


Sweeter than Fiction

by illouminated (StylesStars), StylesStars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Claiming, Feminine Louis, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinda Feminine Niall, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Not that much though, Nouis, Omega Calum, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Omega!Niall, Omegaverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Power Exchange, Protective Niall, Shy Louis, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, alpha!Harry, and sometimes thigh highs, he just likes to wear panties, omega!Louis, omegaverse!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylesStars/pseuds/illouminated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylesStars/pseuds/StylesStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Zayn, Harry. Probably the most gorgeous and perfect Alphas you will ever meet.</p><p>Niall. Their beautiful and bubbly Omega who everyone wants but can never have.</p><p>Louis. A sweetly feminine and shy Omega who has yet to be bonded.</p><p>But now that the mated Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Niall have come to his school, that's all going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are They?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphire__Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire__Sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Big White Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832075) by [acrayonsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile). 



The leaves crunched under Louis’ feet as he walked from the parking lot to the school entrance ahead, but it couldn’t be heard as his best friend Ashton laughed beside him, with Calum on his back. The two of them have been mated for about six months now and Calum always makes sure to wear shirts that showcases his Alpha’s bonding mark on the side of his neck. They’re a sickeningly cute couple. Ashton always has his hands on his Omega and they cuddle whenever it’s possible. But Louis doesn’t mind. He thinks it’s absolutely adorable and he hopes that someday he’ll have an Alpha that loves him as much as Ashton loves Calum.

Ashton, who still had Calum latched onto his back, opened the front door to the school for Louis. He walked in and smiled at the rush of warmth that hit his rosy cheeks and cold button nose. Even walking from the car park to the school, the unusually cold September weather affected his petite body.

“Come ‘ere, Lou,” Ashton reached his hand out to Louis who took it quickly and moved into the Alpha’s side. The familiar warmth of Ashton’s hand engulfed his and made Louis relax a bit.

Louis never liked big crowds. He can always feel Alphas watching and they tend to get touchy in busy areas because no one really notices. Ashton knows this and he’s taken up the role as Louis’ protector since they were little as they both have been a part of the same pack since birth.

Ashton squeezed Louis’ hand making him look up at the Alpha.

“You alright Lou?” he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m fine Ash, this is the first day of year thirteen, I’m actually kinda excited.”

Ashton smiled at him, “Good. You’ll tell me if anything’s wrong though, right?”

“Of course.”

Louis stopped and pulled Ashton and Calum out of the stream of people maneuvering through the halls.

“This is my first lesson,” Louis reached onto his tip toes and Ashton bended down a bit so Louis could place a sweet kiss on his cheek, then moving to give Calum one as well.

“Good luck, Lou,” Calum smiled.

Louis blew a kiss at them and they began to walk away. “Love you two!”

Turning around, Louis pulled his cream coloured sweater over his hands and walked into his first lesson. The room only had a couple beta girls inside, squealing at something on one of their phones. He walked to the second to last row of desks and sat down in the middle of the row, where he usually tries to sit in all of his lessons. Thankfully, these desks are all separated so he can sit by himself. It’s not that he doesn’t like people, because he does, it’s just that he’s too shy to make friends. That’s why Ashton and Calum are the only people he spends time with, because he knew Ashton since they were tiny and Ashton introduced Calum to him, who instantly got along with Louis very well to Ashton’s relief.

The bell rang and more people came in. Louis busied himself by taking out a pastel purple binder and a pencil, then playing with the ends of his sweater and looking into his lap so he didn’t have to make eye contact with anybody else.

After five minutes of tugging at his sweater and sitting silently, the second bell rang and the teacher went up to the front of the room. She’s a beta woman and Louis’s favourite teacher from last year, so he’s more than excited to have her again this year. Just as she finished introducing herself to the class, a knock sounded at the door.

“One moment, class.”

She stepped out of the room and thirty seconds later came back in, but with four guys following after her.

“Please, take a seat,” she gestured to the mostly empty back row and smiles.

Two of the guys, one with dark hair and olive skin and the other with longish and curly brown hair walked to the back. The whole class’s eyes followed them as they pushed three desks together. Another guy, one with soft brown eyes but a drool worthy muscular body sat at the middle desk, pulling the final boy who has blonde hair with brown roots and shining blue eyes into his lap, possessively wrapping an arm around his waist. The other two sit on either side of them and each places one of their hands on the blonde boy’s thighs.

Louis looked away from them and turns back to the front of the class. He tried to pay attention to the teacher but all he could hear is the whispers and giggles and playful growling coming from behind him. He wondered if all four of those boys are mated. The blonde is obviously an omega from how he’s sitting on that guy’s lap and lets the others hold him possessively. And the other three must be Alphas as no Betas are _that_ handsy and possessive.

For the rest of the period, Louis stared blankly ahead of him at the board but was actually listening to the four behind him. It makes him wonder if one day, he’ll ever have that. He doesn’t need three alphas to take care of him, although there’s no doubt that that would be amazing, but just one is enough. Just one alpha to love him and take care of him. Louis shook his head at his thoughts. Of course he’ll get one, everyone does. His alpha and he will one day cross paths and they’ll mate and live happily ever after. One day.

The bell rang, waking Louis up from his thoughts. He stood up from his seat and put his untouched binder and pencil back into his backpack, keeping his head low as he took a step to leave the class but is stopped abruptly as he hits something. Someone.

Large hands steadied him as he stumbled slightly, and Louis looked up, immediately meeting forest green eyes. Louis ducked his head again and took a step back, blushing profusely because he just met eyes with one of the Alphas that he was thinking about for the whole class. _God Louis, you’re an idiot. He’s gonna be so mad at you. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

“Hey,” the guy said, “you okay?”

Louis’ eyes darted up to him then to the others who are standing at their desks. The dark haired god had his arm around the blonde’s shoulder, keeping him tucked into his side.

Looking back to the green eyed Alpha in front of him, Louis stuttered, “I’m s-sorry.”

The boy smiles, “Don’t worry about it, was my fault anyways.”

Louis opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. Embarrassed, he rushed out of the classroom and into the foot traffic in the halls, wishing that he wasn’t so dumb.

* * *

 

Louis and Calum sat on the bleachers outside of the school, bundled up in their own and Ashton’s hoodies and jackets. The biting cold of that morning had gone away but it was still chilly outside. They watched Ashton and many other guys run back and forth in the field, playing rugby. The green eyed boy is out there too.

“Something on your mind?” Calum asked, looking at Louis concerned.

It wasn’t hard to see that something was off with Louis. His giggly personality hadn’t been present today and he was talking to the mated couple significantly less than usual. He always seemed to be deep in thought and not mentally _there_.

But that’s because he wasn’t. All he could think about today was the group of four that seemed to be in all of his classes. There was always at least two of them sitting in the back row, right behind the seat where Louis _always_ sits. He could hear them talking and laughing and sometimes exchanging sweet kisses. They were always in his thoughts.

So now it didn’t help that even after school he’s seeing them, but that’s probably because one of them is playing rugby on the field and the rest are watching.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired I guess,” Louis decided not to tell Calum what’s on his mind because it’s embarrassing. He’s obsessed with a group of four guys who are most definitely mated and should be models because they’re just that gorgeous.

Calum furrowed his eyebrows, “You sure?”

Louis glanced at the group of three who are sitting one set of bleachers over. “Yeah.”

He looks back to the field but he can’t stop imagining what it must feel like for that blonde Omega to sit between the two alphas and be cuddled to stay warm. To be surrounded in the scents and have them nip playfully at his neck as he watched his other alpha play lacrosse, knowing that once he’s done he’d come straight back to you.

Louis sighed

The coach blew his whistle from the sidelines and told the group of guys on the field that practice is over. Calum and Louis stood from their seats near the top of the bleachers and walked down to meet Ashton on the ground. He kissed Calum sweetly on the lips before kissing Louis’s cheek.

“How’d I do, boys?” He smiled.

Calum laughed and began jokingly ranting about how perfect Ashton played and how he’s going to be a legend, and instead of joining him, Louis glanced at the group who are now on the field a couple yards down.

The blonde is sitting on the panting green eyed Alpha’s hip, completely disregarding how sweaty he is and talking animatedly to him. The Alpha’s large hands are holding him from under his bum Louis couldn’t help but wonder what it’s like for someone to touch you _there_. The group of four laughed loudly at something the blonde said and they started to walk in the direction of the car park.

“Louis?”

Ashton’s voice made Louis look away from the retreating group and to the Alpha, who’s holding hands with Calum and looked like they were ready to go. Louis hurried to his other side and wrapped his arms around himself as they began to walk to Ashton’s car.

“Why were you looking at those guys?” Ashton asked.

Louis looked up to him and then ahead, biting on his lower lip. “They’re new here, right?”

Ashton nods. “Yeah. Harry, the guy with the long hair, and I were talking earlier. That guy can seriously rock a man bun,” he laughed.

Louis smiled softly at the joke, “What did he say?”

“Just that he came here with his mates. The blonde one is his Omega, Niall I think is his name. The rest are Alphas. They’ve been together since Niall was fifteen but mated last year. Apparently their pack has been in this town for a long time but this group of them only came to public school this year because they didn’t like Niall being unbonded around so many alphas.”

Louis nodded slowly at the information about the new guys. “Do you know the other two’s names?”

“Liam and Zayn, I think.”

They reached the car and Louis got into the back while Calum and Ashton went to the  front.

* * *

 

The next day, Louis was exhausted. He stayed up too late for an Omega last night thinking about the group. He knew that he’s going to have to get over this obsession of his but he just couldn’t seem to shake them out of his mind. And now that he knows more about them, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to stop.

Walking into his class with a quick goodbye to Ashton and Calum, Louis realized that he’s ten minutes early and had nothing to do. So he sat at his desk and pulled out his binder that’s filled with empty pieces of paper and just started drawing on one to pass the time.

Only thirty seconds later, a shadow fell over his desk and Louis timidly looked up, being met by a giant of a person. The smell radiating from him was pure Alpha and Louis whimpered at the overwhelming scent.

The Alpha towering over him smirked at his whimper, “How long has it been since you’ve had a knot in you, Omega?”

Louis looked down into his lap and clenched his eyes shut, praying that the Alpha would just leave.

But instead his hair was grabbed tightly and his head was yanked back, and Louis’ eyes flew open because of the pain.

“Answer me, little bitch,” the Alpha spat out through gritted teeth.

Louis tried to move away but the Alpha only gripped his hair tighter. Tears slipped out of Louis’ eyes because of the screaming pain that was pulsing through him and he closed his eyes tightly, wishing to be anywhere but here.

“Fine then Whore, I’ll just knot you myself. Shove my giant cock up your tight ass, making you scream-“

“Get the hell away from him!”

Louis’ eyes flew open at the voice, looking to the door and seeing the group of four who he couldn’t forget there to save him.

Surprised, the Alpha’s hand that was tightly keep a hold of Louis loosened and the Omega scrambled away, falling off his seat and onto the ground. But Louis didn’t care because the blonde Omega, Niall, was marching over to the Alpha with pure fury written across his features. He shoved the Alpha into the desk that Louis was once sitting at and picks Louis up from the ground, holding the shaking boy tightly against his chest.

Louis curled up in the Omega’s hold, burying his face into his neck and crying silently. He’s saved.

The Alpha reached for Niall and Louis, enraged that an _Omega_ shoved him into a desk. But before he could even get close to them, Liam had him pinned to the desk that Niall shoved him into seconds ago.

“Touch the Omegas, and I _kill_ you.” He growled, his canines elongating.

The other Alpha glared but backed down, knowing that this was not an empty threat. He shoved past Liam and walked out of the class, slamming the door shut behind him.

Niall sat down in one of the chairs behind the row of three his Alphas put together a day ago with Louis in his lap, curled up impossibly small. He rubbed the Omega’s back soothingly as he cried into his neck, hiccupping occasionally.

“You’re safe now, nothing will hurt you,” Niall murmured soothingly into his ear.

The three Alphas surrounded them protectively, glaring at any of the students who walked into the class and came too close.

The bell rang and the class was dead silent, not wanting to talk when they could see the crying Omega in the back of the class. The teacher walked in with a smile on her face but immediately frowned when she sees Louis in Niall’s lap.

Liam walked up to her and talked quietly. Her face softened in sympathy as he explained what happened and soon he came back to the rest of the group.

“She said we could go,” he said softly as to not scare Louis.

Niall nodded and carefully stood with Louis still in his arms, whispering encouraging words to him as they left the classroom.


	2. Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANGE: I changed the sport that ashton and harry play from lacrosse to rugby cause idk, I think rugby is hotter lol
> 
> so the second half of this chapter is pretty much a filler but I also wanted you to see how Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Louis interact with each other
> 
> also, I think i'll be updating this story around twice a week. probably on monday's and friday's. BUT THIS IS NOT SET IN STONE. if i dont update on these days this probably means that i've been too busy to write as much as i should to hit this deadline or that it's not up to my standards and i still need to work on it because i want to give you all the best chapters that i can. please don't harass me to update because it'll only make me not want to write at all
> 
> NOTE ON NEXT UPDATE: there will not be an update on monday because im going on a weekend trip so expect one around wednesday or thursday
> 
> ALSO MITAM WTF IM DEAD

Niall carried Louis through the halls, his Alphas surrounding them protectively. Louis was curled up impossibly small in Niall’s hold, trying desperately to forget everything that just happened in the classroom.

Carefully and slowly, Niall sat in one of the many chairs that surround a circular table. The three Alphas sat around the table as well and made sure to keep a cautious eye on the empty halls, just in case.

“Babe?” Niall loosened his hold on Louis a tiny bit, hearing a whimper from the loss of contact. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

Louis warily opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light and blinking away the trapped tears. The blur from his vision faded and he looked at the Alphas surrounding him, a blush rapidly arising on his cheeks as all three of them were looking at _him_.

Zayn smiled softly at him, “What’s your name, love?”

Nervously, Louis looked down at his hands that were resting on his tummy and began pulling at his sleeves.

“L-Louis,” he whispered, barely audible. But the Alphas heard, and each unconsciously smiled. _Louis_.

Niall hummed softly and petted Louis’ hair to comfort him, feeling the sniffling Omega melt into his touch and calm down a bit. He looked up at his mates with shining eyes and pure adoration towards Louis. The small Omega made Niall want to protect him with his whole being. He wanted to growl at anybody who got too close to him and treat him like the princess he is. Everything that his Alphas do for him.

Harry, Liam, and Zayn all shared knowing looks. They recognized the look in their Omega’s eyes, the need he felt to protect the little Omega in his lap because it was the same look that they constantly had in their eyes for their Omega.

The sight of their Omega holding another Omega - a smaller and whimpering omega - in front of the Alphas sparked something. Seeing the two together raised carnal urges inside of them, but they all pushed the impulses away knowing that if they were anything but soft smiles and kind eyes, Louis would be scared out of his mind.

“Louis,” Harry said softly, “can you look at me please?”

Blue eyes flickered in his direction, shining with unshed moisture.

“No one can hurt you now, okay? We’re all here to protect you and if anybody tries to take you from us, we’ll do everything in our power to keep them away.” The green-eyed Alpha assured him with this promise which he fully intended to uphold.

Louis smiled softly and nodded, content now knowing that he would always be safe with these four.

"W-what are your names?" Louis stuttered. He already knew them because of Ashton's mini info session yesterday, but he didn't want the others to know that he was so interested in them.

"I'm Zayn," the dark haired Alpha smiled softly, "and the brute beside me is Liam"

Liam rolled his eyes playfully.

"And Tarzan over here is Harry," Niall introduced the green eyed Alpha, "I'm Niall."

Louis nodded against Niall's chest, watching how the four mates interact with each other. They made fun of their mates but they still loved each other. Niall wasn't punished for calling Harry, Tarzan.

"All of us are going to protect you, Lou," Liam smiled reassuringly at the feather haired Omega, "No one is going to hurt you anymore."

“And if they try to, I’ll bite their fingers off so they won’t ever be able to touch you,” Niall growled playfully and bit Louis’ earlobe softly, as to prove his point but not come close to hurting him.

Louis’ smile widened and he laughed softly, bringing his sweater pawed hands up to his face to cover the blush forming on his already rosy cheeks.

“Would you really?” Louis looked up at him with wide cerulean eyes that were filled with laughter instead of the sadness from only moments ago.

“Of course,” Niall grabbed each of Louis’ hands in his and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, resting their hands on his sweater-covered tummy, “they won’t stand a chance against me.”

Louis looked over to the Alpha’s with an incredulous look on his face.

“Is he joking?” he asked.

“Oh no,” Liam shook his head smiling, “he definitely would, Niall’s a feisty little thing.”

Harry laughed, “Never get between him and what he wants.”

“He wants me?” Louis bit his lip, containing his smile.

“Mhm,” Niall hummed, making Louis look back up to him. Niall licked the tip of his nose playfully and squeezed his hands, “a lot.”

Louis giggled and reached up a bit so he could kitten lick Niall’s chin.

Niall gasped, “Is there a kitty here?”

Zayn smiled wide, “Nope, it’s just little Lou.”

The blonde Omega looked down at Louis with wide eyes, “Are you a kitty, Lou?”

Louis licked Niall’s cheek softly, “Maybe.”

“Such a pretty kitty,” Harry cooed. He made sure to take a mental picture of the sight in front of him because it was one of the cutest that he’d ever seen.

Liam was about to comment on how he got no kitty licks, but Louis’ gasp interrupted him.

“Ashy! Cally!”

Louis scrambled out of Niall’s hold and rushed to the Alpha and Omega holding hands a couple yards away, hugging Ashton tightly.

The Alphas bristled at the sight of Louis so close to an Alpha who isn’t them and Niall glared at the other Omega who was way too close to _his_ Louis for comfort.

“Lou?” Ashton looked down at the Omega who latched himself onto him, “Why are you out of class?”

“Oh Ashy it was so scary!” Louis explained animatedly, “A big Alpha was being a meanie but he didn’t get to hurt me because they saved me!” Louis pointed to the group at the table, who were trying to hide their glares.

Ashton glanced worriedly to the table, relaxing slightly when he saw a familiar face, “Hey Harry.”

Harry smiled tightly, “Hey.”

Ashton looked back down to Louis with a concerned look on his face, “Are you alright though? Do you want me to take you back to the house?”

Louis thought about it for a moment. “Yes please Ashy,” He looked up at the Alpha with puppy dog eyes.

Ashton chuckled and wrapped his arm around the petite Omega’s shoulders, “Alright love, do you wanna say goodbye before you go?”

The Omega immediately ran over to Niall, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck and hugging him tightly. “Thank you Ni Ni.”

Niall sighed into the hug, “Anytime, Kitty.”

Louis continued to hug Niall, not wanting to leave the Omega’s comforting arms.

“Do you want to ask for his number, Lou? Then you could text him when you get home,” Ashton suggested from behind them.

Reluctantly, Louis let go of Niall and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone which had a pastel pink case on it. Niall told Louis his number and it was saved under the contact name ‘Ni Ni ♥’.

Once again fitted under Ashton’s arm and tucked into his side, Louis looked sadly to the table of mates.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course, Lou,” Liam assured.

Louis nodded and waved goodbye then turned around and walked with Ashton and Calum to the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Niall sighed heavily and laid his head on Liam’s shoulder, trying to shelter himself from the cold. He loved watching Harry play rugby, but this weather was not good for his Omega body. And now that Zayn was in the school’s art studio working on a project and not holding him, he was colder than ever.

“What’s wrong babe?” Liam asked, pulling his almost shivering Omega into his side.

For the whole day after Louis went home, Niall had been less _Niall_ than usual. He was quieter and detached from his Alphas, and was always on his phone waiting for Louis to reply to his text. The absence of the Omega was obviously affecting him.

Niall closed his eyes and frowned slightly. “I miss Louis.”

Liam sighed quietly. “We just met him today and he’s already affecting us all.”

And it was true. The Alphas had missed Louis as well and the other Alpha, Ashton, had been on their minds just as much.

_How dare he take Louis from us._

_I’ll make that Alpha regret ever touching Louis._

_We will make sure that he stays away from our Louis._

“Do you think they’re mated?” Niall asked, “The Alpha, Omega, and Louis.”

Liam thought about it. There was definitely no mating mark on Louis but he did recall the other Omega having one on the side of his neck.

“I don’t think so.”

The Omega turned his face into his Alpha’s neck and inhaled his scent for comfort.

“I hope not,” he whispered.

The two sat there for a while, silently watching Harry play. Ashton was on the field but his Omega was nowhere to be seen and Niall didn’t know how to feel about that. He was happy that the Omega wasn’t there because if he was, there was no doubt in the blonde’s mind that he would attack him for even being close to _his_ kitty. But because he wasn’t there, that meant that he could be with Louis cuddling or something that only Niall should be doing with him. No. Only he can cuddle with Louis.

From inside his pocket, Niall’s phone let off a soft ding, and Niall couldn’t have taken it out any faster. The screen lit up with a text from ‘Kitty ♥’.

_‘I want cuddles Ni Ni, my bed is so cooold :c’_

Niall smiled at the fact that Louis wasn’t cuddling with anybody who wasn’t him. _Good._ The blonde quickly replied saying that he’ll get lots of cuddles tomorrow and tucked his phone into his pocket just as Harry finished practice, walking up the bleachers to his mates.

“Hi baby,” Harry smiled and kissed his Omega sweetly, then kissing Liam.

In a lot of situations where there was more than one Alpha in a mated pack, the Alphas were not very affectionate with each other, only to their Omega(s). But these Alphas loved each other just as much as they loved Niall so and they kiss and cuddle often, just as they do with their Omega.

Harry ran his fingers through his sweaty hair then shook it out, his shirt lifting up slightly to reveal his V of muscle. Niall fake swooned, fanning himself then pretending to faint, falling onto Liam’s lap.

Liam gasped jokingly, “Oh no, he passed out! I think I might have to give him mouth-to-mouth!”

Holding Niall’s head up, Liam kissed his Omega’s lips firmly and not at all giving him proper mouth-to-mouth. When Liam pulled back, Niall still didn’t ‘wake up’ and laid silently on Liam’s lap.

“This is serious, Liam,” Harry said, “I think we might have to take him to doctor Zayn.”

Niall felt himself being picked up bridal style by Liam’s strong arms and he stayed limp, pretending to the best of his abilities to be passed out. After a couple minutes of being carried across the field the Omega felt a rush of warm air from inside the school flood over them and he couldn’t help but sigh happily, breaking his act for a second.

“Harry! I think he’s waking up!” he heard Liam exclaim from above him.

Harry made sure that Zayn was the only one in the art room before helping Liam lay their Omega down on the work table close to where the dark haired Alpha was working on a sketch.

“Doctor, this beautiful Omega passed out cold from fangirling too hard, what do we do?” Harry exaggerated, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

“Hm,” Zayn got up from the stool he was sitting on and stood beside the other two Alphas, near Niall’s head, “I think I might have a way to wake him up.”

Niall’s eyes flew open in surprise when Zayn started _tickling_ him, his large hands digging into his skin devilishly and making the Omega squirm on the worktop. He reached for Zayn’s arms, futilely trying to pull them away between his gasping breaths and laughter.

“S-stop!” the Omega managed to get out and then curled in on himself, clenching his eyes shut as tears of laughter sprung into his eyes.

Zayn stopped tickling his Omega, leaving him to recover on the table and brushed his hands together with a proud smirk on his face, “Voila, he’s cured.”

The Alphas laughed at the glare that Niall shot at them.

“Awe, you look like a kitten,” Harry cooed.

Niall crossed his arms and pouted, “Louis’s a kitten.”

“But-“

“No,” The Omega furrowed his eyebrows, “Louis’s a kitten.”

He sat up on the work table, letting his legs dangle off the side and swinging them back and forth. Him, Harry, and Liam watched Zayn in silence as the Alpha put his sketch away and started to pack up.

“You know,” Zayn said to Niall, “One day I’d love to paint you.”

“Paint me like one of your French girls?”

Zayn laughed and walked over to his Omega, separating his legs enough to stand between them and placed his hands on the blonde’s hips, gripping them firmly. He placed a sweet kiss on his collarbone and made his way up to his Omega’s ear, making sure to spend some time nipping at the skin underneath his bond mark, sucking enough to leave a less permanent mark.

“I’m going to paint a picture of you naked on our bed, begging for us,” Zayn whispered in his ear, “begging for our cocks.”

Niall shivered at his Alpha’s words and blushed, looking down into his lap flustered and now sporting a hard-on.

Zayn stepped back and smirked at the affect he had on his Omega. “Let’s go home, I have an idea of something we could do to fix our little baby’s _problem_.”


	3. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so just saying, in this story the way their school works with classes and all is how mine does. it looks like
> 
> class 1  
> class 2  
> lunch  
> class 3  
> class 4
> 
> UPDATE INFO: I decided that since my chapters are as long as they are, I want to update only once a week. the chapters that I've been writing (3, 4, and so on) have been from 2500 to 4000 words and that takes me from 7 to 10 hours to write, then another hour or two to edit them and perfect them for you guys. so I don't want to rush my process. I'm gonna be writing more than one chapter a week so I can build them up and eventually be able to update more often. but for now I've decided that it will only be once a week but I haven't decided on a day. if you guys have any preferences on which day you'd like me to update, just say in the comments. I'd prefer a week day though :)

“Louis!”

The brunette turned his head towards the voice, his face lighting up when he saw Niall.

Rays of sun glared harshly on the wet cement of the car park, just recently breaking through the clouds after last night’s rain. It reflected Louis’ mood at the time. He watched it pour from his bedroom window, curled up in his blankets and Ashton’s sweater. But it didn’t feel right. He wanted another alpha’s sweater on him. Another three alphas actually. And an omega’s.

The events of the day before let him sleep soundlessly, the exhaustion weighing heavy on him. Getting out of bed this morning was difficult but then he thought of who he would see at school, and suddenly it wasn’t so bad.

Niall waved Louis over to where he and his alphas were sitting at a damp picnic table, Zayn pulling the blonde onto his lap to keep his omega’s clothes dry.

Louis looked up to Ashton pleadingly from under his arm, Calum under the other. The Alpha looked over the group who were waiting expectantly for Louis to come over to them and sighed, knowing what Louis was asking.

“Be good, Lou,” he gave in reluctantly.

The omega beamed and pressed a sloppy kiss to his best friend’s cheek, then running over to the group with a smile on his face.

“Hi,” he breathed, slightly out of breath.

Liam smiled warmly and tugged Louis lightly onto the bench, pulling him in close and replacing where Ashton’s arm was around the omega’s shoulders with his. The alpha subtly sniffed around Louis, trying to pick up his sweet scent but instead found it masked by another. An alpha’s.

He glanced back over to where Louis’ friends, Ashton and Calum were, just walking through the set of doors that lead into the school. He knows that the scent blocking Louis’ is Ashton’s, making him growl so slightly that no one could hear.

“So Kitty,” he squeezed the Omega’s shoulders comfortingly, “how are you feeling?”

Louis sighed softly and leaned into Liam just a bit. “Better, much better.” _Now that I’m with all of you_.

“That’s good baby.”

The Omega nodded and looked across the table to where Niall was perched on his dark-haired alpha’s lap. Niall giggled at something Zayn whispered into his ear then whispered something back, making the alpha smirk. _What’s that like?_

“Kitty.”

Louis looked back to Liam with wide eyes, glancing at Harry who’s on the other side of him and leaning on his elbows on top of the table.

“Who are the alpha and omega you’re always hanging out with?”

“Ashton and Calum?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, what’s your relationship with them?”

Louis notices that everyone’s gaze is set on him, inquiring an answer to the question Liam just asked. They’re all praying that he isn’t with them, they want the small omega to be theirs and only theirs.

“They’re my best friends,” he answered simply.

“Are they mated?” Liam pressed further.

The Omega nods, “Yeah, ‘bout six months now.”

 Liam subtly smelled Louis’ neck again, trying to see if Ashton’s scent miraculously faded in two minutes. But that was all he could smell on the soft omega. Another alpha taking away his sugary sweet scent, hiding it so Liam could never smell it again.

“You spend a lot of time with them?” Harry asked, speaking up for the first time since Louis sat down.

Louis nodded and smiled almost sadly, but not quite. “Ashton’s kinda taken up the role of my protector since, has ever since we were small. Even before either of us presented, we were inseparable. It was obvious as to what we were both going to present as and our parents raised us with the idea of mating one day in the future.”

Hearing that made Harry growl lowly. _No one can mate his Kitty_.

Zayn sent him a warning glare from across the table.

“We were always together until one day Ashton went out with his friends, coming home with tears in his eyes. He told me that he found another omega. I was heartbroken, yeah, but when I met Calum and saw how the two of them looked at each other, I realized that they were meant for each other and I backed off. The three of us are all incredibly close and Ashton still protects me. He’s a good alpha.”

The alphas at the table glowered when they heard _their_ Louis talk about another alpha like that and they were about to show Louis just how good of an alpha they could all be, but the sound of the first bell pierced the morning air, stopping them in their tracks.

Louis immediately escaped from underneath Liam’s arm and stood from the table.

“Let’s go,” he smiled, oblivious to the possessive looks on the faces around him, “can’t be late.”

The Omega turned when the other four stood, walking ahead of them and to the school doors. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that four pairs of eyes were landed on his backside. And for once he wasn’t shy about it. Louis smirked to himself.

The second bell rang just when Louis walked into class, and all his newly found confidence immediately vanished as now all eyes were on him. He quickly scurried to his desk and sat down, pulling out his binder and looking to the front of the class.

He listened to the teacher and took notes, waiting for the four that he thought were trailing close behind him to come in but they never did.

-

Niall groaned and dramatically sat in the same chair he sat in yesterday, this time without Louis crying on his lap. His three alphas sat in front of him, all seemingly battling the same struggle as Niall.

“It’s no fair!” Niall threw his hands up in the air, “He’s so damn perfect but he isn’t _ours_!”

The omega didn’t like it at all. Louis was so close, but just out of his reach.

“Ni…” Zayn said, “We’ve known him for a day.”

“You knew me for ten hours before you knew that I was the one!” The blonde snapped. He pointed to Harry, “six hours!” He directed his gaze to Liam, “thirty minutes!”

The puppy-eyed alpha looked down bashfully then sighed heavily, admitting his defeat. “He’s right, Z.”

“Come on guys, tell me you can’t feel it too. Louis is made for us, he’s perfect.”

Niall had a good point, everyone could feel it. There was something with Louis that pulled him towards them. Something spiritual and emotional tying the five of them together. They could all feel it and no matter how much they knew that they’ve “only known him for a day” and “not gotten to know him yet”, the four of them knew that Louis belonged with them. That doe-eyed and small omega belonged in their arms and in their pack. He was made to smell like them and not some other alpha who was dumb enough to let him go for someone else. Ashton broke Louis’ heart and that makes them want to break his neck, but they’re also glad that it happened because that means that Louis’ heart could now be theirs to fix, it he’d let them.

The four looked around the table, reading the others’ faces. All of them were thinking the same thing.

_We need to make him ours_.

“You think he’ll want to be with us?” Niall asked.

They thought about it. Louis never shied away from them yet and he was eager to go to them this morning. He hasn’t shown any type of discomfort or apprehension towards the mated pack whenever he’s been around them, but that’s only been twice so far.

“I hope so,” Harry said.

“Why don’t we invite him over to our place tonight? Make some food and maybe go into the pool or something?” Zayn suggested with a shrug.

Their omega nodded eagerly. “Yes! That’s an amazing idea!”

Harry, Zayn, and Niall were all on board with the plan, very enthusiastic about it too.

“We could talk to him about being with us too, at the end so he could go home and think about it then come running back to us the next day saying yes and kissing us all.” Niall said dreamily.

Liam looked at his mates warily. “I don’t know guys.”

Their omega smirked and leaned over the table, closer to Liam. “Just imagine how he would look shirtless for the pool.”

The alpha’s eyes widened and he nodded slowly.

“Yeah, okay, maybe it is a good idea after all.”

Harry pulled Niall towards him and kissed his lips deeply, “I’m proud of you baby, you’re so good at persuading our big and strong alpha, making him do whatever your little heart desires.”

The omega laughed, “I’ve learned from the best. You could get a murderer to turn himself in.”

“Don’t blow up the balloon that is his ego any more than you already have, he might pop,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

The four laughed loudly and Harry playfully shoved Zayn.

The bell ringing surprised them, time seemingly flying by. They stayed at the table as students began filling the halls, the banging of lockers being closed and the deafening sound of all the conversations drowning out anything that they tried to say to each other.

Harry caught sight of the omega who seemed to be the topic of all their conversations, trying to navigate through the busy hallway without looking up. He was so small surrounded by everyone else, so helpless and in need of three alphas – and an unnaturally possessive omega – to protect him.

“Lou!” Harry found the omega’s attention and Louis breathed a sigh of relief, maneuvering through the mass of people and to the table.

Louis sat himself on a chair between Harry and Liam, tiny in comparison to the muscular alphas on either side of him.

“Why didn’t you come to class?” Louis pouted. Did he do something wrong?

Zayn smiled soothingly at him, “We just had to chat, Kitty.”

“Is everything okay?” The brunette omega asked, concerned. What if they didn’t want him around anymore? What if they found out about his not-so-little crush on them and were disgusted that he was attracted to an already mated pack?

“Everything is fine, Lou,” Niall reassured him.

Louis nodded his head and sighed, “I should probably go to class now.”

He stood up, everyone else doing the same. Harry, Liam, and Niall all had P.E. next with him and Zayn had one of his many art blocks.

The dark-haired alpha kissed his three mates on the lips, then Louis’ cheek before he left, making the little omega’s cheeks flush a pretty pink. Niall grabbed his hand, making his blush deepen and set them off in the direction of the changing rooms. Liam and Harry were on either side of them and kept a protective eye on their omegas as they walked.

The change room was filled with chatting betas and alphas having a competition on whose muscles were the largest, the omegas watching with desperate eyes and almost drooling at the sight of the shirtless alphas. One of the bigger guys winked at Louis as he passed by, making him duck his head in embarrassment of being caught looking at the alpha. Harry and Liam both glared at that alpha and growled lowly, warning him to back the fuck off.

Louis walked to his locker and opened it, taking out his gym bag and placing it on the bench behind him. He waited until Harry, Liam, and Niall were opening their locker until he changed as quickly as he could; slipping off his pants first and replacing them with white running shorts and then his shirt, pulling on a light purple cotton one.

Niall made his way over to Louis once he was changed, watching the brunette fold his soft, pastel pink sweater carefully before placing it with the rest of his clothes in his locker. Niall sat down on the bench beside Louis and both watched as Harry and Liam stripped off their shirts. The alphas were putting on a slight show for the two omegas and Louis can’t help but ogle over their muscles.

“They’re pretty hot, right?” Niall smirked. _They could be yours too_.

Louis gulped and nodded slowly, watching the two take off their pants and expose their tight briefs. He could see the bulge of their _privates_ and it made him wonder how big they actually were.

“Those dicks,” Niall muttered, “huge as hell.”

Louis looked over to him with wide-eyes, “Really?”

Niall nodded. “Oh yeah, it took quite a while for my arse to get used to those. They still make sure that I always feel them even after we’re done.”

Biting his lip, Louis looked back to the alphas who were unfortunately dressed in their gym wear. They walked to the omegas with confidence radiating off of them and waited for Niall and Louis to stand so they could all walk to the gym together.

The class stood in a group in the middle of the gym where the teacher was and they joined, listening to the beta. Liam and Harry cheered when they heard that today they were going to be playing football outside.

Everyone trudged into the warm but still biting September air, Niall and Louis immediately setting off for the bleachers, but not before they each got a kiss from the alphas, Louis’ on the cheek of course. The two settled on the second to last row and watched the players on the field get divided into teams.

It’s a school rule that omegas are allowed to sit out of P.E. class if they desire without it having any effect on their mark for the class because it offers them an escape route if they are ever uncomfortable or unhappy. Omegas with no way to escape an off-putting situation are prone to injury because they begin to panic, possibly leading to hospitalization.

Louis watched Liam and Harry run across the field, their muscles moving beautifully as they throw and catch the football.

Niall turned to Louis, “Hey, Lou?”

The brunette looked over to the Omega beside him, “Yeah?”

“The alphas and I were talking earlier,”

_Oh no_ , Louis thought, _they’re done with me._

“You wanna come over to our place after school?”

Louis’ eyebrows raised in shock, he was not expecting that at all. He was expecting for Niall to tell him that he disgusts the pack and that they don’t want to talk to him anymore, demanding that he stays away from them. “Uh, yeah, sure. I mean I’ll have to ask Ashton first but yeah.”

Niall smiled at Louis and they both turned back to the field, watching the Alphas. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Niall’s left bouncing because of his unspoken nerves. _If Ashton said no, they might never get Louis_.

He has to know now.

“You can call him, Ashton, if you’d like.” Niall pulled his phone from the pocket of his shorts.

Confused, Louis looked down to the phone then to Niall’s worried eyes, “Are you okay, Ni Ni?”

Niall rubbed his thigh with the hand that wasn’t holding his phone, another nervous tick of his. “Yeah just, you coming over is really important to me and I really wanna know if you can or not.”

“Why is it so important to you that I come over?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hand lightly on top of where Niall’s was, making it stop its nervous movements abruptly.

Knowing that he shouldn’t say anything about asking Louis to be with them until he’s talked to his mates, Niall quickly came up with something to tell Louis. “It’s just that you’re my Kitty and I thought it would be fun.”

Louis frowned, not convinced but took Niall’s phone anyways, dialing the number he’s had engrained in his mind for years while keeping his other hand rested on Niall’s.

“ _Hello?”_ He hears his best friend’s voice.

“Hey, Ashy.”

“ _Lou? Oh my god, are you okay? You shouldn’t be calling-“_ Ashton’s voice is panicked, immediately assuming the worst.

“I’m fine Ash, I just wanted to ask you if I could go to Niall’s house after school.”

Louis locked eyes with Niall, squeezing his hand gently and reassuringly.

Ashton was silent for a few moments. “ _Do his alphas live with him?”_

“Yeah,” Louis bit his lip softly, nervous that the alpha won’t let him go and disappointing Niall.

He heard Ashton sigh over the phone. “ _I don’t know…”_

“Please, Ashy,” the bruntette begged.

_“Damn it,”_ Ashton muttered, “ _Fine. After this lesson Cal and I are going back to the pack house cause he’s feeling feverish so I trust you to take care of yourself. Don’t do anything bad Lou, please.”_

Louis squealed happily, “Thank you so much! Tell Cally that I hope he feels better soon!” He made a kissy sound into the phone then hung up before the alpha could think about changing his mind.

 “I’m so excited!” Louis exclaimed.

Niall nodded his head in agreement and smiled brightly. He looked to his alphas on the field; now they have their chance to ask the boy to be theirs. He just wanted to ask Louis to get that part out of the way so they could finally be together. If he said yes.

Looking back to the smiling brunette, Niall had an idea. “What’s your last two blocks?”

“Drama and study hall.”

“Let’s skip class-“

Louis looked at him and gasped, “I can’t skip class Ni…”

“Please? You could come to ours after this block and all you’d be missing is lunch and drama really.”

The small omega sighed and gave in at the look on Niall’s face. _I would do anything for him._  He watched the two alphas come to the bottom of the bleachers when Niall waved for them. The blonde met them at the first level and the three started talking. He told them how he wanted to leave at lunch and the alphas were completely on board, just as nervous about what was going to happen as their omega was.

After a couple minutes Niall sat back down with Louis again. He could sense right away that the small boy was feeling bad about skipping school so he pulled the omega into his lap, cradling him in his arms.

“Don’t worry Kitty, we’re gonna have lots of fun. We can bake cookies and even go swimming.”

Louis looked up to him with wide eyes, “Really?”

The blonde nodded and watched as the P.E. teacher blew his whistle and his alphas waited for them patiently at the bottom of the bleachers.

“It’s time to go change now baby, do you want me to carry you?”

The omega nodded shyly, embarrassed at his request. But Niall didn’t mind at all and stood up with the boy held tightly in his arms bridal style, stepping down the bleachers carefully so he didn’t drop him. When he got to the bottom, Harry took Louis into his arms because Niall was starting to struggle, he was still an omega after all and didn’t have nearly as much strength as an alpha did. He jumped onto Liam’s back and the alphas brought their omegas back to the change room, everyone getting changed quickly as they were all eager to leave.

The omegas were once again carried out into the halls where they met Zayn. They told him about their new plan and soon after the alphas were walking and the omegas were being carried to a black Range Rover in the parking lot. Harry carefully placed Louis in the back seat, softly pushing him into the middle so he could slide into the seat on his right. Niall climbed off of Liam’s back and sat to Louis’ left. Zayn was in the passenger seat with Liam in the driver’s and they quickly left school grounds. They drove for about twenty minutes; talking, laughing, and joking around with each other. It felt so natural to all of them and Louis fit in so well, just like he was with them from the beginning.

Liam pulled the car into a gated entry and drove down a road lined with large houses on either side of the two-way street. Louis gazed out of the window in awe as this community was stunning. They passed a park with a massive playground and fountain, complete with a duck pond and immaculate landscaping. Harry and Niall laughed softly at Louis’ reaction to the community they live in.

Liam slowed at the end of the street in front of two houses and drove into the gated driveway to the left and parked under the awning over the glass double doors that led into the large house.

All five of them sat inside the car, nerves eating at them. Louis’ because he’s hanging out with the four guys he has a major crush on and is about to go into their house. Liam, Harry, Zayn, and Niall’s because they’re going to ask Louis to be theirs.

They all let out a silent breath.


	4. Be Ours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: In this story, Louis is NOT the oldest in his family. Lottie and Fizzy ARE older than him and are both alphas. Daisy and Phoebe are still younger than him but they are the youngest so that means Ernest and Doris are not in this story. also, when I say "Louis' omega" I'm referring to his inner omega, like his pure omega instincts. sometimes it might refer to niall but I would make sure to make it obvious if he was.
> 
> I also wanna know how you all feel about how I write. like is there not enough dialogue or too many sentences just used to describe something? because I could start writing chapters with more dialogue if that's what's wanted, I just want feedback, I won't get mad
> 
> AND YES THIS IS TWO DAYS EARLY BUT I FINISHED IT LAST FRIDAY AND HAVE BEEN DYING TO GIVE IT TO YOU SO EARLY UPDATE
> 
> okay so last thing i promise is that bonding, claiming, and mating are all different things in my omegaverse   
> claiming: like dating. you're together but can leave each other at any time  
> bonding: when you know that you want to be together. alphas usually present the omegas with a gift to show that they're committed and that the omega belongs to them. can be bonded as long as you'd like  
> mating: first time the omega gets knotted by their alpha. the omega also gets a mating mark to seal their bond. they're still bonded but it's forever now  
> IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS JUST ASK

Liam was the first to get out of the car, walking around to open Niall’s door. He helped his omega out before reaching his hand towards Louis, waiting for the brunette to take it.

Louis let out a silent breath before taking Liam’s hand, nervous that the alpha could feel the clamminess that has developed on it since getting into the car. The alpha said nothing as he helped Louis out and brought both omegas to Zayn and Harry who were unlocking the front door.

When Harry pushed it open, Louis was in awe. The house was beautiful; large but still felt homey with the plush rugs and fireplaces around every corner, the atmosphere of the area as a whole screamed _warm_.

“Come on,” Niall smiled cheerfully and took Louis’ hand, pulling him gently into the front hall.

They all toed off their shoes and Louis stood nervously by the door, not knowing what to do. He felt a hand fall onto his shoulder and turned to see Zayn.

 _Zayn_. His chiseled features, hard muscles, and his strong physique made him the epitome of a god. But his warm eyes and caring nature reminded Louis of a teddy bear. A soft god whose knot would fill him up so good…

“Kitty?”

Louis shook his mind away from the rapidly approaching thoughts of being naked under Zayn and focused himself on the warm presence of the alpha’s hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“What do you want to do, love?”

Noticing everyone’s eyes on Louis made him blush and look down to his white sock clad feet. Having the attention of the most attractive boys he had ever met made him feel almost unworthy. Why would they want to look at someone as unappealing as him? How was he even invited into this house as everything here is so attractive? Except for him.

Fingers ghosted over Louis’ cheekbone, making him tilt his head up slightly and look up at Harry’s face through his soft eyelashes. The alpha’s eyes bore into his and Louis wanted to look away but he couldn’t. Harry’s jade eyes held him captive and pliant, willing to submit to the alpha.

His hand was pulled into Harry’s and long fingers wrapped around his dainty ones protectively, warming the chilled skin and connecting him to the alpha, physically and emotionally.

“Let’s go sit down for a bit.”

Louis only nodded and walked with Harry as he led him to the living room. The alpha sat down on the end of a long couch and Louis followed, pressed into Harry’s side with the alpha’s arm  around his shoulders. The fabric of the couch was surprisingly soft and warm, comforting Louis and soothing his flaring nerves. The fireplace across the couch flickered on to cease the cold that was clinging onto the omegas.

Zayn sat on the loveseat with Niall sitting deep in his lap, resting against the alpha’s chest with his legs pulled onto Liam’s lap. The three of them looked so cozy together and Louis couldn’t help but long for that comfort.

He wasn’t complaining though. Being pressed against Harry’s side with the alpha’s muscular arm holding him close was amazing. The scent of an alpha was flooding over him in constant waves like it never had before. He was always sheltered from alphas outside of his pack. Between Ashton, his father, and his older sisters, he’s been kept away from alphas as much as possible. Of course there would be an odd run-in once in a while but with great efforts, Louis has been protected from alphas that his family didn’t trust for his whole life.

So coming to this house was very new to Louis. He had never been so close to any alpha who wasn’t his family, pack, or Ashton before so being in the house of three new alphas was incredibly overwhelming. The omega was surprised that Ashton let him come since he felt just as his family did about alphas. But Louis was so happy that Ashton said yes because saying no to Niall and these alphas would easily be the hardest thing that Louis would ever have to do. He never wanted to have to do it.

A second look at the loveseat made Louis want to be held by an alpha. He wanted to cuddle with Harry but he didn’t know how to ask; he was too scared.

But the omega gathered as much courage as he could and looked up to Harry, who he saw was already looking down at him. Of course, he blushed, but he couldn’t look away this time because his need to be held was strong enough to override his embarrassment of having someone’s attention, nevertheless an alpha’s.

His eyes flickered to the triad on the loveseat then back to Harry’s, trying to give him a signal and somehow convey the message with his eyes ‘ _Please hold me like that_ ’.

Louis was overcome with relief when Harry understood right away, pulling Louis onto his lap. The omega curled his legs underneath him and the alpha’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, refraining him from moving away. The feeling of being held and pulled into someone that closely made Louis’ omega keen and he felt like purring.

So he did.

Louis purred, so content that he didn’t care that everyone’s sights were now focused on him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into where Harry’s neck meets his shoulder and breathed in the alpha’s scent deeply, conjuring another purr from deep within him.

He felt Harry kiss the top of his head and his nose rub along the soft hair above Louis’ ear.

“My Kitty,” he whispered so quietly that the other alphas had to strain their ears to hear it.

And Louis agreed wholeheartedly. He is Harry’s kitty. He is Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall’s kitty and only theirs. He’s theirs.

Louis’ hands landed themselves on Harry’s firm chest when he felt the alpha kiss down along the shell of his ear, clenching the fabric of the alpha’s shirt when Harry nibbled lightly on his earlobe. A soft kiss landed the slightly red spot, soothing the barely noticeable ache.

He felt Harry pull back and whimpered at the loss of contact. The omega was still being held as close as he was before, maybe even a bit closer, but Harry’s head wasn’t near his anymore. His _lips_ weren’t near his anymore.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis whimpered, pushing his face further into the alpha’s neck and inhaling deeply, savouring the alpha’s scent.

Harry chuckled softly and Louis felt his large hand move into his hair to pet him, relaxing the boy.

“We aren’t the only people here, Angel.”

The made Louis pull his head reluctantly from Harry’s neck just enough to open his eyes and glance to the loveseat where was the trio watching silently. The omega was thankful that they didn’t say anything when he was purring and let Harry be with him, just letting the two have their sweet moment.

To say that Louis was comfortable at this point would be an understatement. He didn’t mind that everyone’s eyes were on him and the alpha, he was actually happy that they sat in on his and Harry’s moment. They never said one bad thing or told him to get away from their alpha. Being in such a vulnerable state and having them accept him with open arms made Louis feel loved.

Harry didn’t stop petting Louis’ head which he was thankful for. He wanted all the contact that he could get with the dreamy alpha.

“You know,” Liam said, “when we said that Louis was our Kitty, I didn’t realize how accurate we actually were.”

And instead of looking away or feeling embarrassed, Louis laughed. He agreed, realizing how cat-like he was. But he didn’t mind.

“If I’m a kitty, Niall’s a puppy.”

The blonde omega bit his lip and smiled playfully, making Louis want to run over and jump onto him. But he didn’t because Harry’s embrace was just too perfect to leave.

“Now why’s that?” Niall questioned Louis.

“Because of your personality, so energetic and full of life. Whenever I look in your eyes, they always tell me that you’re there for me and that I can trust you. You’re so reliable. I know that you will always be someone I can come and tell my problems and cry to and you would comfort me the whole time. And I also know that I could come to you and just goof around and have an amazing time with and you would let me forget about all of my problems and just have _fun_. You make everyone fall in love with who you are, purposefully or not, and you’ve taken me as one of your victims.”

It was silent for a moment as everyone took in what Louis had just said, letting the omega take a breath and relax for a moment. His heart was beating incredibly fast as he worked himself up from just talking about Niall; his puppy.

Niall leapt up from Zayn’s lap and ran over to Harry and Louis, pulling the omega into his arms, surprising everyone in the room. Louis clutched onto Niall’s shoulders tightly, shocked as Niall ran with him into the main hall then up the large staircase.

“What in the world are you doing!?” Louis asked loud enough to be heard over the Irish omega’s laughter.

Niall stopped at the top of the stairs and the two omegas watched the alphas run into the hall with wide eyes and stunned looks on their faces.

The blonde omega laughed loudly and happily.

“I promised you swimming, didn’t I?”

Louis couldn’t help but smile and laugh as Niall began running down another large hallway. The footsteps of the alphas running up the stairs echoed throughout the house and meshed with the sounds of joy coming from the omegas.

Niall jogged into a room with white French doors and placed Louis down on top of a chest before he moved back to the door and swung it shut, just as the alphas appeared in the doorway. Louis watched Niall laugh and lock the door with a smile on his face. His heart was beating fast and he had adrenaline coursing through his veins, filling him with uncontainable energy. Louis stood up from the chest and looked at the door with Niall as if they could see the three alphas on the other side, bouncing on his toes.

He stood beside the Irish omega and listened the alphas plead to be let in. The omegas shared a devious look, both of them silently agreeing that they weren’t going to give in to the alphas, no matter what was offered. The omegas must stay united and strong.

“Go along boys,” Niall said to the alphas behind the door, “Kitty and I have to get changed.”

Louis waited for a response, doubting that the three would give in _that_ easily.

“We have to get changed too, and you have our swim trunks,” Liam tried to reasoning with the omegas to make them open the door but Niall wouldn’t fall for it.

Niall left Louis by the door to he could slip through a set of doors on the other side of the room, coming out thirty seconds later with three brightly coloured swim trunks in his hand. The alphas were silent on the other side of the door. Niall kneeled in front of the door and took one of the trunks in hand, giving another to Louis. The brunette watched as Niall slowly inched the fabric through the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor.

Laughing, Louis did the same. They continued on until all three pairs were on the other side.

Niall high-fived Louis and stood up.

“There you go, now you have them.”

“Please let us in?” Harry whined.

“Nope,” Louis shook his head, “we’re going to have fun without you pesky alphas.”

Niall laughed and tucked Louis under his arm.

“That’s my boy.”

Louis’ omega keened when Niall said that. _His boy. Niall’s boy._

The alphas grumbled on the other side of the door, knowing that they were defeated. The omegas listened to their footsteps move away from the door.

“Now,” Niall clapped his hands together when the alphas couldn’t be heard anymore, “let’s get changed.”

Louis smiled happily at Niall and followed him through the doors that Niall went through moment ago. He gasped when he found himself in easily the biggest closets he’d ever seen.

“It’s so big,” he whispered to himself, but Niall overheard.

“That’s what he said.”

Niall snickered at his unoriginal joke and Louis pushed him over playfully.

“Now, let’s get you something to wear,” Niall walked to the far side of the closet and opened a polished wood drawer from a large dresser. He pulled out two pairs of swim trunks, handing Louis the white one and keeping the dark purple one for himself.

Louis held the shorts in front of him, watching Niall take off his pants and boxers in the same pull, leaving his bum on display as he was facing away from Louis. The brunette couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s ass, slightly red from previous _activities_. Louis blushed at the thought and made himself look away.

Niall was surprised to see Louis still in his clothes when he turned around, now shirtless and his swim trunks hanging low on his hips.

“Why are you still dressed?” he questioned.

Keeping his eyes off of Niall’s chest was a hard task for Louis, but he somehow managed to keep his sights on the Irish omega’s face and _only_ his face.

“You’re, uh… looking.”

He clutched the swim trunks in his hand a bit tighter, watching Niall’s face brighten with laughter.

“It’s not funny,” Louis whined, pouting slightly.

Niall ceased his laughter enough that he could coo, pinching the pouting omega’s cheeks and making them flush even more.

“So cute.”

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled, “Can you turn around?”

Sighing dramatically, Niall turned so he was facing away from Louis and the brunette turned away as well.

“Promise you won’t look?”

“Yep.”

The small omega quickly pulled off his shirt, his pants and briefs following after. He bent down to put his feet through the leg holes of the shorts and pulled them up to rest on his hips. Louis tied the strings tightly to make the shorts fit him snugly and securely, also causing the fabric to be pulled tight and cling to his bum and thighs deliciously.

“Oh god, your ass.”

Louis turned around rapidly with wide eyes and saw Niall facing him with a smirk on his face and longing in his eyes.

“You looked!”

“I couldn’t help it,” Niall groaned, “you’re just too tempting.”

His blue eyes narrowed at the blonde omega, glaring at him angrily.

Niall immediately looked down to his feet and cautiously stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Louis’ hips, just where the waistband of the shorts lay. Louis couldn’t help but stop glaring at Niall when he felt his blonde tips tickle his chin, the omega digging his face into Louis’ neck and inhaling deeply, taking in Louis’ scent. Warm breaths were puffed onto the brunette’s skin, making it damp.

He sighed softly, giving in to the now quiet but very persuasive omega.

“Let’s go swimming?” he said softly, a question instead of a statement.

Niall’s head left Louis’ neck and the blonde nodded, pulling Louis underneath his arm as they left the room. Sometimes Louis forgot that Niall actually is an omega. He acts like he could be Louis’ alpha but in reality, he’s just a strong willed and unnaturally possessive omega who still needs to be held and loved just like Louis does.

They went down the stairs, Niall chatting to Louis about how they have an indoor and an outdoor pool and how beautiful they are. Louis nodded along and listened but his inner omega was shaking its head at him because he made Niall feel bad enough that he had to scent Louis to calm down.

 _You’re a horrible omega, they’ll never want you after you hurt their omega like that_.

But the arm around Louis’ shoulder made him feel better. It reassured him that Niall wasn’t mad at him and still wanted contact. _For now_.

When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, the three alphas seemingly came out of nowhere. Niall held onto Louis’ shoulders tightly, letting his alphas know that he wants him and to refrain from pull the boy into their arms and separating the two omegas. The alphas understood and instead Zayn took Louis’ hand in his.

The group made their way down the hall and Louis noticed each person glance at his chest at least twice. But he couldn't complain as he was straight out staring at theirs. He came to the conclusion that he was surrounded by real life gods; that was the only way that these people could be _that_ attractive.

They walked down a hallway that went under the staircase, the smell of chlorine faintly becoming noticeable as they approached a door. Zayn pushed it open and they walked in, warmth engulfing them from the heated [pool](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/03/09/265F154700000578-2982844-Buyers_can_look_forward_to_this_stylish_looking_indoor_pool_area-a-4_1425894307473.jpg). The roof was high up and there were large windows surrounding them, making it feel like you were almost outside. A gold spiral staircase lay to the side, leading out of sight.

Louis squealed happily at the sight of the pool and ran out of Niall’s arms, jumping into the water. The warmth of the pool engulfed him and caused shivers to run up his spine at the change of temperature. Water cascaded over his skin and ran between his fingers and toes like silk. He stayed underwater until he let out his last breath then pushed himself to the surface.

“Well come on,” Louis gestured for them to come over.

All at once they ran forward, jumping into the warm water and soaking Louis completely.

 They swam and splashed each other until it was dark outside, soft lights illuminating the pool area. Their hands were wrinkled and they were thoroughly drenched when they came out. Liam grabbed white towels that were folded neatly on a rack and passed them out to the alphas. Zayn wrapped Niall tightly in his towel so his arms were trapped and picked him up, Harry doing the same to Louis. They brought the omegas to a couch near the poolside bar and sat them on their laps and caging them in with their arms. The omegas giggled and squirmed, trying to move but the towels were wrapped too tightly, making it impossible to escape.

Louis didn’t notice Liam’s disappearance, too captivated by trying to wiggle out of Harry’s firm grip, laughing when the alpha bit his shoulder playfully.

“Someone was promised cookies, yeah?” Liam joined the group with a plate full of cookies, placing it on top of the table in front of the couch then sitting next to Louis and Harry.

The brunette’s eyes widened in happiness when he saw the plate of cookies, trying to reach for one. He whined when he couldn’t and pouted to Liam.

The alpha obliged and took a cookie off the top of the pile and held it to Louis’ lips, feeding the omega slowly.

Louis’ eyes closed at the taste, delighted that Liam put the cookies in the oven to make them warm and chewy.

“So good,” he groaned.

He felt Harry unravel the towel a bit so it pooled on top of his thighs, letting his arms free. Confused, Louis opened his eyes and found everyone else’s on his. He turned to Liam for an explanation and the alpha only took Louis’ hands in his, rubbing his thumb over the omega’s soft skin.

“Li Li? What’s going on?”

Louis glanced to the others then back to Liam when he felt the alpha squeeze his hands.

“Louis,” Liam’s eyes bore into his, “we need to talk.”

The omega felt tears welling in his eyes as he knew that this was it. _They’re going to tell me that they don’t want me around anymore, that they think I’m ugly and that I look bad without a shirt on. They hate me._

“Lou? No, Kitty, why are you crying?”

Liam’s soft voice only made the omega cry harder knowing that soon he won’t be able to hear it anymore.

“Be-because you’re going t-to tell me that you do-don’t want me to talk to yo-you guys anymore,” Louis hiccupped, his voice sounding high pitched and broken. _Disgusting_.

He felt Harry’s arms tighten around him and Louis turned so he could bury his head in the alpha’s neck, frantically scenting him to try to calm down. His hands were still being held by Liam.

“Baby, no,” Liam sighed, “actually the opposite.”

Louis tried desperately to stop crying. Harry’s scent and touch along with Liam running his thumb over his hand soothed him enough for his tears to cease but he still hiccupped occasionally.

Reluctantly and embarrassed, he turned himself in Harry’s lap to face Liam once again. Louis looked behind him with crystalline eyes to Niall and Zayn. The blonde omega was curled up in his alpha’s lap, both of them watching Louis and Liam’s interaction carefully.

The brunette’s gaze flickered back to Liam and he leaned against Harry. He looked into Liam’s eyes; warm pools of melted chocolate.

“All of us care for you so much Louis, probably more then we should,” the alpha said. “We’ve known you for two days and we already know that you’re the piece of us that we never knew was missing. Ever since we met you just yesterday, not one of us could stand to be apart from you. It was so hard to just sit by and let another alpha and omega take you away from us. Something was off the rest of that day. We had a taste of what it was like to be complete and letting you go was too difficult. Louis, you make us feel whole. As people and as a pack. We can’t let you slip through our fingers like Ashton did; we’re smarter than that. We want you Louis. All of us want you to one day join our pack and make us complete.”

Liam knelt on the floor in front of Louis, squeezing his hands.

“Will you be ours?”

Louis couldn’t see through his tears. They made Liam distorted in his eyes as well as Niall and Zayn when he looked at them. He felt Harry squeeze his waist with reassurance, telling him that it’s all true and that he isn’t just imagining anything. He finally got what he wanted.

“Yes,” he said quietly but it sounded like a shout in the still silence, “I want to be yours.”

A tear escaped his eye and instead of hiding it, he smiled. Because this tear was one of happiness. The pack didn’t reject him. They didn’t tell him to stay away. _They wanted him_.

Niall launched himself onto Harry and Louis, hugging the crying omega tightly. Louis felt tears land on his shoulder from Niall. Two more pairs of arms wrapped around him and he was in the middle of a warm, emotional hug. _He’s theirs now._

When the crying stopped and all that was left were smiles, the hug dissipated but everyone stayed close together; just because they could.

“We want to ask your family before we claim you, Louis.” Zayn said, respecting tradition just as they had when they claimed Niall.

Liam placed a hand on Louis’ thigh. “And even though we won’t be bonded until we get permission to, you’re still ours, okay? Don’t forget that.”

“Just ours,” Niall added.

Louis nodded. “All yours.”

And he is all theirs. They’re his and he’s theirs. They belong to each other and are made for each other.

“When do you think we could meet your family?” Harry asked, petting Louis’ hair like he did earlier.

Louis bit his lip and averted eye contact with everyone else, looking at his and Liam’s intertwined hands.

“Um, I don’t really know if it would be a good idea for you to meet them.”

“What?” Niall’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why not?”

“I don’t know how they’ll react. They don’t really like the thought of me with an alpha that they hadn’t approved of beforehand. Never mind three alphas and an omega,” Louis looked up, becoming sad because he was _so close_ to having what he wanted, and now it’s all going to slip away.

Liam smiled. “Well we convinced Niall’s parents, so I have no doubt that we can charm yours as well. They were quite difficult, but no one can resist us.”

He winked at Louis and the omega rolled his eyes, but he didn’t even try to contain his smile. Louis had no doubt that these four would be the ones to persuade and change his family’s mind. _My alphas and omega._

“Wanna get this over with then?” he suggested.

They all smiled.

“Let’s go, it’s time to turn the charm on.”


	5. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments mean so much to me, so thank you <3
> 
> But I would love to have comments that tell me how you feel at one part or if you didn't like something that happened or tell me what you want to see happen. The longer the comment, the better. I read every single comment and respond to them all, so don't be scared :)
> 
> Shout out to @oopsygaysy and @bouncybumboobear because their comments on my previous chapters have been so amazing and I'm so thankful that they're so supportive of me and my story
> 
> okAY SO I KNOW THAT IT'S KINDA LATE BUT IT'S STILL FRIDAY WHERE I AM SO THIS IS ON TIME

In the car, Louis was ecstatic. It really hit him that the four he wanted, _actually_ wanted him. They wanted to claim him and he wanted to be claimed by them, so badly. If his parents said no to the claiming, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to find another person that would be any equivalent to these boys.

They sat in the same seats as they were on the drive to the house. Niall’s arms wrapped around Louis’ waist tightly and Harry’s arm sat on Louis’ thigh, rubbing his hand up and down it slowly.

Niall was talking enthusiastically about everything they were going to do once they claimed the brunette. Cuddling, kissing, and more cuddling.

Though no matter how hard he tried, Louis couldn’t focus on the blonde. Each one of his senses were narrowed on Harry’s hand encasing his leg comfortingly but still managed to spread tingles over his thigh and send unmentionable pleasure to his abdominal area.

The alpha’s hand was perfect in Louis’ eyes. Large; but not too much as where it would be unproportioned. Strong; but delicate enough to treat Louis as if he was a flower. Soft; but rough enough to prove that he was a full-fledged alpha. Warm; enough to leave Louis’ skin searing where Harry’s hand dragged across it, despite his jeans. Sexy; _god_ , _so sexy_.

Thankfully, Louis was jerked from his thoughts when Niall undid both of their seatbelts and pulled Louis onto his lap, out of the curly haired alpha’s reach. If the brunette continued to think about Harry’s hand on his thigh, touching and holding it, he would’ve had a slick stain on the back of his denim jeans.

Despite that, Louis whined and tried to move back to Harry, his omega craving the alpha’s touch whether it was a smart idea or not.

“Stop that,” Niall pulled him in tighter, using dominance to cease Louis’ omega’s needs.

“But Ni Ni-“

“No. Harry is using his alpha powers against you, he’s trying to seduce you. And only I’m allowed to seduce you. Ever.”

Louis’ eyes followed Niall’s accusing glare to Harry, who shrugged and held his hands up in surrender.

“I’m an alpha, I can’t resist,” He smiled boyishly and laughed.

Louis giggled and his inner omega calmed down, giving the brunette control over his actions once again. He leaned back into Niall’s chest and inhaled the omega’s sweet scent. His eyes closed as he exhaled and he let the blonde’s scent lull him into serenity.

“You smell like cookies.” The brunette said, inhaling once again.

He felt Niall’s nose at his neck, his breaths tickling his skin.

“You smell like caramel,” Niall inhaled deeply, “so rich and sweet.”

The Irish omega scented Louis’ neck, seemingly desperate to take it all in. Louis didn’t mind and continued letting the smell of cookies waft over him to imprint in his mind forever.

When Niall started suckling gently on the soft skin of Louis’ neck, the brunette groaned softly and let his head roll back onto Niall’s shoulder, focusing all of his senses on the omega’s lips on his skin.

He could feel one of Niall’s hands around his waist slipping lower to his hips, the other holding Louis flush against him. The blonde’s fingers toyed with the waistband of Louis’ jeans, slowly slipping underneath the denim.

Louis knew that he began producing slick when Niall’s hand fully wriggled into his pants, brushing against his semi. It was just a small amount, not enough for the alphas to smell it yet, but Niall knew.

“You wet, darling?” The blonde whispered in his ear.

Louis whined and nodded his head, turning slightly so his face was buried in Niall’s neck. He surrounded himself with the smell of cookies and mouthed at the omega’s neck, trying to contain his whimpers as he felt the boy’s hand move delicately across his skin and out of his jeans.

“Later, baby.”

Both arms secured themselves around Louis’ waist but the brunette stayed in his place, breathing Niall in hungrily.

“Kitty.”

Louis reluctantly pulled out of Niall’s neck and looked to Liam, whose eyes were glancing towards him through the rear-view mirror.

“I have no idea where to go.”

Louis laughed softly – still in the aftershock of the intimate moment between him and Niall – and directed the alpha to his pack’s neighbourhood. Each pack had one, no matter how big or small. All of the families in the pack lived in the houses surrounding each other, the largest always being the pack leader’s house.

Louis’ neighbourhood sat behind a large set of gates. Liam pulled up and stopped the car in front of them.

Niall’s arms loosened around Louis’ waist and the brunette carefully climbed out of the car to talk to the alpha guarding the gate.

“Louis?” The guard cocked his head to the side, confused as why the pack leader’s son wasn’t in Ashton’s car as he always was after school.

“Hey,” Louis smiled, “They’re my friends, we uh, want to talk to my dad.”

The guard skeptically looked at the car behind Louis, “Are they alphas?”

“Yeah, and one omega,” Louis bit his lip. “They’re going to ask permission to claim me.”

“What the hell?” The alpha barked out a laugh. “Are you kidding me?”

Crossing his arms defensively, Louis glared at the guard. “No, I am not. Please, do your job and open the gate.”

Louis left the laughing guard and got back in the car, sitting on Niall’s lap again in a huff.

The car began to move again and the brunette didn’t utter a word, instead opting to glare out the window.

Alphas never take him seriously. They laugh in his face when he tries to take up a role of authority. His dad is pack leader so naturally he should be held to some level of respect within the pack. He certainly is whenever his dad is near, but when the pack leader is gone, people refuse to take the “little omega” seriously. The only time alphas listen to him is when he threatens to report back to his father that he’s being disrespected.

His father adores Louis wholeheartedly, as well as his mother. So if it ever gets back to them that their omega son isn’t being treated with upmost respect, the pack leader is out for blood. Louis’ mother and father also love their daughters, all four of them. His two older sisters are both alphas so naturally they aren’t as protective of them. His two younger sisters haven’t presented yet so they are just as protected as Louis is. But the young twins are never disrespected as they’re loved by the whole pack. Louis is too, but he just isn’t taken seriously.

His older sisters, Lottie and Fizzy are like his parents as well. They both presented as alphas which wasn’t a surprise to anyone considering that they both have unmistakeably alpha traits. The two of them protect Louis as he’s an omega and younger than both of them.

Thinking about his family made Louis’ nerves spike. His father and two older sisters threaten to bite off the heads of alphas who even _approach_ the omega, and then there’s Ashton who is also extremely protective of him. _How the hell will we convince them_?

“Louis, baby?”

Zayn’s head peeked at him from the passenger seat. “This the house?”

Louis peered out the window and nodded when he saw his large house. They pulled into the driveway and parked beside Ashton’s car. Both of his sister’s and his parent’s cars were home.

He sighed when Zayn opened the door beside him and Niall.

“Do we have to do this?” Louis bit his lip.

Niall looked at him in confusion. “Don’t you want us to claim you?”

“Yes, I do, so much. But I don’t want you guys to get denied and then leave me.”

Liam and Harry got out of the car and stood beside Zayn. Louis groaned.

“Why can’t we just do this in secret?” The brunette suggested. “You won’t have to ask for permission, no one will know. It’ll be our little secret.”

“No.” Liam looked sternly at the omega. “This is important Louis. I do not want to have to hide our claim on you and I can guarantee that my mates feel the exact same way.”

“I know,” Louis sighed sadly. He looked at the four and knew that they had to try. He couldn’t give them up without a fight. “Let’s get this over with.”

Niall pecked the brunette’s temple and let Zayn carry Louis off of his lap and set him on the ground, Niall following after.

“We won’t let you go Louis, no matter what happens inside. We won’t stop until you’re ours.” Zayn held the omega’s hands and looked into his eyes.

Louis nodded and they walked to the front door, Zayn still holding one of his hands. Once they reached the big set of double doors, Louis let his hand slip from the alpha’s.

He took a deep breath, attempting to calm his pounding heart but to no avail. He opened the door slowly and pushed it open enough to walk into the front hall, signaling for the others to wait outside.

“Dad?” He called.

The omega looked to the top of the stairs when he heard footsteps and watched Fizzy walk down them to give her brother a hug. Louis buried his head into her neck and inhaled her scent. She smells like the air right after it rains and it has always soothed Louis.

“I missed you, bear,” she mumbled into his hair.

Louis pulled away from the warm hug and bit his lip, looking at his feet. He shuffled away from his sister a bit in hopes of blocking the boys behind the door.

Fizzy looked at her brother in confusion. “Lou?”

He looked up at her.

“Are you going to close the door? You’re letting out heat.”

The omega opened his mouth to respond but he couldn’t, his voice lost in a wildfire of nerves.

Fizzy’s eyes squinted skeptically and walked closer to Louis. He clenched his eyes shut when she pulled the door to open all the way. Her gasp made his cerulean eyes spring open.

Louis stepped to the side and watched her sister stare at the four mates, seemingly frozen in time. Her eyes widened but she made no move, until she breathed in the scent of three alphas.

Immediately she growled and Louis was pulled behind her.

“Who the hell are you?” she snarled.

“Fizzy,“ Louis said loudly so his sister could hear him over the protective rumble from her chest.

His sister’s hands gripped his shoulders tightly and brought the omega in front of her, making sure his back was facing the alphas and omega and keeping an eye on them herself.

“Who are they and how the hell do you know them?”

Her eyes pierced into Louis’ and he felt her hands tighten on his shoulders. He whimpered quietly and looked down, ashamed that an alpha was mad at him no matter if she was his sister or not.

“They’re my friends,” he whispered, still upset, “I need to talk to dad. With them.”

She growled in their direction again, unhappy with the request.

“Fine,” she snapped

Louis’ sister stormed down the hall towards their dad’s office. Louis motioned for the others to come inside the hall and follow. His heart broke when he saw Niall’s head tucked into Liam’s neck, clearly upset that an alpha was yelling at him. It didn’t faze alphas but omegas definitely suffered when an alpha was mad, no matter if they were at fault or not. But this time, Niall was part of the reason Louis’ sister was angry, so it hit him much harder

“Come on,” Louis whispered, fazed and upset from the whirlwind of rage his sister emitted.

He began to lead the group down the same path his sister just stormed through, letting the mates fall into step behind him. His hand was tugged into a warm and much larger one with long legs matching his stride.

Louis looked up and Harry’s twinkling green eyes met with his. The alpha kissed the top of the brunette’s head, silently telling him that everything will be alright.

When they reached the office door, Louis tentatively knocked on it. He could smell the alphas inside of it, along with an omega.

“Come in,” His father’s voice called from the other side.

Louis pushed the door open and stepped inside, followed by Harry, Liam, Niall, and then Zayn. They stood by the wall near the door, surprised at the amount of people already in the office.

Fizzy was standing behind her dad’s desk, still glaring at the alphas and omega that came in with Louis. Lottie, Ashton, and his mother all stood with her and Louis’ dad sat at his large mahogany desk.

It was so silent that Louis could hear Zayn quietly closing the door. His father looked at him with stern eyes.

“Lou, why are these alphas and omega in my house?”

The English omega fiddled with his fingers nervously and took a step forward. Everyone behind the desk watched his hand slip out of Harry’s.

“They’re my friends and they, uh, want your permission to claim me.”

The alphas behind the desk all visibly bristled, and Lottie let out a warning growl towards the three alphas standing tall behind Louis.

Dan, Louis’ father and pack leader, leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and studied the mates. “They want my permission?”

“Yeah, they want to stick with tradition.”

The brunette omega watched his dad as he assessed the group behind him. He seemed indifferent but he suspected that his dad mirrored how the other alphas physically presented themselves but on the inside; protective, possessive, and downright disgusted by these men trying to claim Louis.

“How do you all know each other?”

“Well-“ Louis jumped into the long explanation of their unconventional meeting and everything afterwards.

“No, Lou, let them talk.”

Louis nodded respectfully and stepped back into the group. Harry grabbed his hand again.

“You,” Louis’ dad pointed at Liam, whose arm was around Niall’s shoulders, “Who are you all and which pack are you from?”

Liam carried his head high, not letting Louis’ dad affect him and kept a cool nature. “My name is Liam Payne. My mates are Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, and Niall Horan. We are all a part of the Payne pack. My dad, Geoffrey Payne, is pack leader and I am next in line. My family and I have decided that my alphas and I will be pack leader and I will be pack alpha. We’ve been mated for a year now, Niall being our omega.”

Louis’ father nodded his head slowly, taking in the information that Liam told him. Louis watched his dad nervously.

He felt Harry squeeze his clammy hand. He looked up at the alpha and they locked eyes. The jade hue calmed Louis enough for his heart to beat at a normal pace so they both turned back to his family.

Louis’ dad looked at Harry. “What are your intentions with my son?”

“To love him,” Harry’s deep drawl comforted Louis. “In the future we want to mate your son, with your permission, and protect him as well as you have for the rest of our lives.”

“You don’t have to protect him,” Lottie snapped from behind her dad, “we do that just perfectly.”

“I understand-“

“May I say something?”

Louis looked surprisingly towards Niall, not at all expecting the omega to speak up in such a tense situation.

His dad’s eyebrows raised, surprised as well. “You may.”

“I understand that you’re concerned about us taking away Louis. He’s so precious that I wouldn’t want to trust other people with him either. But the fact of the matter is that you all have busy lives and can’t be focused on protecting Louis all the time. You can try, of course, but it isn’t realistic.” Niall gestured to Louis’ two sisters. “You two have time now, but what about later on when you find a mate? Your main priority will be providing for them and running this pack. You don’t even go to his school where he is exposed to so many unbonded and horny alphas. Even Ashton, who watches over him while at school, is hardly near him. They have different classes every single period and he also has his own omega to attend to. But the four of us are there for him, every single minute of the day. At least two of us are in each of his classes and we are more than capable to protect him. We were the ones that got that sex-driven alpha away from him and we were the ones to hold him afterwards. All of you have done a phenomenal job at taking care of Louis, but now we want to. We want to mate him and make sure he feels loved and safe every single day.”

Louis locked eyes with Niall from across Harry. The sincerity in the blonde’s eyes made him realize that every single thing he said was true and that this isn’t some act. Niall didn’t say that they were going to or will love and protect him, he said that they already do. The promise of forever was laced through his words.

“You seem to care a lot about my son,” Dan pulled the omegas from their moment.

“We do, sir,” Zayn said.

The alpha interlocked his fingers together then turned his chair towards the slightly less brooding group in the back. “Any questions for them?”

Lottie crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Why the hell do you think it’s okay for you to ask us if you can claim him when we have no idea how you treat omegas? What if you abuse the one you already have?”

Her words hung heavy in the air. Everyone held their breath. You never question an alpha’s ability of taking care of their omega. _Never._

“How dare you.” Niall glared at Lottie, pointing an accusing finger at her. “You have no right to say that. They treat me like a fucking prince. They claimed me for _two years_ to make sure that I wanted to be with them and if I didn’t, I could leave at any damn time. But I didn’t. You know why? Because they love me unconditionally and they want me to be fucking happy.”

Niall was slightly red in the face and he took a deep breath.

“They treat me really well Lottie,” Louis said softly. “I wouldn’t want them to claim me if they didn’t. And I see how they treat Niall, it’s everything I’ve ever wanted from a mate.”

Louis’ eyes flitted between his sister’s and the floor. He hoped that she believed him.

“How are we supposed to know that this won’t end with Louis heartbroken and this whole thing not working out?” Ashton asked, not as accusing as Lottie was but asked out of concern.

Louis’ eyes locked on Ashton’s. “Do you remember the night that you met Calum? You knew from only a couple hours of meeting him that he was the one. And that’s exactly how I feel about these boys. I know that in my gut, we’re all meant for each other.”

“From the moment I set my sights on Louis, I knew that he was something special. It was the same feeling that I had when I first saw Harry, Liam, and Niall.” Zayn confessed.

Dan nodded and sighed heavily. “Can you boys step into the hall for a moment, we all need to have a discussion with Lou.”

The mates nodded and each kissed Louis’ head softly before trailing into the hall, the door shutting quietly behind them.

The room was silent. All eyes were on Louis and his were set on his father.

“Dad?”

Dan sighed and looked at his son. “You brought in a strong bunch Lou. Most alphas wouldn’t have been as brave as those have. They would’ve gave up when things weren’t going their way but these ones stayed strong and defended themselves. And that omega,” his dad chuckled to himself, “he’s got quite a strong will. He called out an _alpha_ on her bullshit.”

“It was a valid question!” Lottie defended herself.

Louis’ dad only laughed and continued talking. “They’re strong and they proved to me that they would do a lot for you. Is it true that they’re the ones that stopped the alpha from making any advances on you?”

Louis nodded. “It is.”

“Over the years as pack leaver I’ve been able to develop some skills that help me decode someone’s character from just one conversation. From what I can tell, these guys are good for you. They’re trustworthy and their hearts are in the right places, as well as their intentions. Jay?” He looked behind him to his mate, “What do you think?”

Louis’ mum smiled towards her son. “I think that they’re meant to be. I know everything about you Louis and when you look at them I can see the same twinkle in your eye from when you watched Peter Pan for the first time. You’ve fallen in love with them the same way you had fallen in love with that movie.”

“Thank you, mum,” Louis bashfully smiled at the ground, his cheeks shading pink at the thought of how fast he’d fallen for these boys. He wouldn’t say love _yet_ , but it’s coming to that.

“Are you actually gonna let them claim him?” Fizzy asked her dad in disbelief.

The pack leader turned his seat to face his two daughters. “Yes, I am. Because I trust these boys. And the fact that they came and asked me permission shows that they respect me. They could’ve run off with Lou but they didn’t so I say we give them a chance. And I hope that you two do the exact same thing when you find your mates. These boys have set a good example.”

The two girls huffed but stayed silent, giving in to their dad’s say.

“Ashton,” Louis’ dad looked at the alpha. “I still want you to watch over Louis. I trust that these boys will treat him right but if they don’t, I still need you to protect him.”

“Of course,” Ashton nodded. “He’s my best friend, I’ll always protect him.”

Louis smiled gratefully at his best friend and the alpha winked back at him, making both of them laugh quietly.

“Alright Lou,” his dad clapped his hands together, “let’s bring them back in.”

Louis opened the door and waved the mates back into his father’s office. He stood beside Niall, seeing how nervous the blonde was and wrapped and arm around his waist, pulling him into his side. Niall lay his head on Louis’ shoulder and sighed softly.

“So,” Louis’ dad clapped his hands together, “you all have showed me that you’re quite dedicated to my son. From what I can tell, you all have good intentions. So as pack leader and Louis’ father, I’m giving you permission to claim my son.”

Niall gasped and lifted his head from Louis’ shoulder. The brunette was pulled into an excited hug and he laughed, kissing the blonde boy’s cheek. The alphas joined the embrace, hiding the omegas in the middle of their group hug.

“ _But_ ,” the pack leader’s voice was strong and the hug separated.

“If any of you hurt Louis, I will not hesitate to initiate war between our packs. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir,” Zayn responded, beaming.

Louis’ hand was tugged into Niall’s and the two omegas smiled at each other, tears shining in the blonde’s eyes.

“I’m so happy,” he whispered to Louis.

And Louis was too. He knew that he met these boys only a mere few days ago but he felt from the moment they met, that they were meant to be together. He was so scared that only he felt it, but now he knew for sure that they wanted him just as much as he wanted them. And now they had each other.

Jay clapped her hands together from behind her husband, smiling just as wide as the others were.

“Please boys,” she said, “stay for dinner.”

“We’d love-“

“Actually,” Louis cut Liam off, smiling sheepishly, “I want to show them the backyard. We’ll be back in time though.”

With a laugh he grabbed Niall’s and Zayn’s hands and pulling the boys out of the office, Harry and Liam quickly trailing behind.


	6. New Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY
> 
> I have been so busy with school and then christmas but now i'm back and (hopefully) here to stay. this chapter is a christmas gift for you all.
> 
> this chapter is shorter than usual but i was so desperate to give you guys something for this week's update. it should go back to the regular length after this chapter so don't worry. i also said that there would be transformations into wolf form in the comments but due to this chapters length it got left out but it should be in the next chapter or the one after that
> 
> QUESTION FOR YOU ALL: how do you feel about feminization? like the omegas wearing 'girl' clothes like panties, thigh highs, leggings, etc. let me know in the comments :)

The backyard behind Louis’ house was dark, illuminated only by strings of fairy lights on the cover over the patio and around the trunks of the tall trees. Despite the darkness, Louis pulled Zayn and Niall further along a path lined with greenery. The flickering lights lit each of their faces and cast soft shadows on the ground.

Louis ran to the end of the path and up the steps of a painted white gazebo, also wrapped with the twinkling lights. There were two wood framed couches set up inside, covered in soft pillows and blankets. The brunette tugged Niall down onto the couch before falling into the Irish omega’s lap. His eyes crinkled at the sides because of his beaming grin.

Louis took Niall’s face in his hands.

“We did it Ni Ni,” he whispered.

“We did baby,” Niall kissed Louis’ cheek. “And now you’re all mine.”

Louis giggled and tucked his head into the crook of Niall’s neck. _He’s his._

“Excuse me,” Zayn cleared his throat, “I think he’s ours too.”

Niall scoffed, “Hell no.” He pulled Louis closer. “Mine.”

Louis wiggled out of Niall’s hold, despite the blonde’s protesting whine, and stood in front of the alphas who have yet to sit down.

“I’m yours too,” he reassured. “I mean, if you still want me to be.”

Louis looked up at the alphas with wide eyes, growing nervous. He put these alphas through a lot of trouble, why would they still want him? They already have Niall. They don’t need him.

“Hey,” Liam picked Louis up and sat down on the couch beside Niall, settling the brunette omega to straddle his lap. He tilted Louis’ chin up so they could lock eyes. “We want you, and that is the way that it’ll always be. We are one step closer now to you being permanently ours. There is no way that we will ever change our minds. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Louis muttered, looking down to his lap. Liam’s voice was so strong, it made his omega feel the need to submit.

Liam squeezed Louis’ hips and raised his eyebrows.

“Alpha,” Niall whispered to the omega.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “Yes… Alpha.” Louis bit his lip, searching for the approval that he craved in Liam’s eyes.

The alpha smiled softly. He kissed Louis’ forehead. “Good boy.”

Liam pulled Louis into his chest and let Louis scent the alpha. Omegas needed to be surrounded by _alpha_ whenever they submit. If they aren’t, they drop into omegaspace. It’s a very good thing after they’ve been knotted, but it’s dangerous when they drop in a normal situation.

Louis breathed in deeply, taking in Liam’s pine scent like it was his life line. When he took in enough for his inner omega to be fully sated, he pulled out of Liam’s neck and sat back up again.

Harry and Zayn sat on the couch with them. Harry sat close enough to Louis that their upper thighs were touching and Zayn pulled Niall onto his lap.

“Now Lou,” Harry put his hand on Louis’ upper thigh, just under where Liam’s hands encased his hips and Louis visibly shivered at the contact. Harry smirked. “We are very protective-“

“Unnecessarily possessive,” Niall corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes jokingly. “We are very protective alphas. We like everyone to know that Niall is ours. And now, the same goes to you.”

Louis eyed Harry carefully, trying to decipher what the alpha was getting at.

“Unfortunately, you can’t bear our marks yet. To any alpha, you’re seemingly available, and that just won’t do. So our only option is to give you some temporary marks, until we mate and you have our marks permanently.”

Harry leaned closer to kiss along the side of his neck and Louis’ eyes fluttered closed. The alphas lips stopped moving and focused on the skin just under Louis’ jaw. He suckled on the skin and nipped every once in a while. The alpha took his time to create the perfect love bite on the brunette’s skin.

Louis whimpered when Harry began to suck harder. He knew that the bite would be bold on his tanned skin. He also knew that that was Harry’s exact intentions.

He felt the alpha pull away from his neck. His eyes stayed closed and he let the cool fall breeze make the wet skin on his neck chill. A whimper escaped his lips when a large hand encased his neck and a thumb rubbed over his new mark.

“Perfect,” Harry whispered, admiring his mark.

Louis kept his eyes shut and tilted his head to the side to put the blossoming purple love bite on display. He knew that he was being cheeky by showing off put he couldn’t help it. This was the first time that an alpha had ever marked Louis, and his omega instincts were overpowered by the thoughts of _Alpha._

So many hands found their way onto him. On his waist, his shoulders, his tummy, and his neck. A finger traced along his collarbone, gliding up and down Louis’ smooth skin.

“You’re ours.”

Louis opened his eyes and was met with Liam’s warm brown ones.

“You’re ours, kitten. From this day until our last, you belong to us. If anyone gets too close to _our_ omega, we will rip their throat out. We are never letting you go. You are _ours_.”

Louis whined high in his throat and bared his neck in submission, also showcasing his new mark. “Yes Alpha.”

Liam’s eyes grew dark at his omega’s obedience and a possessive growl ripped itself from his chest. The alpha lunged himself at the willing omega and sunk his teeth into the still tender skin near his new mark, biting just underneath Harry’s love bite.

Louis gasped in surprise. He expected some act of possessiveness from his alpha but he didn’t think that they would bite him so early on in the bonding. Not that he was complaining.

Liam dug his teeth deeper into Louis’ skin, not deep enough to leave a permanent mark but enough to outlast Harry’s by a couple weeks.

Instinctually, Louis began to grind his hips into Liam’s, trying desperately to give the primal alpha pleasure. He was stopped when massive hands clamped down onto his hips, ceasing all movement and making him growl weakly.

Louis tried to be good and stay still, but when Liam moved his teeth slightly inside of his neck, all of Louis’ efforts went out the window. He resisted with all of his strength against the hands holding his hips and scratched his nails down Liam’s chest.

The alpha’s chest had a constant possessive grumble emitting from it, driving his alpha instincts to cloud heavily over his mind. The sound spurred Louis’ omega into a sex frenzy. Liam didn’t want to let go of his omega’s neck, but even through his primal instincts driving him on he knew that he couldn’t do this to Louis. It was unfair to prepare his omega’s body for pleasure when he wouldn’t be getting any that night. They are not knotting him right now, especially when they’re in his parents’ backyard.

With a reluctant growl, Liam pulled his teeth from the omega’s neck. Louis whined profusely but despite his efforts he couldn’t beg for more because of the haze in his mind.

The hands on Louis’ hips released some of the pressure but still kept a tight hold. Taking advantage of that, the omega ground his hips mercilessly into Liam’s. He felt his slick soak his boxers but he ignored it and just bared his neck, inviting the alpha in for more.

“ _Alpha.”_

It was the only word that he could think of and the only one that he needed.

“ _Alpha… Alpha,”_ he begged.

The hands on Louis’ hips tightened again, pulling him off of the alpha’s lap and into someone else’s. One of the hands left his hip and began to massage the skin on the back of his neck, squeezing it occasionally.

Louis felt the cloud over his mind begin to fade and he recognized what was happening. One of the alphas was using his spot to settle his inner omega. An omega’s spot is often used to sate them during stressful situations or in this case, horny situations. But it’s very unlikely that an alpha would ever deny an omega what they want.

“Fuck.”

Liam was breathing heavily, his eyes dark and primal and settled on Louis.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he repeated.

The alpha closed his eyes and pulled Niall onto his lap where Louis was just a moment ago. Niall sat on top of the small slick stain that was left on Liam’s jeans.

Liam dug his nose into his omega’s neck and inhaled deeply, letting the sweet scent settle his inner alpha enough to carry a conversation.

“Tonight,” Liam pulled his face from his omega’s neck but still held him close. “You’re coming back to our place. We’re going to claim you properly.”

Louis’ eyes widened. He didn’t expect that at all.

“Now,” Liam stood with Niall resting on his hip. “Let’s go inside. We’ll stay with your family while you change and clean yourself up. I’d prefer not to have a boner while eating dinner with your family, it sends the wrong message.”

“I’ll go with him!” Niall perked up, bouncing slightly on Liam’s hip.

“No way,” The alpha tightened his hold on his omega, “If we have to suffer, you do too.”

-

Louis ran into his house from the backdoor, giggling and squirming away from Zayn’s grasp.

“I can walk, Zayn!” he laughed. “I don’t need to be carried!”

The alpha gripped Louis’ hips and pulled the omega’s back into his chest. His stubble scratched the skin of Louis’ shoulder and Zayn nipped along the edge of Harry’s mark.

It’s an unwritten rule that no alpha messes with another alpha’s mark on their omega, whether they’re together or not. Despite how close these boys were; they would never think of touching each others’ marks.

Louis smiled lazily and let Zayn hold him still to nip at his skin. The slick stain on the back of his jeans was mostly dried but he knew that the scent was driving the alphas up the wall, even Niall seemed a bit aroused.

The brunette felt his eyes close in relaxation when Zayn’s hand started massaged his omega spot softly but with strong hands.

The alphas and omega behind them were whispering faintly. They were obviously freaking out over Zayn’s display of affectionate domination over Louis and how well the omega was accepting it. Their little Lou was so trusting of them and it warmed their hearts.

The sound of a camera’s phone taking a picture woke Louis from his daze. The omega opened his eyes and turned his head around enough to see Harry smiling sheepishly and Niall scowling at him.

“Sorry,” he smiled cheekily, “but it was just too cute. At least I have a new lock screen now.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and growled playfully, continuing to nip at Louis’ neck. He was slowly building up a new mark on the omega’s neck. It wasn’t as primal as Liam’s or possessive as Harry’s, but the same feelings were behind it; just a different approach.

Louis smiled and lay his head on Zayn’s shoulder, closing his eyes again and falling back into the bubble of just _ZaynandLouis_.

The dark haired alpha pulled back just barely to examine his new mark, deeming it good enough and licking the skin to slowly pull Louis back into reality.

The omega’s eyes opened and he sighed lazily, enjoying the warm breath on his neck and the barely there throbbing. It was a constant reminder that three alphas left their mark on him.

Louis’ eyes flickered up when he heard footsteps and watched Fizzy walk into the hall that they were in while texting. The omega cleared his throat, catching her attention and making her look up from her phone.

Her eyes flickered from Louis to Zayn to the three behind them then down to his neck. She rolled her eyes when she saw the marks.

Fizzy turned around to walk out the way she came in.

“He’s not yours,” she called back before disappearing into another room.

Immediately a chorus of low growls sounded; the alphas not liking her comment at all.

“Hey, calm down.” Louis turned around so he was face to face with Zayn and could also see the boys behind him. “I’m yours, all of yours. Don’t let her say who I belong to.”

“She thinks that you’re hers,” Harry crossed his arms and glared at the area where she was just standing.

“But I’m not,” Louis reassured them all, “She’s my sister and she’s an alpha, so she’s just protective of me. And you guys coming along just changed up some plans that we had so she’s obviously reluctant for me to be yours.”

“What plans?” Niall asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Well… um,” Louis bit his lip, “We were actually supposed to mate…”

“What?” Liam said, tightening his grip on Niall.

“Lottie, Fizzy, and I have always been really close so we had the idea to one day mate and it just stuck. We were thinking of finding another omega before we did but the three of us were supposed to bond before Christmas.”

“Did you want to be their omega?” Harry questioned.

Louis shrugged and looked down. “I wasn’t opposed to it. They’ve helped me through a few of my heats and it would’ve been nice. They’re amazing alphas and they take care of me so well… I was excited. But then I met you guys and all that went out the window. You’re the ones that I want now.”

Niall’s eyes widened. “The helped you through your heats!? What the fuck?” He screeched.

“They’re alphas and I was needy!” Louis defended himself.

“Did they knot-“

“No!” Louis shook his head frantically, “They didn’t _knot_ me! We weren’t even bonded!”

“But you were going to bond,” Niall’s eyes squinted accusingly.

“That’s before I met all of you!” Louis exclaimed then pouted and took a step away from Zayn’s chest. “Please don’t leave me because of this.”

Niall huffed and wiggled off of Liam’s hip. He stalked towards the upset omega and grabbed his chin, pulling it up so Louis’ eyes met with his.

“We are not letting you go. You are not _theirs_ because you belong to us, but mostly me. You’re mine, no matter what those fucking sexy alphas say.”

Niall tilted Louis’ chin up higher and roughly attached his mouth to an untouched patch of skin in the cluster of marks. His teeth dug into the skin, just letting the tips of his teeth push in to tease the whining brunette.

He sucked and nipped on the skin almost as harshly as Liam had, surprising the alphas and Louis. No omegas are _ever_ this possessive or aggressive.

“You are _mine_ ,” he whispered harshly into the omega’s ear.

“Yours,” Louis whined, “yours, yours, yours.”

Niall smirked at the blubbering omega and did a final suck onto his neck before he delicately kissed the purpling skin and met eyes with Louis once again.

“You need to get changed,” he ordered, “the smell of your slick is driving me insane.”

Louis nodded frantically with wide eyes. “Y-yes.”

The brunette obeyed and turned around to go to his room.

Smirking, Niall pat his bum twice. The brunette gasped and turned around, looking scandalized.

“Good boy.”

Louis blushed and walked away silently, going to his room to get changed.

The blonde turned around to face his alphas, each of them with an impressed look on their face.

“Are you sure you’re not an alpha?” Zayn smirked.

“Oh, I’m sure. No alpha could take your cocks like I can.”

Niall winked and turned around, following Louis out the room and leaving his alphas slightly surprised and slightly horny.


	7. For Your Eyes Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *when you post at 12:03 am because it's finally your update day*
> 
> i was thinking and im curious if anyone wanted to know anything about me so i decided that we could do a little q&a session in the comments. ask me anything, either about the story or just about who i am, and i'll answer.
> 
> q for you: do you consider yourself to be more like a beta, alpha, or omega?
> 
> my a: i'm a full fledged omega. I love being the small spoon and cuddling and soft things and being called cute names and just being taken care of. i'm also v bad at being dominant but quite the good submissive ;)
> 
> what are your opinions on hendall on the yacht and all? it's honestly making me really sad someone please hold me :c
> 
> so i have a proposition for you all. I was thinking and I realized that I haven't been the best regarding update management. so i was thinking that if you all approve, that for the whole month of january i don't update. i would use that time to write as many chapters as i can in advance so i won't be struggling every week to update. the next update (after this one) would be on the first friday of feburary. let me know what you think cause i really feel that this would be beneficial to the story

In his room, Louis was flustered. He rushed into his large closet to change his pants, leaving his slick stained skinny jeans on the carpeted floor in favour of soft leggings that hugged his skin. His thoughts were all over the place.

Niall treating him like that, it did something to him. He expected possessiveness from the alphas but an omega? Never. It showed him actually how much they cared about him and Louis didn’t know how to feel about it.

At first he felt reassured by it. These boys were serious about claiming him and eventually mating him, sooner rather than later. But then it started to scare him. He was stuck with them. There was no wiggle room in the relationship. What if he lost interest? Would they mate him without his consent?

Louis shook his head, shooing away his negative thoughts. He knew that no matter what, these boys want what’s best for him and if he wanted to leave the relationship, they would let him.

The brunette hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, eager to be with the boys again.

The kitchen was very busy. Jay was at the stove and Lottie was cutting veggies on the counter of the kitchen island. Fizzy was setting the table, occasionally sending glares to Zayn who was sitting with Dan and talking about god knows what. Liam, Harry, and Niall were perched on bar stools at the island with the blonde omega perched on Harry’s lap and laughing with Jay.

Liam’s head turned towards the archway Louis stood under the moment the omega’s sweet scent wafted into the room. He gestured for the omega to join him at the island and Louis obeyed, walking over quietly and balancing himself on the Alpha’s thigh.

Louis looked down at Liam’s hands resting on the counter in front of them and encased the large hands with his own, much smaller ones.

“Hi, Alpha.”

Liam’s chin rested on Louis’ shoulder, eyes following the omega’s to their hands.

“Hi, baby,” the Alpha smiled, “did you do what Niall told you to?”

Louis nodded slowly, “I did.”

“What a good boy,” Liam praised.

A blush dusted over Louis’ cheeks.

“Lou, baby,” His mother looked over to him, “Niall said that you wanted to go to their place tonight.”

The brunette’s eyes widened. “Yeah, but I’ll come home. I’m not like sleeping with them - I mean, staying over at their place. I think they’re going to claim me. But it’ll be innocent! Nothing bad… just fun. Not like _fun_ but fun as in board games and uh… movies?”

Jay laughed then checked on something that was in the oven, choosing not to respond.

Embarrassed, Louis averted his eyes to Lottie, who was shopping a carrot. The two locked eyes and Lottie smiled softly.

“So!” Niall cleared his throat loudly, making the two break eye contact, “Let’s eat!”

-

After a dinner full of Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall charming the pants off of Jay and Dan, the group made its way to the living room for tea and more chatting.

“I think I’m gonna do the dishes,” Lottie said, pulling away from the group.

“I will too,” Louis added eagerly, looking to Liam for approval.

The Alpha gave Louis a weary look then sighed at the omega’s pleading eyes and nodded.

Louis smiled cheerfully then rushed to the kitchen. He found Lottie standing at the sink with a large pile of dirty dishes beside her and many already sitting on a drying rack. Louis grabbed a tea towel and picked up a plate.

Lottie glanced at him and smiled, “Thanks boo.”

Louis nodded and wiped the towel along the dish while walking across the kitchen and opening the cabinet to put the plate away. Sighing heavily, he placed the dish carefully inside and closed the cupboard door.

“Are you mad at me?” he questioned, leaning against the countertop behind him and dropping his head to look at his feet.

“What? No, I could never,” the alpha abandoned her dishes to turn around and face her brother. “Look at me, Lou.”

Louis bit his lip and turned around, lifting his head up to look at his sister.

“Why would you think that?” she asked.

“Because I’m gonna let them claim me… and not you.”

Lottie sighed, her hands slightly clenching on the damp towel she was holding. “Well I’m mad about that. But it’s their fault, not yours.”

“But it’s my choice.“

“No, don’t try to make them look like the good guys here. They were the ones that took you away from us; they knew exactly what they were doing.”

The omega looked to the ground sadly. “Please don’t talk about them that way.”

“Oh but it’s okay if they talk shit about me?” Lottie raised her eyebrows and Louis knew it was a rhetorical question.

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed. “They don’t… they don’t say bad stuff about you,” He said, trying to shoo away the doubt Lottie planted in his mind that his alphas were anything but the kind and protective people that he knows them as.

“I bet they do. They’re all dicks, I can smell it on them. I hate them-“

“Stop!” Louis pleaded, clenching his eyes shut. “Please stop,” he said, softer than before.

The omega heard Lottie let out a loud, defeated sigh and soon her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, pulling the smaller omega into her body. He felt her chin rest on top of his head and he burrowed his head into the alpha’s neck.

“Don’t get upset, pup,” she murmured, running her hand soothingly up and down his spine. “It’s okay.”

“I just want you to like them,” Louis said, the words being muffled in Lottie’s neck but she still heard them.

“It’s just that I’m an alpha, Lou, and no alphas like their omegas being taken away from them. I don’t think that I’ll ever like them, to be honest.”

“But… what if you find a new omega,” Louis questioned. He regretted it soon after as the thought sent shivers up his spin. _I’m her omega. And theirs._

“Never,” Lottie squeezed her brother’s shoulders. “You will always be my omega, no matter if you mate someone else.”

Louis let her words sink in. _He’ll always be hers_. But if he mates the pack, then he won’t be hers. He’ll be theirs. What if she doesn’t mate? Then she’ll be all alone. No one to mate with and have pups. Who would help her through her ruts?

The omega sniffled and a warm tear slipped out of his eye onto the skin of his sister’s neck. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Do whatever makes you happy,” Lottie said.

Louis pulled back from her neck to look up at her but made sure to stay in her arms. “But you both make me happy! You and Fizzy and the boys. Why can’t we all mate?” He suggested although he had low hopes of her agreeing.

Lottie smiled but shook her head. “No baby, I don’t think that’d be best. I’d probably end up ripping all their heads off, except Fizzy and Niall’s, he’s quite the omega and I wouldn’t mind keeping him for myself.”

“Not a good idea then,” Louis bit his lip.

“Lou,” The alpha cupped his cheeks in her hands. “I love you. I always have and I always will, no matter if you’re my omega or not. If you decide to mate with them, I won’t be mad at you. And I’ll always be your alpha big sister anyways so if they aren’t giving you enough cuddles, you can come to me. I’m still here for you and that won’t ever change. You’re my pup, I could never let you go.”

Lottie smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you,” Louis looked up at his sister gratefully.

“Although,” she said, “just because I’m letting you do this, doesn’t mean that I’m okay with them. It’s my job to give them a hard time and make them work for my pup.”

The omega smiled and shook his head. “I’m going to let them claim me,” he said.

“I know, and I’m not mad at you for that” Lottie pulled him in for a warm hug.

“Thank you Lottie, this means so much to me.” Louis wrapped his arms around his sister’s waist and grabbed his own wrists behind her back to lock his arms around Lottie, keeping a tight hold on her.

Lottie’s arms tightened around her brother’s shoulders. “I know, pup. Fiz and I will always support you but those alphas get nothing from us. They need to earn our respect and if they can’t I will not hesitate to take you back.”

Louis bit his lip and smiled. “I have faith in them.”

 

* * *

 

After the dishes were done and the tea cups were empty, it was time for the pack and Louis to go back to Payne territory. Louis said his goodbyes at the door, promising his mother that he’ll be home before midnight and pretending not to notice the glares that his alpha sisters were giving the pack.

The radio was playing softly in the car but it was heard clearly. Everyone was thinking about what was coming.

This time Niall was in the middle seat with Harry on one side of him and Louis on the other. Zayn rarely sat in the backseat as he got carsick regularly and Liam drove most of the time. As pack Alpha, he took it upon himself to ensure that his mates travelled safely.

Louis stared out the window and watched the pack communities flash by, bright lights bordered by thick forest. The well-off packs usually were near the edges of town so they could have forest within their territory for when pack members transformed into their wolf form and needed some space to run and occasionally hunt.

The brunette bit his lip. He was nervous but excited at the same time.

He hasn’t known these boys for long, but there was obviously a connection between the five of them as he chose to bond with this pack over his _sisters_.

Niall whined from beside Louis and soon his seatbelt was being undone. The brunette gasped from shock when pale arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the blonde omega’s lap.

“Puppy!” Louis gasped.

Blonde hair tickled the bottom of his chin when Niall tucked his face into Louis’ neck. Kisses were placed delicately on the mark that Niall created on the soft skin a mere few hours ago.

“You weren’t paying attention to me,” the blonde mumbled into his neck.

Liam glanced back at them using the rear view mirror. “That isn’t safe,” he chastised.

Niall rolled his eyes and undid his own seatbelt, then pulled it over him and Louis and clicking it back into place.

“Better?” The omega cocked his head to the side sassily.

Liam rolled his eyes fondly and nodded, then looking back to the road.

Niall dug his face back into Louis’ neck, nuzzling further and further into it. At this point, Louis knew that Niall was scenting him. He felt the omega’s nose rub along his neck until he found Louis’ scent glands and stayed there, inhaling deeply and memorizing the scent.

Louis’ hands made their way to rest on top of Niall’s and he intertwined their fingers, their hands laying on Louis’ lap.

“When’s your next heat?” Niall questioned.

The question threw Louis off guard. It pierced the comfortable silence in the car and made everyone listen attentively to the conversation in the backseat.

Louis’ cheeks flushed, embarrassed at the very personal question and the pack straining to hear his answer.

“T-two weeks,” he stuttered.

“God,” Niall groaned, his face buried in Louis’ neck, “I can’t wait. You’re gonna smell so fucking good and your slick- shit, your slick.” He mouthed at the skin painted with his mark. “You were dripping when Liam bit you, fuck, imagine during your heat. It’ll be spilling out of you.”

The omega’s dirty words made Louis squirm a bit in his lap.

“I’ll be your first. I’m gonna make love to you before your heat even comes and before those damn alphas even get to see you. You’re for my eyes only,” Niall promised and held Louis tighter.

Harry cleared his throat, catching Louis’ attention. “Do you have any idea on how you would like to spend your heat?”

Louis averted eye contact from the alpha and looked at the carpeted floor. “Um, I haven’t really thought about it yet.”

“Well would you want to spend it with us? Or just one of us?” The alpha questioned.

“I… was thinking about my sisters helping me through it again…” Louis trailed off, fiddling with his hands.

The car screeched to a stop haphazardly in the driveway of the pack’s house and Louis looked up from his hands with wide eyes. He saw Liam watching him through the rear view mirror, the Alpha’s eyes a shade darker than usual. Louis averted his eyes.

The brunette took the initiative to unbuckle his and Niall’s seatbelt and slide off of the blonde’s lap and out of the car. He waited patiently and silently by the house door as everyone filed out of the car without a word. Liam walked over to them with long and powerful strides until he stood in front of Louis, effectively making the cowering omega feel even smaller than usual.

“We need to have a talk,” The Alpha said before turning to the front door.

Everyone followed him inside and into the living room. Louis sat on the edge of the loveseat while Niall sat down on its armrest and the three alphas standing in front of him. Harry and Zayn stayed a bit further back to let the pack Alpha handle the situation at hand.

“Louis,” Liam started but the omega whimpered, not liking how the Alpha said his name. His voice was so hard, and not in a good way. Usually when he whimpered, he would have three alphas and one omega rush to his aid but everyone stayed where they were. Louis even sent Niall a pleading look, but the blonde omega looked away with pained eyes.

“I understand that before us, your sisters helped you with your heats,” the Alpha said, “but that was before you agreed to let us claim you. Now, we are your alphas; not your sisters. Which means that they will have no sexual relations with you or any relations with you other than family. You do not bear their marks and they are not your mates so it is not their responsibility to assist you during your heats. But it is ours. So you have three options for your heat. You can spend it on your own, spend it with one of us, or spend it with all of us. It is your choice. None of us will be angry, upset, or resentful if you choose to take it on your own because we care about you being comfortable. But none of us will allow you to spend your heat with any other alpha, beta, or omega. You don’t have to decide now but you do need to at one point. Do you understand?”

Liam’s hard and steely voice made Louis regret ever bringing up his sister’s to help him during his heat. He knew it was a stupid idea and that it would upset the pack.

“Yes, Alpha,” Louis looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself.

“Good boy, thank you.”

The Alpha sat down on the couch and pulled Louis onto his lap, holding the omega close until he started to sniffle.

“What’s wrong kitty?” His voice was much softer now, as well as his eyes.

“I made you m-mad.” Louis hiccupped. “I was bad and you haven’t even claimed me yet.”

Liam nodded in understanding. “But the important thing now is that we dealt with it, and the problem is gone. So there’s no need to be upset, none of us are mad at you.”

Louis lay his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. “Do you still want to claim me?” He asked.

“Of course,” Liam stood and took Louis up with him, holding the omega bridal style.

The brunette looked at the two other alphas and they both nodded, joining him and Liam.

“Nothing will make us want to leave you,” Zayn said while taking Niall’s hand in his.

“You’re just so cute,” Harry cooed, leaning over Louis to rub their noses together, “and you’re all ours.”

“I am,” Louis agreed.

“I think it’s time to make that official,” Liam said.

The Alpha started to walk down a hall that led to the backdoor. Louis took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

_They want me to be theirs; I can be their omega with Niall. They will all love me forever and I will love them forever._

Liam set him down onto the grass once they were surrounded by the biting autumn night air. The omega’s eyes glanced to the boys surrounding him before his eyelids dropped closed. He felt his bones shift seamlessly and silky fur covering him and when he opened his eyes, he was a wolf.


	8. You're the One That I Want at the End of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR AND IT IS ALSO MY FAVORITE SO I HOPE YOU LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I DO
> 
> I'm fighting with my internet friend so I'm a bit upset rn. I don't have much to say except that I really hope you enjoy this chapter as its a stepping stone for the relationship of the pack. if you have any questions about the story or me just ask :)

Everyone who had ever seen Louis’ wolf form told him that it was beautiful. Pure white fur with strikingly blue eyes. And so small. He was the true epitome of an omega in both human and wolf forms.

Louis was the only one in his wolf form; sitting patiently on his haunches and looking up at the pack in front of him. Liam, Niall, Harry, and Zayn were seemingly frozen in time. Their eyes were glued to the wolf in front of them.

“Holy…” Niall said, kneeling in front of Louis and stroking the silky white fur behind his ears, making the wolf’s eyes close in content.  “You’re gorgeous,” he said. The blonde kissed the fur between Louis’ eyes before he shifted into his wolf as well.

Niall’s wolf was equally as stunning. Fleecy soft tawny fur covered him with a medium brown stripe running along his back and stopping at his tailbone. Aqua eyes met Louis’ icy ones and the white wolf wished that they would claim them so he could have the special connection with Niall and the three alphas.

People in wolf form communicated through their minds. Two wolves could have a full conversation without humans noticing it at all. But when an omega is claimed by a pack, it creates a bond between all of them. They would be able to sense feelings and overall be more attuned to their needs. Though the ultimate connection is the one between mates. Mates could communicate through their minds in wolf and human form as well as the alphas being connected to their omega’s wellbeing. They could smell sickness on their omega before it showed any signs of being unwell at all.

The Irish omega’s wolf sat obediently beside Louis, both looking up at their alphas. Their sides were pressed together and Louis tried desperately to engrain the feeling of Niall’s fur against his as it was so comforting.

“Look how lucky we are,” Liam said, eyeing the two wolves in front of him with hearts in his eyes. “We have the two most beautiful omegas that I’ve ever seen.”

At that moment, Louis was happy that he was a wolf because if he was human, his blush would be radiant. Then Harry would coo and take pictures and in the end Louis would never be able to live it down.

“I think it`s time to start,” the Alpha said and clapped his hands together.

Liam, Harry, and Zayn all shifted into their wolves and Louis gasped in his head.

Harry’s wolf had medium brown fur, like the stripe along Niall’s back. His fur was slightly shaggy but it still shone in the moonlight, overall complimenting him just as well as his hair did in his human form. His green eyes were clear, like stained glass but still dark enough to blend in with the forest behind him. His wolf was big and muscular and just a bit lanky, exactly like his human form.

Black as night fur covered Zayn’s wolf. Streaks of moonlight seemed to be pulled into his fur; not shining off of it but instead seeming to illuminate it from the roots outwards. He wasn’t as large as Harry - just a bit shorter - but he had a more muscular build. His wolf was lean and fit, with pent up strength just straining to be used. It was obvious that no one would willingly mess with him.

Liam’s wolf was pure _Alpha_. The other alpha’s wolves were as well but it was so prominent when you looked at Liam’s wolf that he was built for leading a pack and taking care of one of his own. He was the biggest of all of them with large muscles and strong legs, he could easily take down any threat. His chocolate brown fur blended in with the trunks of the trees in the forest behind him and watched his dark eyes. Liam’s wolf made Louis want to submit on the spot.

In the presence of the three alpha’s wolves, Louis and Niall looked so dainty; and Louis loved it.

 _‘Oh my god,_ ’ Louis said, not to anyone in particular.

Niall looked at the white wolf beside him. ‘ _I know right. Those alphas will be the death of us.’_

‘ _Come on, Niall,’_ Zayn said, sitting down beside Harry.

The tawny wolf leapt to its feet and trotted over to the two alphas. He sat in between them, Harry and Zayn’s tails both wrapping around his back.

Louis looked up to Liam, the big wolf standing in front of them.

‘ _You still want this?_ ’ Liam asked him.

‘ _Yes!’_ Louis answered quickly. ‘ _Please, Alpha.’_

The Alpha took a step forward so Louis’ head was nuzzled into his chest. The white wolf breathed in Liam’s scent, which was stronger now that the Alpha was in his wolf form.

Louis felt Liam’s head move down to the back of his neck, warm breaths shifting his white fur on every exhale. The omega closed his eyes and let the Alpha nose along the area until he came across Louis’ omega spot.

Liam’s canines bit down on his omega spot, slowly sinking into him. Louis shut his eyes and let himself be carried away by the feeling, going into his omega space.

The Alpha kept his teeth inside of Louis, feeling the bond build. He could sense Louis’ pleasure and contentment and his inner alpha beamed at knowing that he was one step closer to permanently having Louis for himself.

When Zayn sidled up beside him, Liam slowly let the skin of Louis’ spot out of his mouth, retracting his teeth. The Alpha took a step back and watched Zayn carefully as he bit down on the same spot. Louis stayed relaxed and pliant through the process, only stirring when Zayn let go to allow Harry his turn.

Each of the alphas had claimed Louis and they could feel their strengthened bond. They knew that Louis was happy and that he was okay and it felt amazing to be able to call him theirs.

‘ _Can I?_ ’

The alphas looked at Niall who was pawing at the grass.

‘ _You want to claim him?_ ’ Liam asked, shocked. Rarely does it happen that omegas also feel the need to claim another omega. It wasn’t necessary because they didn’t need to be attuned to the other omega’s needs like an alpha has to be.

‘ _Yeah, I want to have that connection with him too…_ ’ The tawny omega looked up at the alphas with nervous eyes, scared to be denied.

The alphas all shared a look.

‘ _Okay,’_ Liam said, ‘ _there’s no harm in that.’_

Niall’s eyes immediately brightened and he made his way over to Louis. They were about the same height so Louis’ head didn’t meet Niall’s chest like it did with the alpha’s. But through the haze in his mind Louis understood the situation and bent his forearms so he was laying down.

Timidly, Niall nosed along the back of the white wolf’s neck just like the alphas had before him. He knew instantly when he had found Louis’ omega spot. His teeth gazed along the sweet smelling area until he built up enough courage to bite down softly, just the tips of his teeth sinking down.

Louis whimpered, needy for more so Niall bit down a bit harder, letting more of his teeth sink down. He felt the claim start to form and immediately he felt more in tune with Louis, spurring him to bite down even further and complete the claim. So he did.

The feeling was bliss. Louis was held still beneath him and Niall could practically feel himself staking a spiritual claim on the white wolf.

Niall held on until he knew for sure that the bond was complete. Reluctantly, he pulled off of Louis and lay in front of him, nudging the white wolf’s muzzle with his own.

Icy blue eyes opened with a lazy blink following.

‘ _How do you feel, kitty?_ ’ Niall asked.

Louis looked around him, his gaze flitting to the alphas then back to the tawny wolf in front of him. ‘ _Perfect_.’

‘ _You are perfect,_ ’ Niall said, standing up so he could reposition himself to curl around Louis’ still dazed and blissed out form. ‘ _And now you’re all ours._ ’

‘ _Yours_.’

Louis watched Harry’s wolf approach them slowly. The alpha lay down on the other side of Louis and began to lick behind his white ear, moving to the back of his neck and over his omega spot.

Soon after, Zayn joined him and wrapped himself around Louis’ lower back and began to groom his tail, intent on taking care of his newly claimed omega.

Honestly, Louis couldn’t have been happier. He was just claimed by the alphas and omega who a few days earlier were the subject of his dreams. They made him feel the happiest that he had ever been and he didn’t have one ounce of regret for choosing them to claim him over his sisters.

Liam nudged his muzzle against Louis’; happy blue eyes met his warm brown ones.

The Alpha shifted seamlessly back into his human form, still wearing his clothes from earlier today. He pulled his phone from his jean’s pocket and took a picture of his pack.

“Beautiful,” he whispered to himself, admiring the wolves in front of him. “Come on now, it’s time to be humans again.”

Niall whined in protest but shifted. He continued to stay wrapped around Louis’ wolf, nuzzling his face into the soft fur.

Harry and Zayn shifted and stood with Liam, admiring the picture that he took moments ago then looking at the two omegas resting at their feet.

“Come on, baby Lou,” Zayn said, trying to coax the omega into shifting back, but the white wolf only whined and curled up into Niall’s warmth.

“You aren’t helping much here, Ni,” Harry said.

“I don’t care,” The blonde mumbled, “he’s warm and soft.”

“I’m warm and soft too,” Harry gestured to himself.

Niall rolled his eyes. “You’re a rock compared to Louis.”

The green eyed alpha stuck his tongue out childishly at his omega.

“Kitty, if you shift back we can go inside and watch a movie,” Liam persuaded him although inside, he was drooling over the image of his two omegas so close together.

The white wolf’s eyes flickered to Liam then cocked its head to the side slightly, considering the proposal.

“Can we watch porn?” Niall asked.

“No!” The three alphas said quickly, completely in sync.

“You guys are no fun,” the blonde grumbled.

Liam sighed. “Seriously Louis, it’s time for you to be a good boy for your alphas and shift.”

Instantly after the Alpha stopped talking, Louis shifted into his human form and leapt to his feet, leaving Niall on the grass. The thought of being anything but good for the alphas motivated Louis to listen to them.

“Hey!” Niall whined, getting up from the ground.

“Sorry puppy,” Louis said, smiling guiltily, “but I wanna be good.”

“But it’s so fun to be bad,” The blonde threw an arm over Louis’ shoulder, pulling the brunette flush against his side. “I’ll show you my ways, don’t worry.”

“Oh no you won’t,” Zayn said, taking Niall under his own arm and moving him away from Louis, “We already have one troublemaker to take care of here, we don’t need another.”

Niall winked in Louis’ direction then pecked Zayn quickly on the lips. There was no way in hell that he was going to listen to his alpha but he let Zayn think that he won that issue.

“Can we go inside?” Louis asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m a bit cold.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he rushed to the omega, pulling him into his arms. “My little baby,” he said, “let’s get you all warmed up.”

The alpha picked Louis up and let the omega wrap his legs around his hips. They all walked inside with Harry leading them to the living room. He directed Niall to sit on a couch to the side of the flat screen mounted on the wall, his back on the couch’s armrest and his legs resting on the cushions.

Louis was carefully placed in between Niall’s legs and the brunette leaned back so his back was resting against the blonde’s chest. He felt Niall’s hands begin to card through his hair, his nails occasionally dragging along his scalp making the brunette sigh in content and close his eyes, letting Niall lull him into a sated state.

Liam carefully picked up Louis’ legging clad legs and sat down on the couch, resting the omega’s legs over his lap.

While Zayn was setting up the movie, Harry went up to their bedroom. A couple minutes later he returned with his rugby hoodie for Louis, ‘STYLES’ in big letters on the back. He carefully pulled it onto the boy and admired just how small it made Louis look.

Zayn and Harry sat on the couch beside them across from the tv, cuddled into each other. Occasionally they would look at Liam, Niall, and Louis on the couch. They were so happy and lucky to have Louis; he completed them.

During the movie, Liam’s hand rubbed up and down along Louis’ calf. The omega didn’t pay much attention to it until the strong hand ran above his knee and moved inward to his lower inner thigh, then back down again. The next time it came up, his hand went even higher along until it reached his mid thigh, then his mid inner thigh, then back down again.

The third time, it went all the way to his upper thigh. The Alpha’s large hand glided along the fabric of his leggings until it reached Louis’ inner thigh, the side of his hand grazing over the omega’s covered prick.

Louis took in a sharp intake of air, all of his attention on the hand that was going back down to his ankle again. His eyes followed it as it slid along the length of his leg, until it brushed over him once again.

After watching Liam’s large and strong hand rub against his prick seven times, Louis had to dig his face into Niall’s neck to conceal the whimper that he unwillingly let loose once the Alpha’s hand brushed against him again.

He tried so hard to be quiet, but he knew that it was to no prevail; Liam’s hand stopped moving and rested at his knee and Niall’s hand stilled in his hair.

No one knew what Louis was whimpering about, until their gazes landed on the small bulge in his tight leggings. Harry, Zayn, and Niall’s eyes all flickered to Liam, who experimentally ran his hand up the omega’s thigh again. When it reached Louis’ inner thigh, the omega whimpered and squirmed between Niall’s legs.

Liam kept his hand where it was and squeezed Louis’ inner thigh, making the omega dig his face further into Niall’s neck.

“Is there something you need, Louis?” the Alpha asked calmly.

The only response he got was a muffled whine and the omega’s thighs parting slightly, inviting the Alpha to do _something_.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Liam demanded, already knowing what his omega wanted.

“Touch,” Louis whimpered.

The Alpha hummed and dragged his hand around the omega’s growing bulge, up to the waistband of his leggings. He slipped his fingertips under the elastic and let them rest there. “Like this?”

Louis pushed his pelvis up and spread his legs a bit wider.

“You need to answer me if you want me to do anything to you,” The Alpha said.

“More,” Louis pleaded, “please, Alpha.”

Liam’s eyes darkened with lust when he heard Louis beg for his Alpha to touch him. The omega was writhing for his touch, whimpering and begging for some sort of pleasure that he knows Liam could give to him. Only his alphas and omega will ever touch Louis. If anybody else tried to, he’d have their head.

“ _Alpha._ ”

The sound of Louis begging for him spurred Liam on. The fingers that were tucked into the waistband of the omega’s leggings started to pull back, revealing soft, tanned skin; all for Liam to devour. _Eventually_.

Louis lifted his hips off the couch when his leggings got caught, allowing Liam to pull them down. The Alpha made sure to keep his omega’s ass covered because if it was exposed, he honestly didn’t know if he could keep himself from knotting Louis right on the spot.

He pulled down the front of Louis’ leggings until they rested on the tops of his upper thighs, the elastic waistband stretched from being kept over Louis’ bum and under his covered prick.

Everyone’s eyes were glued to the concealed bugle, or more specifically what was concealing the bulge. Little, black panties. None of them were surprised that Louis was wearing panties, but black? They were so plain and boring, and mostly definitely not _Louis_.

But that didn’t stop Liam from growling lowly and pulling them quickly down his omega’s thighs, letting his prick free. But the Alpha was stopped in his tracks.

In front of him was the smallest and daintiest looking prick that he had ever seen. Even fully hard, it barely touched Louis’ abdomen and it was such a pretty colour; a pink that matched the blush dusting the omega’s cheeks.

“Fuck,” Zayn said lowly.

Harry nodded but kept his eyes on Louis’ prick. “He’s such a fucking omega, it’s unbelievable.”

Liam’s hand glided over the skin between Louis’ hips, advoiding his pink prick. “Soon,” he said, “I’ll fill you up so good, stretching you full of my pups. _Fuck_.” The Alpha’s hand wrapped around the base of Louis’ prick, and began pumping it slowly.

The omega gasped loudly, the feeling of _his_ Alpha’s hand touching him like that was euphoric. He clenched his eyes shut and mouthed at the base of Niall’s neck, trying to mask his whimpers and gasps; but all he could do was breathe hotly on the skin.

Niall ran his hands from Louis’ head, over his shoulders, and down until his palms were splayed over the omega’s hips. Slowly, the blonde inched his hands along the baby soft skin underneath Harry’s hoodie, hiking it up as he went, until he reached Louis’ nipples. He pulled the hoodie over them so they were exposed to the cool air and let them harden. Then, he pinched them.

Louis moaned loudly, on the brink of a scream. Liam’s hand was moving teasingly slow on his prick and now Niall was playing with his nipples; twisting and pinching them between his fingers. The pleasure that he was receiving was so intense, making him arch his back and attempt to thrust into Liam’s fist, but the Alpha’s other hand held his hips down.

“ _Alpha!_ ” Louis moaned loudly. “I’m gonna- gonna cum- “

“ _No,_ ” Liam rumbled, “you cum when I say you can.”

The omega whimpered but obeyed. He writhed against Niall, pushing his chest into the blonde’s hands, wanting _more_.

Liam’s hand began to move faster along his prick, every stroke collecting the pre-cum on his tip then spreading it down to his base.

When Niall began to tug on his nipples, Louis couldn’t stop himself. He screamed in pleasure; the accumulated feeling of Liam’s massive hand encasing his prick, moving quickly and aggressively and the feeling of Niall completely _abusing_ his nipples bringing him so close to the edge.

“Cum,” Liam grumbled.

And on cue, Louis’ flushed prick finally released. The omega moaned through it, rolling his hips into Liam’s moving fist and throwing his head back on Niall’s shoulder.

Once the omega stopped cumming and his prick was wrecked in Liam’s hold, The Alpha slowed to a stop. His hand was streaked with Louis’ cum, the white substance smelling so sweet that Liam couldn’t help but bring it to his mouth and have a taste.

“Fuck,” he moaned, “I can’t wait to taste your slick, eat you out like the proper omega you are.”

Louis moaned quietly at Liam’s words. He was laying limp against Niall’s chest, his eyes dropped closed and panting heavily.

Niall whined. “I wanna taste.”

Liam obliged and dragged one of his fingers over his other hand, collecting some of his omega’s sweet cum. He let Niall take his finger into his mouth, licking over it and sucking until there was nothing left. The blonde omega groaned and let his Alpha pull out his finger.

“Zayn,” the omega called him over.

The alpha leapt up from his spot beside Harry to go to his omega. Niall pulled him in for a deep kiss and let Zayn lick around his mouth, collecting the taste of Louis for himself.

“Shit,” the alpha pulled away.

“I know,” Niall nodded, a bit breathless.

Liam carefully tucked Louis’ prick back into his panties, then pulled his leggings up to rest on his hips.

“Harry,” he said, “can you clean Louis up?”

“Of course!” Harry jumped up from his seat and walked over to the other couch, picking Louis up so the omega was cradled in his arms.

“Let’s go, little one,” he whispered and left the room with his omega nestled sleepily in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so from here on, there will be smut so if you aren't comfortable with that now you know. you can't really skip it either so


	9. People Say We Shouldn't Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's title is from one of my favorite songs by the boys, it's just so cute and i love it so much. i even learnt how to play it on the flute #dedication.

Harry carefully sat Louis on the large bed that him and his mates shared. Seeing his newly claimed omega on it made him think that one day, Louis will join them in that bed every night. He’ll go through his heats in that bed and he’ll more than likely help his alphas through their ruts on that bed. They’ll make love on that bed and Louis will get pregnant while on that exact bed. And once he was pregnant Louis would stay in the bed because his alphas wouldn’t let him leave and he’d be cuddled by his _mates._ Hopefully, him and Niall will both be pregnant at the same time and will eventually go through their nesting phase _in that bed_.

The alpha smiled at the thought of both of his omegas being pregnant at the same time, full of their pups. It would be so cute. They would waddle everywhere and be so reliant on their alphas and sometimes they would get moody and pout and throw a huff but really look like the kitten and puppy that they – respectively –  both are. _One day_.

“Harry,” Louis whined quietly, reaching his arms out him.

The Alpha smiled giddily and picked up Louis from the bed, his hands under the omega’s armpits until he was resting comfortably on Harry’s hip then his strong arms wrapped around Louis’ waist.

“You’re a tired little kitty, aren’t you?” Harry cooed, rubbing his nose against Louis’.

The omega nodded and lay his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I wanna sleep,” he mumbled wearily.

“Soon baby,” The alpha kissed his forehead and began walking them towards the closet, “first we have to get you changed.”

Louis hummed and let Harry take him into the closet. The Alpha walked in and went to where Niall’s clothes were hung although some of the alpha’s clothing that their mate had stolen from them had made its way into the mix.

“Now let’s see-“

“You’re cuddly,” Louis said, making Harry raise his eyebrows.

“What?” The alpha asked. He heard what Louis said but he was just a bit caught off guard, not expecting the half asleep omega to start talking.

“You’re cuddly,” Louis repeated, “You’re so warm and soft even though you’re an alpha.”

“Are you saying I have no muscles?” Harry teased.

“The thing is that you do have muscles,” the brunette picked his head off of Harry’s shoulder so he could look at the alpha, “but you’re also kinda squishy. Which is a good thing because you’re probably the best to cuddle with. Actually, you’re definitely the best to cuddle with. Other than Niall, he’s the best but you’re the best alpha.”

Harry smiled brightly and planted a big kiss on Louis’ cheek. “Well I’m honoured,” he said, “do you know what this means?”

Louis tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. “What does it mean?”

“It means,” Harry kissed between the omega’s eyebrows and they softened, “that after we get you changed, we’ll have to cuddle.”

The brunette nodded slowly, considering what the alpha had proposed. “Well I mean, if you insist.”

“I do insist,” Harry said, “actually, I demand it.”

“And if I say no?”

“If you say no?”

Louis nodded, smiling brightly. His sleepiness from before had completely vanished and now the omega was beaming happily.

“I’d just have to tickle you until you say yes, of course.”

Harry fingers started wiggle in the crease of Louis’ waist, making the omega gasp and squirm in his grip, laughing all the while. The alpha continued to tickle him relentlessly, laughing as he watched Louis try to escape his arms with a large smile and crinkled eyes.

“I’ll cuddle with you!” the omega wheezed, out of breath from laughing. He grabbed Harry’s wrists to cease the tickling and the alpha could’ve easily continued – him being much stronger than Louis – but he didn’t.

“Good,” Harry said, “now let’s get you changed into some clean clothes.”

The alpha carefully put Louis down so the omega was standing beside him and got to work, going through Niall’s drawers. He carefully pulled out a pair of baby blue leggings and white, lacy panties.

He grabbed Louis’ hand in his own and walked them back out to the bedroom, placing the clean clothes on the bed.

Harry bit his lip, looking at the omega in front of him. “You need to uh, take your pants off.”

“You do it,” Louis said.

“But-“

“Please?”

And Harry couldn’t help but give in. Louis was pulling his best puppy dog face and it melted the tall alpha’s heart. So with a sigh, Harry kneeled down in front of his omega and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his stained leggings, slowly pulling them down and exposing Louis’ sun kissed skin.  The omega’s skin felt smooth as Harry’s hands glided down his legs. _He shaves_. Well that would explain why he didn’t have any pubic hair.

Louis picked up his feet one at a time so Harry could pull off the pants completely. The alpha reached up again, hooking his thumbs into Louis’ panties. He took a deep breath and quickly pulled them down to Louis’ ankles, his eyes glued to the omega’s feet the whole time. He was scared that if he looked up, he would take the omega and he couldn’t do that just yet. Harry couldn’t screw this up for the pack.

With his eyes still on Louis’ feet, Harry grabbed the panties from the bed and let the omega step into them before pulling them up his legs. Once they were secured on Louis’ hips, Harry let himself look up at the brunette.

His eyes were instantly drawn to the new garment on the omega. The white lace contrasted so much with Louis’ tanned skin and the colour made him look so innocent. Harry could just bend him over right now and knot his tight-

Harry shook his head and looked away, trying desperately to shoo away any inappropriate thoughts. _Pull yourself together Harry_.

After taking a shaky breath, the alpha reached for the leggings and made quick work to pull them up Louis’ legs until they rested on his hips, just covering the panties.

“There you go,” Harry said, standing up.

“Thank you,” Louis smiled and stood on his tip toes so he could kiss Harry’s cheek. “I like this hoodie.”

The alpha nodded. “Yeah, it’s really nice. Warm, soft and stuff. Really comfy.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully. “I don’t care about that,” he said, “it says ‘STYLES’ on it.”

“Oh yeah,” Harry scratched the back of his neck, “it’s my rugby hoodie, all of them say the players’ last name on the back.”

“I like wearing it because it labels me as ‘Styles’,” Louis grabbed Harry’s wrists in has hands, his fingers barely being able to encircle the bone, “it labels me as _yours_.”

“That’s because you are mine,” the alpha kissed his forehead, “keep it.”

“What?” Louis looked up at Harry with wide eyes. “What about Niall? Would he get mad?”

Harry shook his head. “Nah, he likes this kind of stuff, especially with you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he joined the footie team or something just so he could give you his hoodie. And anyways, he has Liam’s football one, American football.”

Louis thought about it for a moment before he nodded. “I’ll keep it.”

“Good,” Harry shifted so his hands covered Louis’, “Now I think it’s time to get back downstairs, Niall gets feisty when I hog you for too long. But don’t think I forgot about the cuddles that I worked very hard to earn.”

“I’d never forget,” Louis said, walking out of the room with Harry, “You were very persuasive.”

The pair walked down the stairs and back into the living room, their eyes flitting to Niall, Zayn, and Liam all cuddled close together on the loveseat. The alphas were on either side of their omega, holding him close and encasing him in their warmth.

Louis pouted. “They’re cuddling without us,” he whined.

“They’re evil,” Harry said, pulling the omega into his chest, “I’ll protect you from their muscles and gorgeous bodies.”

“What muscles?” Niall cackled, “these alphas are loaves of bread. I’m the fit one here!”

Zayn frowned, holding up his arm and flexing his biceps. Louis’ eyes were glued to the large muscle; he was almost drooling.

“Uh,” he forced himself to look away, “I think they’re good. Definitely, definitely good.”

The dark haired alpha smirked and opened up his arms, inviting Louis to join them. The omega perked up and tried to go to the couch, but Harry’s arms tightened around his waist.

“Kitty,” the alpha whined, nuzzling his nose in Louis’ neck.

“But I want cuddles,” the brunette held onto the arms wrapped around him, “and you need to put my clothes in the laundry.”

“But you promised _me_ cuddles.”

“And I’ll give you cuddles,” Louis turned around in Harry’s grasp so he could look him in the eye, his hands splaying over the alpha’s biceps. “I’m going to cuddle with them while you put my clothes in the laundry and when you come back, we can have _louisandharry_ cuddles.”

The alpha grumbled but obliged, letting Louis out of his arms and the omega bounded over to the couch and jumped onto the seat beside Zayn. The alpha tightened his arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled him into his hard chest.

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis smiled and pulled his knees to his chest, “now go do my laundry.”

“Bossy,” Harry mumbled, turning around and going back upstairs to get Louis’ panties and leggings.

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked, leaning forward so Louis could see him from across Zayn and Niall.

“Good,” Louis blushed and looked down at his hands, thinking about what just happened on that couch, “really good.”

“Awe, he’s blushing as pink as his prick was!” Niall said.

Louis gasped, his eyes widening when he looked at the blonde with a scandalized expression. “Am not!”

“You are, as pink as your pretty prick. It was just so cute and so small. Perfect, pretty, pink prick.” Niall smiled wide.

“Stop calling it that,” Louis threw his legs over Zayn’s, his feet resting on Niall’s thigh, “it’s weird.”

“What? Prick? But it is a prick. Pretty-“

“Can you just refer to it as something else? Like…” the omega trailed off, looking up at Zayn for help.

“Dick?” Zayn shrugged.

“Oh hell no!” Niall said. “You can’t classify it as a dick.”

“And why not?” Louis snuggled into Zayn’s side even more and the alpha ran his hand up and down his arm, pressing the soft fabric of Harry’s hoodie against his skin.

“Because your prick isn’t a dick. There’s different classifications for penises according to their length, width, and attractiveness,” Niall stated.

“I’ve never heard of this,” Liam said, amused with his omega’s claim. “Please elaborate.”

“This is how it goes,” the blonde started, “short, fairly thin, and cute penises are called pricks. An example is Louis’ penis; he has a full fledged prick, no doubt about it. Most omegas have pricks. And then there’s dicks. They are pretty average. Longer and wider than pricks, definitely not as pretty. They’re like the average Joe of penises. Examples include most beta’s penises and mine, I’m a bit of prick and dick, which is nice for when you wanna treat your fellow omega,” he winked at Louis, making the brunette bite his lip at the though of Niall taking him. “And finally we have cocks. Cocks are long as fuck, super thick, and just _hot_ all over. Only alphas and extremely privileged betas have cocks, and all omegas want to be fucked by them.”

“So what do I have?” Zayn questioned.

“You, Harry, and Liam have the biggest fucking cocks that I’ve ever seen. And let me tell you, I’ve seen a lot.”

“Have you now?” Liam questioned, raising his eyebrows at the omega.

Niall rolled his eyes. “How do you think I entertain myself when you guys are off doing alpha stuff?”

“You watch porn?” Louis’ eyes widened.

“Oh yeah,” Niall nodded, “I even _make_ porn. Just ask Harry.”

“What?” The alpha in question walked in, confused when he heard his name.

“Does Niall make porn?” Louis asked.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Uh, well-“

“Harry and I make porn together,” Niall answered, “we have quite a few sex tapes actually. He’s into that stuff, probably watches it in the middle of the night to get himself off and all.”

The alpha rolled his eyes and walked to the couch, pulling Louis into his arms and sitting down on the other side with him in his lap, leaning back against the armrest. “I do not.”

“Then what _do_ you masturbate to?” The blonde questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t need to masturbate, I have a wonderful omega that’s happy to help whenever I need him,” Harry smirked, tightening his arms around Louis from where they were wrapped around the omega’s hips, his hands splayed over his small tummy.

“Oh so you’ve been seeing Louis behind my back?” Niall sat up, planting his hands on his hips and looking at Harry accusingly.

“I didn’t say that,” the alpha shook his head.

“Well I don’t blame you,” Niall shrugged, “I would do that too.”

“Awe Ni,” Louis teased, “I’m blushing.”

“You’re always blushing, babe,” the omega pointed out.

The brunette just shook his head and leaned back onto Harry’s chest, letting the alpha’s scent wash over him.

Liam cleared his throat. “So I was thinking and-“

The doorbell rang, cutting Liam off and making everyone’s gaze move curiously to the door. The Alpha sighed and reluctantly stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, opening it to reveal Ashton.

 “I’m here to pick up Lou,” the new alpha told Liam, his hands tucked into the front pocket of his jeans.

“Ash?” Louis said, confused, “why are you picking me up?”

“It’s getting late and we have school tomorrow, you need sleep.”

The omega sighed sadly but nodded his head, standing up from Harry’s lap then kissing the alpha’s cheek, afterwards pecking Zayn and Niall’s as well. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he waved.

“Goodnight, kitty, have sweet dreams,” Zayn smiled softly.

Louis turned and walk to the front door where Liam and Ashton were staring each other down, challenging looks on their faces. He quickly pulled on his shoes and stood patiently beside Liam, waiting for the Alpha to look away from Ashton.

After a few more moments he did, his gaze turning to Louis. The Alpha pulled Louis into his chest and hugged him tightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby,” he promised, kissing the top of the omega’s head.

Louis nodded and pulled away, stepping outside with Ashton. “Bye,” he waved for the last time before he walked to Ashton’s car.

The shaggy haired alpha stayed back another moment to give Liam a warning glare before following Louis to the car, getting in the driver’s seat with Louis in the passenger and he began to drive back to the Tomlinson pack’s community.

“What was that?” he questioned Louis.

“What was what?”

“That whole goodbye, you guys were acting like you wouldn’t see each other for months.”

“Well they just claimed me Ash, what do you expect?”

“They claimed you?” the alpha looked over to Louis with wide eyes for a couple seconds then looking back to the road. “Are you insane?”

“Yes they claimed me and no I’m not insane,” Louis huffed, “why would you even ask that?”

“I’m just surprised,” Ashton said, “I thought you were smarter than that.”

Louis looked at the alpha with furrowed eyebrows, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve known them for less than a _week_ Louis, how the hell could you let them claim you when you don’t know the first damn thing about them? What if in a couple weeks you decide that you don’t like them anymore? Then you’ll be stuck with them cause they won’t want to let you go! And what if they ignore you, huh? They already have an omega to take care of, why would they want another? They’ll just end up pushing you to the side and maybe if you get lucky, they’ll fuck you a couple times a week. Is that what you really want?”

The car stopped in Louis’ driveway, but neither of them got out.

“You know Ashton, I get that you’re concerned or whatever, but making me feel like trash isn’t the way to show how you feel. I know for a fact that those boys will never, ever toss me aside. I get that you’re an alpha and you think that you know what’s best for me but you don’t so I need you to let me make my own freaking decisions for once and stop dictating my life!”

Louis opened the car door and got out, slamming it shut. He marched into the house and went immediately up into his room, closing the door behind him and crawling into bed. Harry’s lingering scent from his hoodie surrounded Louis and comforted him.

He couldn’t believe that Ashton would say the stuff to him. Ashton was supposed to be his best friend; he was supposed to support all of his decisions and give him advice when it was asked for, not throw his negative opinions in his face and say that he made a stupid decision. Louis knows that those boys would never treat him anything but the best and honestly, he didn’t care if Ashton agreed. But what he did care about was Ashton keeping his opinions to himself and not talking crap about the people who just _claimed_ him.

The omega lay curled up in his bed with his eyes closed and just breathing in the scent of one of his alphas, using it to calm his frantic mind like Harry was actually there. He felt comforted, wearing Harry’s hoodie and Niall’s leggings and panties. That made him blush. Those panties were the prettiest pair that he had ever worn. _He loved them._

Someone knocked on his door and he looked behind him so he was facing it. “Come in.”

The door slowly opened and Ashton peeked in. “Hi.”

Louis sighed and turned his head back away from the door, ignoring Ashton.

“Hey don’t do that,” the alpha stepped into his room and shut the door quietly behind him. “Can we at least talk?” he asked.

“What’s there to talk about?” Louis stared at the wall in front of him, “You already told me exactly how you feel.”

“I actually want to apologize,” Ashton said, “I was completely out of line-“

“Yeah, you were,” the omega turned to look at his best friend. “I can’t believe you even said that stuff to me. I want to know who the heck was in the car with me because that definitely was not my best friend.”

The alpha sighed and looked at his feet. “I know, I know, I was a dick. And I’m really sorry. It all just kinda came out. I guess I’m just upset that now that you’ve been claimed, you’re gonna spend lot of time with them and none with me. I’m used to being one of the only alphas in your life and now that you have them, it feels like I’m just gonna be pushed to the side.”

Louis’ hard expression softened and his eyes became more sympathetic. “I never thought about it that way…” he said.

Ashton nodded. “So yeah, I just want to say that I’m sorry and I hope that you can forgive me because you’re my best friend, Lou. I can’t lose you.”

“It’s fine,” Louis bit his lip, “don’t worry about it, I understand where you’re coming from.”

“Thank you so much, Lou,” Ashton smiled, “I’ll leave you alone now. G’night.”

“Goodnight,” Louis mumbled into his pillow.

The alpha quietly left the room again, shutting the door behind him softly as Louis fell asleep, surrounded by the mixed scent of his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, the reactions to chapter eight were scarce. I was so proud of that chapter and i got only four comments. im disappointed and unmotivated. im not discontinuing the story, im still going to update, but there won't be weekly updates. i'll update whenever i feel like it whether that be once a month or nine times a month. writing one chapter takes from six to ten hours and im happy to do it when people are happy to read my chapters but this shows me that some of my readers just aren't as enthusiastic about my story as i am. i put off studying and homework just to write for you guys and i won't do that anymore. sorry for the inconvenience


	10. Baby, You're Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr for fanfic recs  
> http://blou-jobs.tumblr.com/  
> so check that out. if you have any questions for me about this story I would prefer if you asked me on there but please keep the comments going, they're so amazing. also if you want a certain type of fic (eg. omegaverse, pwp) you can ask me there and i'll give you a few of my favourites
> 
> it was also brought to my attention in the comments from last chapter that there wasn't a ZaynandLouis moment like there was one for Liam and Harry so I hope this makes up for that

Despite it being a Thursday, Louis was actually excited to go to school. Normally, he dreaded being near so many people at once and not alone to his own thoughts, but today he actually had something to look forward to.

Giddily, he brushed his hand lightly over his neck while looking at it in the mirror that morning. Four marks in the form of bruises ran along his neck, contrasting with Louis’ skin but he adored them greatly. They marked him as his and that’s what he wanted.

During the car ride to school he thought about them while staring out the window of the backseat, effectively excusing himself from Ashton and Calum’s conversation. He thought about how safe Liam made him feel and how Zayn was always looking out for him. Louis smiled when he thought about Niall, even without him there the blonde made Louis so happy. He was reminded of Harry when they drove past a billboard and Louis thought of how much sexier his alpha was than that model, despite his adorable tendencies.

He couldn’t really put into words how _fond_ he was. All four of those boys completed him and made him feel like the luckiest omega in the world.

“Wake up Lou,” Ashton glanced back at him through the rear-view mirror, pulling the omega from his thoughts, “it’s only the fourth day of school.”

 _It’s only the fourth day of school_. Louis’ eyes widened; a pack that he’d only known for four days claimed him, and he allowed it.  Three days actually since they didn’t even _notice_ him on the first day.

 _‘What’s wrong with you?’_ Louis had never been this _easy_ before, so what happened?

As quickly as they came, the thoughts of the boys who claimed him were flooded over by thoughts of _what the hell did I just do?_ Louis hands gripped the end of his sweater and he stared at his knees, squinting his eyes as if that would help him figure out why he let himself be claimed so early on from meeting that pack.

His phone dinged quietly and Louis released his clammy hands from the soft, knitted fabric so he could pull it out from the back pocket of his tight jeans.

_Puppy: good morning baby louuu! i hope you slept good last night and are happy cause I can’t wait to see my perfect boy. You better not be wearing a scarf or else i’ll have to pull you aside and make sure to give you a new mark where everyone can see ;) i’ll see you soon baby boy <3_

Louis smiled and released his bottom lip from his teeth, not even knowing that he was biting it in the first place. It suddenly made sense to him again. He let himself be claimed so soon because each of them let him forget his worries and insecurities even when they weren’t there with him. The sweet words that they gave him never ceased to make him blush and fill him with butterflies. They made him feel wholly, helplessly, and endlessly loved.

All caution towards the pack that was created during the car ride had vanished by the time Louis stepped onto the asphalt of the car park. He was just as giddy as he was that morning and was bouncing on his toes, eager to see them again.

While Ashton rummaged through the boot of the car for his rugby gear, Louis scanned the area on his tippy toes to search for the sleek black car that the pack drove to school in every morning. He checked three times until he came to the conclusion that they weren’t there yet. He dropped back to stand flat on the ground and took out his phone.

_Kitty: where are you guys :( i miss you_

_Puppy: we were stuck in traffic for a bit baby, we’re almost there_

_Kitty: promise?_

_Puppy: i promise little one, just a couple more minutes. be a good boy for us and wait at your locker, okay?_

_Kitty: okay, please hurry_

_Puppy: anything for you_

Louis pocketed his phone when Ashton shut the boot and slung his heavy bag over his shoulder. Like every morning, he pulled Calum under one arm and Louis under the other. The brunette was a bit more hesitant to comply but Ashton kissed his temple, making him sigh quietly and lean into his best friend.

“We’re a bit early,” Ashton ran his hand along both of the omega’s upper arms, “why don’t we sit and watch the football team practice for a bit?”

Louis bit his lip and glanced at the school doors. “Could we go to my locker so I can- “

“Come on Lou, you have plenty of time to get your books closer to the bell. Let’s just sit and watch, we have twenty minutes anyways.”

Without waiting for Louis to answer, Ashton turned and walked the omegas to the bleachers in the back field. They climbed up to the top row and Ashton took off his sweatshirt to lay it on the metal seat, covering the cold so they could sit a bit more comfortably.

Calum rolled his eyes and sat down beside his Alpha, Louis hesitantly doing the same afterwards. “You just took that off so you could show off your muscles.” the omega teased his mate.

“You caught me.” Ashton smiled cheekily and pulled his omega closer, practically onto his lap. “But I don’t think you mind, do you?” he whispered.

The omega smiled fondly and snuggled into his alpha’s side, ignoring the question and watching the football players run back and forth across the field.

Louis fiddled with his fingers. He was itching to take his phone from his back pocket when he heard a muffled ding but couldn’t because of how Ashton’s arm was restricting his movements. He wanted to go to his locker and be a good boy for the pack but he _couldn’t_ because Ashton wanted to spend time with him. He wasn’t even able to tell them why he wasn’t there because of the way Ashton was holding him.

“What’s up Lou?” Ashton inquired quietly.

“Um- I’m just a bit tired, is all,” Louis mumbled, trying to let himself enjoy the moment with his best friends. Just because he’s claimed doesn’t mean that he can’t spend time with the two people who have been there for him during so many years of his life.

“Well hopefully this will make you feel a bit better.” Ashton glanced out at the field. “There’s actually a reason why I came early to watch practice.” he confessed.

Louis looked at him questioningly. “What is it?”

The alpha sighed, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “Because I know that you’ve made some big decisions lately, which means you probably have a lot going through your mind and a decent amount of stress as well. I wanted to give you an opportunity to clear your head a bit and I thought that this would be the best option. You love to play footy and since we can’t right now, I thought that this would be the next best thing.”

Louis looked up at Ashton with wide eyes. “You’re… that’s so sweet of you. Thank you, Ash. And you’re right, a lot has been happening and this is really _nice_. Just… thank you, so much.” He reached up to wrap his arms around his best friend’s neck and leaned into him, nuzzling his face into the alpha’s neck. “I love you so much, Ash.” he mumbled into the warm skin.

“I love you too, Lou bear.” Ashton wrapped one of his arms around Louis’ waist, the other holding his omega against him.

Louis couldn’t help but get lost in the familiarity of Ashton. His scent, his arms wrapped around him, it felt like _home_. That alpha has been his rock for his whole life, and Louis doubted that that would ever change. He would always need Ashton in his life.

***

“Where is he?” Niall asked to no one in particular. His gaze flitted down the hall from his spot by the omega’s locker, where he should be right now. It wasn’t like Louis to disobey and thoughts of what could’ve happened were making the blonde antsy.

Liam pulled out his phone to check for any texts but found an empty screen. “He’s probably just not here yet.”

“No,” Niall shook his head, “he texted me and said that he was here like five minutes ago. I told him to be a good boy and wait by his locker for us and he clearly said okay.”

“Well let’s just check outside again, maybe he decided to wait for us in the car park.” Harry suggested with a bleak smile. He didn’t like this either.

The blonde worriedly bit his lip but obliged, silently nodding his head. Zayn’s hand encased his comfortingly and they made their way back into the chilly weather. The four of them stood on the curb of the drop-off zone, scanning along the car park but finding it barren of any feathery-haired, short omegas.

“He’s not here,” Niall pouted.

“How about we- “

A low rumble made Harry stop talking and look at Zayn with wide eyes along with his other mates. What the hell?

Zayn wasn’t even focused on them. His eyes were locked on something in the distance that he obviously didn’t like due to his snarl. They cautiously followed his gaze to where the back fields were to the side of the parking lot. Each of them were confused until they saw three figures sitting beside each other on the top row of the bleachers, two of the three _extremely_ close to each other. They immediately recognized Louis and eventually put together the puzzle pieces.

“Fucking hell,” Liam spit out, his fists clenching at his sides. “I have no problem with Ashton or his friendship with Louis, but I _hate_ how this guy thinks he can take our omega away from us without us noticing.”

The pack made their way across the car park and to the fields. Niall stopped when they were behind the bleachers that the three were sitting on, just out of ear shot. He turned to face his alphas and waited for them to look away from the bleachers and to him before he started speaking. “I know how pissed you guys are, believe me, I am too, but you have to calm down.”

Zayn’s eyes flickered behind his omega then back to him again. “But that dick is- “

“Louis’ best friend.” Niall cut him off. “And if we go over there and blow up at him, how do you think Louis will feel? Ashton has been his best friend for his whole life and we just met him a couple days ago. If something happens between us and that alpha, who do you think Louis is going to go to?”

His words hung in the air for a couple moments before Liam unclenched his fists, Zayn stopped subconsciously baring his teeth, and Harry tamed the wild look in his eyes the best that he could.

“You’re right,” the green-eyed alpha said. The other two nodded in agreement.

Niall smiled softly. “I know it hurts now, that he’d choose him over us but that’ll change soon. You just gotta see it how he does. We just claimed him. He’s hardly had any time with us.”

Liam leaned forward to kiss Niall softly. “Thank you, babe. You’re such a good omega for us.”

The blonde hummed and took his Alpha’s hand, beginning to walk towards the bleachers. “Lets go get your other omega, okay?”

“Our,” Zayn corrected. “Our omega.”

Smiling, the pack walked to the bottom of the bleachers. When the sight of _their_ Louis hugging another alpha came into view, the alphas had to restrain the growls and snarls that instinctually arised and keep a calm composure. They made their way up to stand a couple rows lower than the group to keep a good amount of distance between them, but it was close enough for the pack to notice Louis scenting Ashton.

Niall cleared his throat, getting the sitting groups’ attention. He watched attentively as Louis took another deep inhale of Ashton’s scent before pulling back and looking at the pack.

The brunette’s eyes widened when he saw who interrupted his hug. Each of their eyes were glued on him and he blushed against his will. _Not the time_.

“Hi,” Louis squeaked, pulling further away from Ashton and closer to the edge of the bench.

“Hey, love,” Zayn said with a warm smile directed to his omega. Although he wasn’t happy with what he saw ten seconds ago, he was very delighted to see Louis moving away from Ashton and closer to them.

Niall looked to Ashton and Calum with a polite grin. “Can we steal him away before class starts?”

Ashton nodded and patted Louis’ back, making the omega look back over to him. “Yeah. It was nice to spend some time with him though. Now with everything that’s happened in the past few days, it feels like I can never get some time with my best friend anymore. But the pack awaits, right Lou?”

And Louis couldn’t have been any more conflicted than he was at that moment. He felt guilty because he knew that he had been spending less time with Ashton ever since he met the pack, even though it had really only been one night. But still.

“Uh… how about you guys watch with us?” he suggested, biting his lip. He didn’t want to just abandon Ashton and Calum but he also couldn’t let his mates walk away.

Harry looked hesitant but he ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. “Sure, yeah.”

The pack sat down on the row in front of Louis, Ashton insisting that the omega stayed beside him. They all sat silently watching the players for a while. Louis sat further away from Ashton than he had been before, his omega pulling him towards his pack.

When Harry let himself lean back to rest against Louis’s legs, the omega scooted closer to the edge of the bench and began playing with his alpha’s hair. He wrapped soft strands around his finger then let them fall off, repeating it over and over again until Harry’s head lolled back to rest in the valley between his omega’s knees, green eyes gazing into blue.

“Hi baby.” the alpha whispered with a large smile.

Louis only bit his lip and shook his head, containing the smile that never seemed to fade around this pack. His dainty fingers began taking small pieces of Harry’s hair and braiding them until they were finished then released them to fall back with the rest, this time in small pleats. He picked random chunks that were spread far apart, like little accent braids to compliment his already stunning head of hair.

Harry closed his eyes contentedly. The omega’s fingers ran through his hair, occasionally tugging softly accidently then petting the spot immediately afterwards to soothe it.

“Do you like footy?” Niall turned to look at Louis.

“Mhm,” the omega hummed, keeping his focus on the hair that he was currently braiding. “I played for a while on a team when I was younger but then I had to quit because the alphas and betas were too rough. I was gonna join an all omega team but I just never got around to it. I still like to play every once in a while with my family or friends but not very often.”

“Shouldn’t you know this?” Ashton asked, looking down at the blonde.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve claimed him, shouldn’t you know this? It’s one of the most basic thing to ask when you’re getting to know someone; ‘ _what are your hobbies_?’.”

Zayn turned around and narrowed his eyes at Ashton. “I’d really appreciate if you’d stop being rude to my omega and instead become more aware of your own relationship instead of ours.”

“Yikes,” Ashton whistled, “calm down there big bad wolf, I was just asking a question.”

“Don’t be like that, Ash.” Louis muttered, keeping his eyes on Harry’s hair.

The alpha huffed but stayed quiet, pulling his omega tighter to him and ignoring the smirk that graced Zayn’s lips at his victory.

On the field, the sounds of the coach’s whistle cut through the air and soon all of the sweaty players were heading back to the school to get showered and changed. Louis paid them no mind though; he was in his own world. He loved to braid hair because it reminded him of when Lottie taught him to using Fizzy’s hair. After many years of practise on his younger sisters, he had perfected most braids and was quite proud of himself for it.

“We should probably go in so you can get your books.” Liam placed his hand on Louis’ thigh to get his attention.

Louis nodded, finishing off his last braid. He tapped Harry’s shoulder and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did, his eyes met instantly with Louis’. “You’re all done.” Louis smiled.

The alpha stood and offered his hand out to Louis, pulling the omega up until he was the same height as Harry, but only because he was a bench higher than him. “That was very relaxing.”

“I agree.” Louis put his bag on and waited with Harry for the rest of the pack to collect their things as well. “I’m definitely doing it more often, braids suit you.”

Liam, Niall, and Zayn readied themselves to go inside, Zayn’s arm wrapped around the blonde’s shoulders and Liam’s hands tucked into the front pocket of his jeans with his thumbs staying out.

“Well it was… uh, good to spend time with you,” Liam nodded politely to Ashton and Calum, only receiving a small smile from the omega in return, “but we should head inside, can’t be late right?”

“You didn’t have any problems with missing class when you took Louis out of school yesterday,” Ashton mumbled but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Excuse me- “

Louis placed his hand on Liam’s chest, making the Alpha stop talking abruptly and turn to the boy. “Can I handle this please?” Louis asked politely.

“Lou I-“

“Please, Alpha?”

At the omega’s sugary sweet voice, Liam begrudgingly obliged, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking to himself mostly. He had the chance to fight for his newly claimed omega swiped from underneath his nose by said omega.

Harry pulled the Alpha into his chest and hugged him tightly from behind, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist and hiding his humored expression into his mate’s shoulders.

“Look, Ashton,” Louis turned to the Alpha and took his hands into his much smaller ones, “I love you, you know that. I’ve loved you for my whole life and that’ll never stop being true. You mean the world to me.”

“I don’t like where this is gong,” Niall said, raising his eyebrow.

Louis waved him off. “Hush. Now as I was saying. I love you to an outstanding extent but to be honest with you, you’re being a dick, and that’s putting it lightly.”

Ashton’s eyes widened. “What the hell are-“

“Would you please not interrupt me, it’s quite rude.” Louis released Ashton’s hands to place them on his hips. “You seem to think that I’m unaware of everything that you’ve been pulling lately. Ever since they have claimed me you’ve been treating me like I can’t make any decisions for myself. During the ride home from their house yesterday you basically called me easy for letting them claim me and this morning you have been blatantly disrespecting them to my face. Do you think I’m a child or something?”

“Louis I-“

“Honest to god Ashton, I love you, but will you please _shut up_? Your excuses are giving me quite the headache.” Louis turned to look at his pack, who were all mildly shocked. “Can we go in now?”

Harry blinked a few times before nodding and stepping away from Liam. He offered his hand to Louis who took it and they climbed down the bleachers together, the rest of the pack half a step behind them.

They walked up to the school in silence. Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry were processing what they just heard from their usually sweet and soft-spoken omega and Louis coming down from his confidence high. The silence made him increasingly nervous and even though the four were sharing an easy conversation from Louis’ locker to their first class, he couldn’t help but block himself out from it.

‘ _What did you just do? You aren’t that person Louis. No omega should ever talk that way to an alpha, it’s against your nature and unappealing to other alphas.’_

He walked with them to the back of the classroom but sat in his seat in front of them as they moved for the back row. Sitting cross-legged in the plastic chair, Louis felt their eyes on him but he did the best he could to ignore the feeling and looked down to his hands in his lap.

“Lou?” Zayn said softly, “Why don’t you come sit with us.”

“Oh um…” he hesitated, unsure of how to say no. _Be a good omega_. Louis sighed inwardly. “Uh, sure.” He obliged.

His bag was taken off the floor by Zayn and the alpha placed it on the floor underneath his desk then sitting down comfortably in his chair. Louis stood and turned to face the three desks. Liam was sitting to the left and Harry was in the middle with Niall sitting on his lap and leaning back lazily against his chest, leaving Zayn to the far right.

“Um where should I…” Louis trailed off.

Zayn patted his lap. “You could sit with me if you’re comfortable. If not, we could just pull up your desk.”

“No, it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

The alpha smiled, his tongue pressed against the back of his teeth and opened his arms, allowing Louis to settle onto his lap like Niall was with Harry before wrapping them tightly around his waist and burrowing his nose into the omega’s neck. “What’s bothering you?” He questioned, slightly muffled.

“What? Nothing’s bothering me.”

“No lying,” the alpha said softly. “Tell me what’s up.”

“I just,” Louis lay his head back on Zayn’s shoulder. “I’m just a bit ashamed of myself right now.”

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed. “You have no reason to be.”

“Yes I do. I just disrespected an alpha in front of you guys.” He groaned quietly. “I’m such a rubbish omega.”

“Now don’t say that. You’re a wonderful omega and you’re our omega. We wouldn’t have claimed you if we hadn’t seen right away that you are just as perfect for us as Ni is.” Zayn intertwined his fingers with Louis’ and rested them on the omega’s lap, his thumb running over the soft skin of the smaller hands. “And honestly, I don’t mind at all what you said to Ashton. It was actually quite nice to hear.”

“Why’s that?”

Zayn sighed, choosing his words carefully in his head before speaking. “It’s hard for us, Niall included, to see you so close with Ashton. He’s somebody that has been with you for your whole life, through every good time and bad. He knows you as if you two are mates. So now that we’ve claimed you, it’s a challenge to repress our instincts and allow this other alpha to be so close to you, but we do it because he’s your best friend and we could never be the people to split you two apart. And with all of the stuff that he’s been pulling lately, it’s becoming quite frustrating to sit nicely and be the bigger person when really you just want to call him out on what he just said or did. But you called him out for us. Do you know how proud that makes me, Lou?”

Louis shook his head, ignoring the blush that Zayn’s words brought upon him.

“It makes me so happy to see you stand up for your happiness, and it makes me even happier that we are the reason for a portion of it. And quite frankly, I don’t care that you said what you did to Ashton. Just because you’re an omega, doesn’t mean that you’re beneath us. You are a person first and foremost, despite the gender that you presented as. Don’t let the fact that he’s an alpha dictate how you treat him because he deserved exactly what you gave him.”

“I never saw it that way.” Louis whispered, thinking about the situation in a new light.

Zayn kissed his cheek as the bell rang.


	11. 11. Don't You Wanna Be Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter that's ever exceeded 5000 words holy cow
> 
> so some story ideas have been swirling through my mind and i have narrowed it down to two that I think i want to pursue after this story is over so let me know if you'd like either  
> 1) baker!harry + people watcher!louis  
> 2) chef!harry + student!louis  
> or idk about this idea cause it would probably have lots of smut and im not the best at it but i'm just putting this idea out there although i'd prefer if you chose between 1 or 2  
> 3) jock!harry + cockslut!louis

“Zayn stop!” Louis whispered and squirmed on the alpha’s lap. He was trying to focus on what the teacher was saying and put it into his notes but Zayn decided it would be a good idea to kiss along Louis’ neck at that time. The stubble on his jaw scratched along the omega’s skin and made him shiver at the feeling.

Wet kisses trailed from Louis’ collarbone up to his ear. Zayn nibbled on his earlobe then moved to suck slowly on the soft patch of skin behind the omega’s ear, smirking when Louis inhaled sharply. “What if I don’t want to?” He whispered sultrily.

Louis gripped his pencil tighter in his hand. “Then I’ll sit with Niall and Harry can have both of us, leaving you lonely and only able to watch your alpha hold both of your omegas.” He said. The alpha disregarded Louis’ words and continued to kiss, lick, and suck the omega’s tender skin. “I mean it.” Louis warned.

The lips began to move along his hairline until they reached the nape of Louis’ neck. His eyes widened when Zayn nosed along his omega spot. “Zayn, seriously, please.”

“I don’t think you realize,” Zayn’s teeth scraped along the spot, “how much it turns me on to see you and Niall with Harry.”

Giving up on taking notes, Louis dropped his pencil onto the half filled page in his notebook. “Why?” He tilted his head forward to elongate the back of his neck.

Zayn’s mouth brushed against his skin until it hit the collar of Louis’ sweater. “Harry is like an omega to me. Do you know how hot it is to see multiple omegas together?” His nose rubbed along the soft skin, following the shoulder seam of the sweater slowly from Louis’ right shoulder to his left.

“But Harry’s an alpha.” Louis’ hands held onto the edge of his desk. “He’s not an omega at all.”

“Technically.” Zayn’s lips moved back up so they could rest on Louis’ omega spot, only moving when he spoke. “But he acts like an omega with Liam and I. He wants to be held and taken care of just like you and Ni do. He loves to be an alpha for you two, but me and Liam see him as another one of our omegas.”

Louis thought about it and saw where Zayn was coming from. Harry had his inner alpha and instincts and they were brought forward whenever Liam’s and Zayn’s were, but in day to day life he was less _alpha_ than they were. “Does he like that? How you treat him a bit like you would an omega?”

“To an extent, yes.” Zayn’s lips brushed along Louis’ spot again, making goosebumps arise on his skin. “He likes to be taken care of and cuddled but he doesn’t like to be treated like we treat you and Ni. He doesn’t like to be a submissive person, it’s just not in his nature. We don’t tell him what to do or expect him to obey and submit to us, it’s just the small things that he likes.”

Sitting up a bit straighter, Louis glanced over at Harry holding Niall. His chin rested on the omega’s shoulder as they both watched the teacher in the front of the room. He’d have to get notes from them later. “But you still treat him like an omega?”

Zayn sat up as well, leaning into the back of his chair. “Don’t think about it too much, you’ll see how it works the more you spend time with us.”

The omega shrugged.

When the bell rang, the pack waited in the back of the classroom for everyone to leave before they made their way to the door.

“Louis.” The soft voice of their teacher called from her desk.

Louis turned to her and smiled politely. She gestured him over and he made sure to glance back for permission before walking to her organized desk.

He stood in front of her with his hands clasped together. “What do you need?”

“I just wanted to check in on you after what happened on Tuesday.” She looked up at him. “How are you feeling?”

Louis nodded and bit his lip, glancing to the floor before looking back up at his teacher. “I’m feeling very well. It was very scary at the time but now I’ve met some new people because of it and they’re helping me a lot.”

She smiled warmly up to him. “I’m very glad to hear that.”

After thanking her, Louis walked back to his pack and out the doors into the quieter halls. They didn’t ask him anything because they heard it all inside so they each walked relatively silently. Zayn said a quick goodbye before turning down a hall leaving Harry and Niall to trail behind Louis and Liam, whispering and giggling to each other.

“The alpha that attacked you is in my pack.” Liam said. “He’s on trial now.”

Louis stopped walking and turned to gape at him. “On trial?”

With a puzzled look, Liam stopped walking as well. “Yes…”

“You’re actually considering kicking him out of your pack because he tried to touch me?”

Liam’s face hardened, his eyes turning steely. “Assaulting or even distressing an omega is a high crime in my pack. We don’t take it lightly. He tried to rape you Louis, and if we hadn’t walked in, he would’ve.”

“But-“

“No, there are no excuses. Each alpha and beta in my pack are told frequently that they will be kicked out of the pack if they harm an omega physically, mentally, emotionally, and most definitely sexually. He knew the punishment for what he did but he still chose to do it. He did this to himself.”

Louis bit his lip but stayed quiet. He dropped his head to look at the ground and continued down the barren hallway to the locker rooms. The conversation behind them faded until all that could be heard was Louis’ shoes softly hitting the ground.

A loud sigh was heard before a hand landed on Louis’ shoulder and turned him around. Both of Liam’s hands clasped the omega’s biceps to hold him in place. “I get that you don’t think it’s fair Louis. Yes, it is a harsh punishment, but none of us or the Payne pack as a whole take lightly to omega harassment. And now that you’re our omega, you need to accept the fact that we are going to look out for you and protect you no matter if you can handle it or not. Nobody messes with our omegas.”

Nodding slowly, Louis brushed his hand underneath his eye to collect a stray tear. “I’m not used to this.” He said.

“To what?” Liam cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. The grip on Louis’ arms loosened but was still there.

Louis’ eyes flickered behind Liam and locked with Niall’s. The blonde nodded, encouraging Louis to continue. “To feeling safe and just… protected. My pack doesn’t really treat omegas like yours does.”

“Were you mistreated or-“

The bell that signaled the beginning of class rang, echoing through the now empty – other than the pack – hallway. Louis turned quickly to walk towards the gym.

“Louis-“

“We should go get changed, I don’t want to be even more late than we already are.”

***

The alphas would never admit it, but they _hated_ when Louis and Niall decided to join their class in playing football today instead of sitting on the bleachers with the majority of the omegas in their class. They _hated_ how alphas would stop running to stare at their asses and they hated it even more when an alpha put Louis onto his shoulders when he scored the winning goal for his team. When another alpha did the same with Niall, they nearly exploded from the rage and jealousy burning within them. _Their_ omegas thighs were on either side of two alpha’s heads that weren’t them. Two alphas clutched _their_ omegas thighs with hands that weren’t theirs.

The last straw though, was when Niall leaned over to kiss Louis’ cheek in congratulations and the alphas surrounding them all catcalled. Louis and Niall blushed and laughed along but it was no joking matter to their alphas. Harry and Liam marched across the field to the large group of alphas, the betas of the class had become disinterested and joined the omegas on the bleachers.

Louis caught sight of them first. He turned to Niall with slightly widened eyes and whispered to him over the loud chanting of “ _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ ”.

Harry and Liam watched patiently from the outside of the cluster. Niall turned to glance at them then laughed and whispered something into Louis’ ear as well. Both of them giggled to each other.

“To the locker room!” Niall called, pumping his fist in the air. “Omega shower time!”

The group of alphas were more than eager to carry the omegas across the field. Niall and Louis knew what they were doing. These alphas are chock full of hormones; they’d do anything for the chance to see two omegas showering together. But all that these omegas wanted was a free ride. Once they got inside they were going to tell the alphas to bugger off.

But they never got the chance.

“Stop!” A menacing growl stopped the alphas in their tracks and had the omegas in the area whimpering. It affected Niall and Louis much more. It felt like someone had just squeezed their omega spot, pushing them into submission but all that did it was their Alpha’s voice. “Put them down.” He demanded. Alphas moved out of Liam and Harry’s way as they stalked to the center of the group, stopping in front of the two who were still clutching their omega’s thighs.

Liam and Harry each glared at the alphas and they immediately gave in, putting Louis and Niall back on their feet and rushing to join the crowd that was off to the side.

The omegas whimpered when hard gazes landed on them. _Shit_.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Liam crossed his arms over his chest. The alpha timbre in his voice made the omegas’ knees weak and their instincts run into overdrive with the need to submit to their angry alphas.

It was difficult for either of them to form a sentence. They knew that they were in a lot of trouble with Liam and Harry and it was their nature to submit and be good omegas, especially when their alphas were angry. This fixation clouded over their minds, making simple things a challenging task.

Their alphas waited patiently for an answer. They knew that their omegas were trying and they weren’t going to rush them because they knew that it was difficult. But that didn’t mean that they were going to feel guilty and be soft because Niall and Louis brought this upon themselves with their actions.

“It was- we…” Niall furrowed his eyebrows. “We were joking.”

Louis stayed silent. He was scared and nervous and confused all at the same time. He had never made these alphas mad before and he didn’t know what to do or say to not make it any worse.

“It wasn’t a very good joke, was it?” Harry asked. His voice sent shivers down Louis’ spine. It was so gravely and deep and demanding, the omega wanted to drop to his knees and do whatever his alpha desired.

“No-“

“Let Louis answer.” Liam demanded. Both of the alphas’ sights turned to Louis and his breath caught in his throat.

He scrambled to answer. “N-no, it wasn’t a good joke.”

Harry hummed. “So why did you do it if it wasn’t good?”

Louis and Niall shrugged. They didn’t like this. All of the alphas were watching them be scolded and it was humiliating to say the least. This was basically telling all of them that Niall and Louis were bad omegas and should be looked down upon.

“We’re going home.” Liam stated.  The omegas stayed still as Harry and Liam walked around them. Harry’s hand covered Louis’ lower back, along with Liam’s on Niall’s. A low murmur rippled through the crowd that watched the whole ordeal. Liam’s head snapped in their direction and he glared darkly at them. “Get the fuck out of here.”

The alphas immediately scrambled away, knowing that it was not a good idea to mess with an Alpha in this state, especially with his omegas so vulnerable and submissive.

Harry and Liam avoided the school and leaded their omegas straight to the parking lot. One of them must’ve reached out mentally to Zayn because he was leaning against their car when they arrived. Liam and him locked eyes and he nodded before climbing into the passenger side. The Alpha opened the back door and let Louis to slide in and move to the other side. Harry climbed in after him to sit in the middle on Niall sat on his other side.

A large hand clasped each omega’s upper thigh and stayed there as Liam got into the driver’s side and began to drive to the pack community. The drive gave Niall and Louis time to clear their minds. They were just as submissive and vulnerable as they were on the back field but their heads were clearer. It was easier for them to form sentences and they knew what was going on instead of having a muddled understanding.

Liam passed the gates and drove down the long main road until he reached the gates to his own driveway, which opened so he could park in front of the large doors of their house. Him and Zayn got out silently and each opened a back door for the omegas and Harry to slide out. Louis and Niall stayed quiet and kept their heads down when they walked through the front door. Inside, they quickly slid their shoes off and waited patiently for the alphas to say something.

“Bedroom.” Liam directed them. The alphas watched their omegas scramble up the stairs until they were out of sight. They each looked to each other before they walked into the kitchen to talk for a few minutes.

Louis and Niall both sat on the massive bed. “What are they doing?” Louis asked.

Niall crawled up the bed until his back was resting against the headboard. He gestured for Louis to sit beside him so the brunette did the same. “They’re just talking and figuring out our punishments.”

“Punishments?” Louis’ eyes widened slightly. He readjusted himself to sit criss-cross beside Niall’s legs.

Humming, Niall wiped his clammy hands on his thighs. “Yeah. It’s dumb but no matter how many times I get punished, I always get nervous.”

“What are they going to do?” Louis asked. “What- How will they punish us?”

“Well they’ll probably spank me.” Niall shrugged. He looked at Louis for a moment before biting his lip and tilting his head slightly. “I don’t really know how they’ll punish you though.”

“Do they-“

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and down the hall towards the bedroom. Louis turned to look at the door and watched as Liam, Harry, and Zayn walked into the bedroom. They stood at the end of the bed in front of Niall and Louis.

“Because of both of your earlier actions, you two are each going to be spanked.” Liam said and Louis’ breath hitched in his throat. He had never been spanked before and _fuck_ , he was terrified. “You will each get ten.” The Alpha continued. “Niall, bare with my hand and Louis, since it is your first time we’ll keep your trousers on and also use my hand.”

The omegas nodded and looked down to their laps.

“Niall.”

The blonde lifted his gaze and got off the bed to join Harry and Zayn on the small couch that was placed a few metres away from it so they could watch. Now alone with Liam standing high and muscular at the end of the bed, Louis felt smaller than he ever had before.

“Come on, Lou.” Liam patted the end of the bed and sat down himself so his feet were still touching the ground.

The omega crawled to sit beside Liam, his gaze averted from any of the alphas or Niall the entire time. He sat perched on his knees and stared at the fluffy rug covering the hardwood flooring.

“Lay across my lap.” The Alpha directed him. Louis hesitated but shakily lay himself so his stomach was on Liam’s legs, his ass propped up.

Liam’s hand rested on his ass cheek. Unmoving, not even a subtle squeeze or a gentle pat. Just _there_. “So Louis,” he said, “do you know why you’re being spanked?”

The omega nodded, rubbing his cheek along the fabric of the duvet where it rested facing the rest of the pack.

“Words.”

Louis’ eyes averted from the couch to the ground again. “Because I let another alpha touch me and made him think that he would see me naked. Also for teasing you and Harry when it wasn’t nice to either of you.”

Silence.

“Alpha.” He quickly added.

Liam nodded. “Do you think that you deserve this punishment?”

He was about to agree but he held his tongue. Does he deserve this punishment? It’s not like he did anything wrong. He didn’t tell the alpha to pick him up, it just happened. And he never said anything about showering, Niall did. Louis thought that it was okay because Niall had been with them for so many years so he should’ve known what was acceptable and what wasn’t. All he was doing was celebrating his goal. Should he really be punished for that?

“Louis? Answer me.”

The hand on his ass reminded him of what was about to happen. _No, I don’t deserve this_. “No.” he said, clenching his eyes shut to try to maintain this burst of confidence to the best of his ability. “I don’t think that I should be punished like this. It’s too much.”

Unlike what Louis expected, all Liam did was hum. He thought that the Alpha would start listing off reasons why he deserved to be spanked or just start spanking him but all Liam did was stay exactly where he was. “Then what kind of punishment do you think you deserve?”

Louis had no clue. “None?”

“None.” Liam chuckled. “No, that’s not happening because that won’t teach you anything other than that we’re easy alphas and that you could do anything and get away with it. We don’t punish our omegas unless there is a real reason to and we always ask if they agree with the punishment beforehand and if they don’t, they can suggest a punishment and we can work out what we think is best. But none is not an option, try again Lou.”

“I don’t know.” Louis whined. “I shouldn’t even be punished; I did nothing wrong.”

Liam put the arm that wasn’t resting on Louis’ bum behind him to lean back against it. “Okay, so let me get this straight. You let him pick you up, didn’t say anything to him about putting you down, and cheered along with them while he was touching your upper thighs. You didn’t tell any of them to stop touching you or to stop chanting for you and Ni to kiss. You let them think that you and Ni were going to shower together for their pleasure. So the pattern I’m seeing here is that you didn’t directly do something, but you did let them do whatever they wanted. You had many times to tell them to stop or to leave you alone, but you didn’t. In my eyes, and everyone else’s here, that’s letting all of those alphas know that they can touch you like that and imagine all those things because you never said ‘ _No, stop_ ’ or ‘ _I’m already claimed_ ’. Until Harry and I came over, those alphas thought that you were theirs for the taking. So let me ask you; do you deserve to be punished?”

Digging his face into the duvet, Louis gave up. It was too much work to go against his instincts and not submit to his Alpha when he was clearly in the wrong. “Yes.” He mumbled into the bedding.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Louis groaned and turned so he was facing the headboard instead of the couch in front of him. “Yes, _Alpha._ ”

“Good boy.” Liam praised. “Now, do you still not know what to do for your punishment?”

“No.”

The hand on his ass moved up to his lower back, applying a small amount of pressure to keep him pressed against Liam’s thighs. “Okay, let’s see.” Liam said. He thought for a moment. “Alright, so since you have no problem with people keeping a tight hold on you, your punishment will be that I attach a short leash to your belt loops. It must be held by either me, Harry, or Zayn for the rest of the school day then you’ll come home with us after school and we’ll continue until your punishment is over which is when you get picked up or we drive you home.”

“That’s insane!” Louis cried, resting his elbows on the bed and pushing himself up. He turned and looked up at Liam. “I’ll look like a dog!”

Liam’s hand moved from his lower back to in-between his shoulder blades and sharply pushed down, making him fall back onto the bed. “Don’t be disrespectful. Many omegas wear collars to school and sometimes their alphas have leashes for them. It makes them feel happy and content at the thought of being owned and protected. Some even go as far as pet play. You were quite accurate when you called Niall, puppy.”

The omega turned his head to look at the couch and gape at Niall, who looked small between Harry and Zayn. “You like pet play?” He asked incredulously.

Niall shrugged. “Only occasionally.” He smiled, his eyes becoming unfocused. “It’s nice…”

“Now Louis,” Liam said, taking the omega’s attention away from Niall as Harry and Zayn spoke to him quietly. “If this punishment ever gets too much, tell Zayn, Harry, or I right away and we’ll stop. But that’s not just a cop out for you. If you need your leash taken off, we’ll do so and give you so aftercare to make sure that you’re in a good condition but from then on, you get no contact from us. We will not touch you until the time that your punishment is over. You can attempt touch, cuddle, or hug us all you want but none of it will be reciprocated and that’s also including any contact with Niall.”

That made Louis whimper. He was a cuddler; he _craved_ physical touch. Hugs, cuddles, just holding hands. It made him feel content and calm. If he went too long without it, he became very frantic and unlike himself.

“So I’ll ask you again. Do you think you deserve this punishment Louis?”

He nodded, giving in. “I deserve this punishment, Alpha.” He said quietly.

Liam’s hand moved from between his shoulder blades to rub up and down his back to soothe the omega. “I’m very proud of you baby, you were so good for me.” He cooed.

Sighing contentedly, Louis curled in a bit so his body was encircling Liam’s. He nuzzled into the Alpha’s abs and felt comfort in the warm skin that smelt of _his_ Alpha. Liam laughed and allowed Louis to cuddle him while he rubbed his back.

Louis became quite jealous of the pack’s bond when Harry handed Liam a leash without either of them saying anything to each other. He kept his eyes shut and his face buried into Liam’s shirt when he felt the loop in the middle of his back being tugged. Liam clipped on the leash and tugged once, pulling the fabric of Louis’ jeans away from his body to reveal the waistband of his boxers.

“Why are you wearing those?” Liam asked, keeping the leash taut in his hand so the others could see the boxers underneath.

Begrudgingly, the omega pulled back from Liam’s stomach just enough for his words to be clear. “Wearing what? Boxers?”

“Yeah.” The Alpha’s other hand ran along the waistband.

“I’m not understanding what your confusion is here.”

Liam shook his head and let the leash fall loose again, letting Louis’ jeans cover him again. “I need you to sit up so Harry can take you.” He said, deciding to leave that conversation until a better time.

Groaning, the omega sat up in Liam’s lap. Harry stood in front of him with a cheeky smirk on his face, holding out his hand for the leash. Liam rolled his eyes and took off the leash to reattach it to the loop above the button of Louis’ jeans then handed it to the alpha.

Harry tugged, pulling Louis slightly forward on Liam’s lap. The omega glared at him and stood with his arms crossed. “You look like a mad kitten.” Harry pulled on the leash again, making Louis stumble into his chest. “Oh wait, you are one.”

The arm that wasn’t holding Louis’ leash wrapped around the omega’s waist. They both walked to the couch and waited for Niall to stand before they sat down, Louis taking Niall’s previous spot.

The blonde walked over to the bed and laid across Liam’s lap, knowing the process of spanking after years of it. The Alpha’s hand rested on his bum just as it had on Louis’ and he asked the same question; “Do you know why you’re being spanked?”

“Because I let other alphas touch me and led them to believe that they would see Lou and I shower together, Alpha.”

“Do you think that you deserve this punishment?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy.”

When Liam pulled down Niall’s jeans and pants, Louis turned away, digging his face into Harry’s chest. The alpha’s arm wrapped around him comfortingly and rubbed along his upper arm as he waited nervously.

_Slap!_

Louis cringed. That could’ve been him. _Slap!_ It could’ve been his ass being hit until it was red _Slap!_ Liam’s hand could’ve been touching his ass. _Slap!_ He could’ve been dominated just like Niall was being at that moment. _Slap!_

He whimpered quietly. He wanted that. The thought of his Alpha dominating him and making him submit was _so good_. Why didn’t he do it? Because he was a stubborn omega who decided to challenge his Alpha; that’s why. Now he was stuck with that dumb leash and he regretted it so much.

Once Niall’s ten spanks were over, Louis sat up straight again and looked ahead oh him. He watched Liam lean down so his mouth was by his omega’s ear and began whispering things to him that Louis couldn’t hear but desperately wanted to. Zayn stood from the couch and grabbed a bottle of soothing lotion before sitting beside Niall’s legs so he could rub it in to the flushed skin that was just spanked. The omega’s ass wasn’t that damaged, just a bit red.

 _You would’ve been wearing your jeans; it wouldn’t have even hurt you_. Louis internally groaned at his stupidity.

Zayn and Liam took their time making sure that Niall felt good emotionally and physically before pulling up his jeans and pants at once and letting him sit up on Liam’s lap. The omega’s face was a bit pink but it didn’t look like he had been crying.

 _Stupid, stupid, Louis. Now you’re stuck with this dumb leash all day while Niall is free of any punishment_.

“What’s on your mind, baby?” Harry’s mouth was right by his ear and the words were whispered softly.

Louis just sighed, still watching Zayn and Liam shower Niall with kisses. “I feel dumb. I wish I just chose being spanked instead of this.” He gestured weakly to the leash laying across his legs. “It just shows everyone that I was a bad omega and have to be punished.

“No one will think that. Like Liam said, it’s normal for omegas to have leashes. And anyways,” Harry tugged on the leash with a boyish grin, “you have no idea how much this is turning me on.”

Louis hummed and stood up when Liam, Niall, and Zayn did. Harry stood as well with the thin, black leather leash clutched loosely in his hand. The alpha leaned down to kiss Louis’ cheek so the omega took that opportunity to clutch Harry’s shirt in his hands, keeping his head level with his own. “Too bad you can’t do anything about it.”

He released his alpha’s shirt just as quickly as he clutched it and gestured to the doorway where the others were standing. “Come on, we still have school.”

Harry grinned mischievously and they walked to the door. “Dirty, little tease.”

“Me? No, never.” Louis stood by Niall. “Right Ni? I’m an innocent little kitty.”

Niall laid a sloppy kiss on Louis’ cheek, smiling widely. “Oh yes, the most innocent. Except for when you’re laying on our couch, begging to come with your pink little prick being touched by your Alpha. You put on quite the show for us yesterday, didn’t you?”

Blushing, Louis lost his confident composure. “I-I…””

“If I’m being completely honest with you,” Niall continued while they walked to the front door, “I think that Louis is a full-fledged cock slut. Join the club baby, but obviously you have to go through initiation first.”

Louis bent down to pull on his shoes. “And what do I have to do during initiation?”

Hands gripped Louis’ hips and Niall pushed himself so his dick was nestled between Louis’ covered ass cheeks. “Let me fuck you until you scream.”

Liam pulled Niall away from Louis before the brunette could respond. “Enough of that for now, we still have school.”

“What about after school?” Niall smirked and watched Louis stand with a blazing blush on his cheeks.

“We’ll see; Louis is still being punished then.”

“Wouldn’t it be so hot if I fucked him while he was wearing his leash?”

Liam opened the door. “We’re leaving now.”


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek hi!
> 
> to be honest, i forgot about this story completely. but now i've stumbled across it again and decided to try it out once more
> 
> this chapter is short, but it's a trial run. i want to see how people react to the story 8 months later. to be honest if i don't get a lot of comments i'll probably end the story
> 
> ah i'm nervous... well, enjoy!

The car ride back to school was quiet, although it didn’t have the same feel of tension as before. Louis used it to think. He’d never been punished before. Sure he has been grounded in the past, but he had never received true punishment like what he just did.

 

He was sitting in the middle seat this time, Niall insisting that they be beside each other. His actions before they left the house flustered Louis to no end. He was acting like an alpha in the first stages of his rut. But that’s silly, cause Niall’s an omega. That thought doesn’t bother Louis though, doesn’t make his desires toward the blonde any less valid. Louis  _ is _ claimed by the pack, and Niall is a part of the pack so technically Louis is claimed by him along with the alphas.

 

What Niall said to him though, that’s still hanging in his mind. Nial’’s dick pushed between his bum cheeks for a second before getting pulled away. What if Niall stayed? What if it went even further?

 

The thing is, Louis wants to get  _ fucked _ . It’s just been a day since he’s been bonded but he has been feeling this urge ever since last night when his Alpha made him cum in front of the rest of the pack. Niall’s comment didn’t subdue that urge one bit. And although the thought of being fucked was more than appealing, the thought of having his first time sweet and slow was as well.

 

A soft tug on his leash made him turn his head to Harry, who was smirking down at him. “You want wanna clean up your thoughts there, kitty.”

 

Louis blushed sheepishly. “How did you…”

 

Harry leaned in and inhaled, “I can smell some sweet little drops of slick.”

 

Niall groaned quietly.

 

Turning around in his seat, Zayn looked at the blonde omega. “What’s up with you, babe? Is it almost your rut?”

 

Niall rolled his eyes. “Twat,” he muttered.

 

Zayn snickered and turned back around.

 

For the next few minutes, Louis watched Niall chew on his bottom lip bluntly, seemingly in deep thought. It made Louis nervous. Was his puppy okay? Did he need cuddles? He was just about to voice his concerns when his leash was roughly snatched from Harry’s loose grip. Niall wrapped the leather around his fist once then tugged harshly, pulling Louis to him with strength that Louis didn’t even know he possessed.

 

Niall’s mouth brushed his ear and he spoke with a low growl. “One day, I’m gonna fuck you like the omega you are.”

 

And Louis gasped, not only because of Niall’s words but because of the hand that reached down the back of his trousers. Niall’s hand struggled to stay in because as soon as it was there, Harry was pulling it out. Of course Harry won, because whatever surge of dominance that Niall inhabited was being overpowered by his alpha’s.

 

“ _ Stop _ ” Harry commanded, and Niall obeyed. He loosened the grip on Louis’ leash but didn’t let go of it, still keeping it in his hand. His other arm went limp, still reaching behind Louis but not doing anything.

 

“Niall,” Harry murmured, but it was quiet enough that everybody in the car could hear. Zayn was watching from the front seat and Liam was listening intently, letting his alpha handle the situation. “I understand that you feel the need to assert your dominance with Louis, but this is unacceptable. Do not forget that you are  _ our _ omega and only get to dominate your omega with our permission.”

 

Niall whined and slumped in his seat. “No one sees him as mine. People think that he belongs to you three and that’s it, they think him and I are…” his face scrunched slightly with disgust, “ _ platonic _ .”

 

Nodding, Harry considered what Niall told him. “You’re right, and that isn’t fair. Louis is as much your omega as he is ours and that should be known. We have had our chance to assert our dominance over him in events both publically and privately yet you have not.”

 

Niall nodded sadly.

 

“Due to these circumstances,” Harry glanced to Zayn and Liam for approval, “you may keep hold of Louis’ leash for the remainder of the day.”

  
Immediately, Niall’s eyes brightened. His hand took a firm hold of the leash again then he glanced at each of his alphas before letting his gaze drop to the point where the leash connects with Louis’ trousers. He smirked. “Thank you, alphas.”


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the person in the comments telling me to be a better author: piss off. you're rude and i don't want to hear from you anymore 
> 
> thank you to everyone who left comments! they mean a lot and they're why i wrote this next chapter. please though, let me know exactly what you think of the chapter, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think is gonna happen

To say the least, Niall was enjoying having a hold of Louis. Once they got to school, Niall was tugging Louis out of the car and through the parking lot.  _ Like a dog _ . When they were inside the building, Zayn sidled up to the brunette omega and leaned in to kiss his cheek supportively, but before he could Niall tugged Louis into himself and away from the alpha.  _ Against my will _ . Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and watched Niall wrap a possessive arm around the omega. Louis didn’t say a word.

 

The bell rang while they were walking through the halls, and the alphas automatically surrounded themselves around their omegas. Niall’s eyes were constantly flitting, hyperaware of the alphas, omega, and betas walking through the hall.

 

Louis stayed quiet and kept his eyes on the ground until he found a familiar scent within all the others. He raised his head and smiled slightly when he saw Ashton. Instinctually, he quickened his pace to see his friend. But something held him back. 

 

Niall stopped walking and tugged his leash harder than he had before, making Louis stumble backwards into the blonde omega. Louis was about to finally speak up and demand what that was for when his lips were captured by Niall’s, who thought it was a good idea to kiss him passionately in the middle of the hall. It made the omega uncomfortable, because he could feel all the alphas surrounding them staring directly at him. Even the betas and omegas were glancing at the ordeal. Even though the same thing happened earlier on the field, it felt different; worse. Then, Louis was riding on a high from scoring the goal. All he felt now was embarrassed. Like a trophy that Niall was showing off without consent. A mere object. Louis tried to pull away but Niall’s warning growl stopped him, scared of what would happen to him if he disobeyed..

 

Ashton’s scent was getting stronger, Louis knew that the alpha was walking towards them. By the sound of the low rumbling coming from Niall’s chest, he knew that the blonde had to exact same thought.

 

Ashton stopped in front of them and waited for acknowledgment from Louis, but the omega couldn’t pull away like he wished to because Niall was rapidly deepening the kiss.

 

“Ahem.”

 

Louis whined and tried to pull away.

 

“Lou.”

 

This time, Louis’ escape was successful. His cheeks were bright red in embarrassment and he was breathless. He turned to Ashton and briefly  looked into his eyes helplessly.

 

He stepped towards the alpha, but the tug from the leash stopped him. He submissively stepped back and lowered his gaze to the ground.

 

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then his eyes drifted downwards to the leash. 

 

The omega winced when he felt Ashton look back up at him again. “Are you kidding me?” He directed his sight to Liam. “Got him on a leash now?”

 

Liam stood his ground, keeping his head up high and back straight, but it was visible that he was not calm. “Our endeavors with Louis are none of your concern.”

 

Ashton barked out a laugh. “You claimed him less than a  _ day _ ago. What the hell do you think you’re doing? Get your heads out of our asses. You can tell that Louis is uncomfortable. He isn’t Niall, Louis hasn’t been with you alphas for three years like he has!” He reached out and unclipped the leash from Louis’ pants, opening his arms for the omega to walk into them. Louis buried his face into the alpha’s shirt and let the familiar scent clear his head. “Louis isn’t just an omega that you can parade around, doing whatever you want to him. He’s so much more than that.”

 

Keeping his head down, Louis allowed Ashton to wrap an arm around his waist and guide him back towards the parking lot, the omega brushing against Harry as they passed.

 

-

 

Louis sniffled quietly. He was sitting in Lottie’s lap with Fizzy beside him, stroking his hair. Ashton brought him home but then he had to leave to get back to his mate, so his sisters took him into their care.

 

“Shh pup, you’re okay.” Fizzy murmured.

 

Louis felt comfort in the presence of his sister’s, but every time Lottie’s arms tightened around him he thought of each member of the pack doing the same. It wasn’t helping how he felt.

 

“I didn’t like it,” Louis whispered, “I felt like an object that they were showing off.”

 

But maybe he did like it, because his alpha’s are proud that he is theirs. Is he theirs?

 

Lottie kissed his shoulder comfortingly. “I know, darling. You’re so much more than that.”

 

No, he isn’t theirs. All they did was claim him, it’s not like they’re mated.

 

“You have the choice to leave.”

 

That’s true.

 

“Do what our instincts tell you, pup.”

  
Louis closed his eyes. He connected his mind to his inner omega. It was just as torn as he was.


	14. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR COMMENTS AHHHH KEEP IT UP BABES
> 
> question: would you prefer shorter but more frequent chapters (like i've been doing) or longer and more spread out chapters

The next day, Louis wasn’t at school. Every call and text was ignored. The pack went to his house but was ignored. No one opened the door. Not one curtain shifted, not one muffled voice heard from inside. They tried again on Saturday then Sunday to receive the same result.

 

On Monday Louis wasn’t at school either. By Tuesday, Niall was staying home too. He blamed what happened on himself. He didn’t know why he acted the way he did. He thinks his actions were charged by insecurity.

 

The alphas blamed themselves. It was their punishment. Louis’ first punishment, and they brought him out in public. What if they just stayed at home with home on his leash? ‘What if’ after ‘what if’ haunted them.

 

Harry was the one who stayed home with Niall. Zayn and Liam would but they needed to be at school in case Louis came. Every day after school they went to Louis’ house and rang the doorbell three times before sitting beside the door, leaning against the house for an hour silently before ringing the doorbell once more, then going home to their alpha and omega.

 

By Thursday, the pack did not sleep anymore. It had been a week.

 

Niall didn’t leave bed at all anymore. In the daytime he would text Louis long messages, in hope that one of them would get a reply. He would leave Louis voicemails, praying that he would get a call in response. Neither ever came.

 

Harry distracted himself from the guilt by taking care of Niall and baking. He made cookies, cakes, pies, and everything in between but all they did was go to waste because no one could eat them.

 

Liam was clinging to the temporary bond that their claiming had created, but it was fading with each passing day. He was the pack Alpha, so he could feel it the strongest. Whenever he connected with Louis, all he sensed from him was sorrow, fear, and indecision.

 

Zayn was quiet, he stayed in the art classroom most of the day, disconnected from everyone else, yet he was the one to hold Niall closest at night. Louis was always on his mind, he constantly thought of how he should’ve acted differently. Complement Louis more, show him more affection. It’s all his fault.

 

The two week mark was the worst, because the pack knew it was Louis’ heat. Liam and Zayn could faintly smell it in the air while they sat by his door after school. All they could think of was how his sisters were with him now instead of them.

 

It didn’t make them possessive and jealous as it had before. It made them sad.

 

After three days, when Louis’ heat should’ve been over, Niall voiced a request for the first time in that whole week. His alphas immediately responded to it.

Sunday night, Niall approached the front door of Louis’ house with a plate of cookies Harry made earlier in the day. He tentatively rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes, yet there was no response. Even though it was what he expected, Niall’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. He placed the plate in front of the door and walked back to the waiting car. He didn’t talk after then.

 

On Monday it was the same. Liam and Zayn were left disappointed at school. They drove to Louis’ house after school as usual, not speaking to each other. They rang the doorbell three times then sat down, Liam burying his face into his hands. Zayn’s eyes drifted over the scenery which he has now memorised, when they caught sight of an empty plate in front of the door. He leaned forward to pick it up then nudged Liam. It was the plate that Niall placed in front of the door the night before, all the cookies gone.

 

Liam’s eyes brightened with hope before it disappeared. “Racoons,” he mumbled.

 

Zayn frowned, unsure if what the Alpha said was true.

 

On Wednesday at school, Liam caught sight of Ashton in the hall. Ashton had rarely been at school as well. Liam quickened his pace and placed his hand on the alpha’s shoulder. Ashton turned around. When he caught sight of Liam, he sighed heavily.

 

“Asht-”

 

“Meet me in front of the house after school.”

 

Liam widened his eyes in shock, caught off gaurd. He didn’t expect that at all.

 

“Zayn?”

 

Ashton pursed his lips. “Sure.”

  
Liam nodded and squeezed the alpha’s shoulder in thanks before turning around to meet his mate in the art studio.


	15. fifteen

Three weeks. Almost.

 

Louis hasn’t left the house in three weeks. He wanted to, but every time he went to he could never go through with it. Because he was torn. 

 

The confusion of what to do, which decision to choose has not left him. It’s been brewing within him since Ashton brought him home from school. Each time he thought he had finally made a decision he would talk himself out of it and end up at square one.

 

He analyzed everything that had happened since he was claimed. From the kind words and cuddles to the heat that he felt when his Alpha touched him.

 

His Alpha. Liam. Was Liam his Alpha?

 

Fuck.

 

The way he was treated made him feel worthless. Not one member of that pack stopped to see how he felt. They were supposed to feel it because of their bond, and they probably did.  _ They didn’t care _ .

 

The first time the doorbell rang on the Saturday, Louis went down to the door and looked through the peephole. When he saw the pack, each with solemn faces, he winced. That was his fault. They were a beautiful, happily mated pack before he came along.  _ Homewrecker _ . Louis ran upstairs to his room and waited until he lost their scents before crying.

 

That’s what happened the next day. Louis knew that if he went to school that they would find him, but he didn’t want that. He didn’t know whether he wanted to be with them or not. Would that be his whole life? Being controlled without any say?

 

Louis knew that he was overreacting by not attending school on Monday. He knew that his thoughts were stupid.  _ Look at how they treat Niall, he does whatever he wants. _ But maybe that was the problem. They allowed Niall to treat Louis like that. No matter how many times he told himself that that was the only issue, Louis knew the true source of the problem.

 

It was him. If he just took those goddamn spanks then none of that would’ve happened. Of course despite the punishment that he received, there was also the fact that their relationship was moving extremely fast. Ashton was right. Louis isn’t Niall. Niall is accustomed to this, being controlled and punished and belonging to someone else. Niall probably got eased into it. Why couldn’t Louis?

 

Day after day, Louis sat at home thinking. The same thoughts running in a loop through his head. He could still mate Lottie and Fizzy. He knew that they would treat him like he should be, like he had been before he became involved with that pack, cause they kind of have been his mates since Ashton found Calum. That’s how they acted with each other as least. 

 

But there was just something about the pack that felt...better. They feel like his  _ mates _ .

 

Louis became numb whenever he heard the doorbell, he didn’t go downstairs to see who it was anymore. He could smell them. If anyone was home when the doorbell rang, they knew not to open it out of respect to Louis. 

 

The omega was in a bit of a daze until his heat approached. When the first wave hit, his sister’s dutifully entered his room, but they were met with shouts, telling them to get out. Louis didn’t want them, it wouldn’t feel right. He knew exactly who he wanted to get him through his heat but yet when they came to his door that day, he didn’t go down to them, because he didn’t deserve him.

 

It was in the midst of his lonely, torturous heat that he realized what he wanted. He wanted to be part of the pack but slowly. He wanted to have the experience that Niall did. Too bad he lost his chance.

 

He left them hanging for too long. They’ve probably already gone back to life how it was without him. Every time he smelled Liam and Zayn while they waited by the door he felt so compelled to run down and beg for forgiveness, for them to take him back, but he didn’t. Louis knew that the only reason they still came to his house was to let him know to stay away, that he wasn’t desired anymore.

 

After his heat, he laid in bed, exhausted and in pain. He hadn’t allowed himself to touch or give himself any pleasure at all because he didn’t deserve it. The pain and desperation kept him grounded, reminding him of the terrible thing that he did and how he ruined his own life.

 

Louis heard the doorbell ring once more. He clenched his eyes shut and fisted the sheets, but he allowed himself the pleasure of taking in the two alpha’s scents. Except it wasn’t Liam or Zayn. It was Niall.

 

For the first time in days, Louis stood up from his bed. He wobbled as he walked to his window and his hand shook as he carefully pushed aside the curtains. From his window, he could see the blonde omega placing a plate on the doorstep before walking away with his head hanging low. Once the car pulled away, Louis went downstairs and opened the front door.

  
He sat down in his doorway and closed his eyes, inhaling. He could faintly smell the alphas but the strongest scent was Niall’s. Louis ate the cookies outside, surrounded by the scent of his pack before walking upstairs to his bed, where he stayed four four more days.


	16. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall are gonnna haaaaate me
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LEAVE A PARAGRAPH IN THE COMMENT BB

When Liam and Zayn pulled into the driveway that they had been visiting every day after school for weeks, they were greeted with a whole new sensation. In the days before, they would feel remorse and regret, but now they had a new sense of hope weaving through their nerves. 

 

Ashton was leaning against the front door with one leg propped on it, pushing himself up when he saw the car arrive. He approached the car and the two alphas inside of it both emerged. They stood in front of Ashton wordlessly as he nodded at them in acknowledgment then turning, walking towards the path that leads around the side of the house. Liam took Zayn’s hand in his before following.

 

They were led to the same gazebo that Louis brought them to a month ago when they were given permission to claim him. The memories flooded Liam’s mind as they sat down, marking Louis for the first time. The mark on the omega has surely faded by now. Any alpha could take him.

 

Ashton cleared his throat. He was sat across from them, Liam and Zayn sitting closely together, their thighs touching and hands still tightly entwined.

 

“You guys fucked up.”

 

Liam began to protest but then he caught himself. Ashton was right.

 

“What you did was not okay.”

 

Zayn nodded, his eyes focused on Ashton’s feet.

 

“You made Louis feel like he was merely an object to you.”

 

Liam closed his eyes sorrowfully.

 

Ashton sighed, feeling pity for the alphas in front of him. “But the way he feels now without you is so much worse.”

 

Both the alphas looked up at him.

 

“He’s miserable, doesn’t even leave his room anymore. He whines and whimpers in his sleep, he talks to you all too. Every night he has nightmares that he goes to apologize to you and you reject him. It breaks my heart. I love Louis with everything in me, he’s a little brother to me, and it hurts me so much to witness this fraction of the pain he’s feeling. I didn’t see it before, but now I realise just how good you all are for him and-”

 

“ _ You! _ ” A loud voice startled all the alphas. They turned in the direction of the house to see Lottie storming towards them. She planted herself in the opening of the gazebo and glared at Liam and Zayn. “How  _ dare _ you come here?”

 

Zayn opened his mouth to answer but Lottie has already turned her back to him, directing her glare at Ashton. “And you! How could you bring them here?”

 

The alpha raised his eyebrows at her. “I brought them here for Louis.”

 

Lottie scoffed. “To hurt him again? To make him feel  _ worthless _ again? Thanks for the fucking help Ashton!”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Stop being a drama queen. I would think that Louis’ behavior would prove to you just how much they mean to him. He’s not once ever denied you and Fizz at his heat like that. Doesn’t that tell you anything? Stop acting like they’re villains and do what’s right for Louis.”

 

Liam’s eyes widened at the mention of Louis’ heat.  _ He didn’t spend it with his sisters, he spent it alone. _ That thought left him overjoyed and heartbroken at the same time. Louis didn’t use other alphas to pleasure him during his heat yet he had suffered without any relief other than what he could do to himself for days.

 

Huffing, Lottie lowered her voice. “But Louis-”

 

“Is hurting. He needs them.” Ashton said. 

 

Lottie sighed defeatedly and turned back to Liam and Zayn, who looked up at her. She pursed her lips and eyed them up and down. “I don’t understand what Louis sees in you, but you’re clearly special to him.”

 

“And he’s special to us,” said Zayn, “we won’t let this happen again. We threw him into this relationship with the same expectations that we hold for Niall. It’ll be like that eventually, but not yet. He deserves the same treatment that Niall got when we claimed him years ago.”

 

“We’ll treat him like the prince he is for as long as we live.” Liam added.

 

Lottie rolled her eyes once again. “Princess,” she corrected.

 

Zayn and Liam smiled.  _ Their princess _ .

 

Ashton stood up and motioned for them to do the same. All four alphas began walking towards the house, Lottie and Ashton in front, muttering to each other with Liam and Zayn trailing behind them. The two alphas were sending as many happy and positive emotions as they could through the pack bond, trying to let Harry and Niall know that things are going well.

 

Lottie and Ashton stopped walking just before they reached the back door and turned to the alphas. Lottie glanced and Ashton then looked back at them, her hand coming up to rub the back of her neck nervously. “We um… we haven’t been able to get Louis out of his room and in the past few days he hasn’t talked to us either. We’re worried. Could you two maybe go up to him? He probably knows you’re here, can smell you and all so uh… yeah.”

 

Zayn nodded and Liam replied, “of course.”

 

Ashton turned and opened the door. The alphas filed inside and Louis’ scent hit Liam and Zayn like a pile of bricks. They had been so deprived from it and to be able to be engulfed in it again… it was all the motivation they needed. They both nodded at Ashton and Lottie out of thanks and respect then followed their noses to Louis, taking large strides.

 

They reached a door and they could easily tell that it was Louis’ room, it was where the omega’s scent was strongest. Zayn and Liam looked at each other before the Alpha lightly knocked on the door, “Louis?”.


	17. seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTTTTTTTT

There was no response, yet the alphas heard it. A quiet hitch in Louis’ breath. They looked at each other with small smiles, and Liam knocked again.

 

“Come on, baby,” he urged softly.

 

The sheets on the other side of the door ruffled, and two small feet touched the ground.

 

“Here, kitty kitty,” Zayn whispered.

 

Delicate feet padded across the room on the other side of the door, and stopped right in front of the barrier. 

 

“Your pack misses you, princess.”

 

The Alpha’s words are what did it. The door slowly opened, revealing one of the two most beautiful sights the alphas had ever laid sights on. Their omega.

 

He was still as stunning as ever despite his unkempt hair and rumpled shirt. Yet there were tears in his eyes, and the alphas knew that they were to blame.

 

But as soon as the door was opened, it was closed by Louis. “Go away.”

 

Zayn sighed. “Darling we’re so sorry, we shouldn’t have treated you like that. You’re more than an object to us, you aren’t even close to one. You’re our omega and we… we love you.”

 

Silence.

 

“All of us, we love you” Zayn said. “The whole pack. We’re in love with your smile and your voice and your personality. And your mind, your beautifully complicated mind that we could only hope to have the chance to figure out each part of. Each of us want to be a part of your future because we all know in our hearts that you’re our missing piece.”

 

The door opened to reveal the omega once more, tears slowly trailing down his flushed cheeks.

 

Liam took a step forward and opened his arms. Louis glanced up at him for a moment, unsure and hesitant, but then closed the gap between them and let himself be engulfed in his Alpha.

 

He felt Zayn hug him from behind, and everything felt right. Louis was back where he belonged. The tears began to fall quicker. 

 

“No no, angel,” Zayn hushed him, “don’t cry anymore. You’re safe.”

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Louis hiccuped.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” The Alpha reassures him.

 

“B-but-”

 

Liam pulled away and held Louis’ shoulders, looking into his eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It was us, your alphas. We didn’t let you transition into the dynamics of the pack properly. We went too far. You have nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong.”

 

The omega’s teary eyes couldn’t meet his Alpha’s. “I didn’t talk to you for weeks.”

 

“Baby you were scared and confused,” said Zayn, “and that’s okay and valid. You are allowed to feel that way. Sweetie you just got overwhelmed and didn’t know how to deal with it.” He kissed the top of his omega’s head. “Ni does the same thing when he feels that way.”

 

Louis eyes widened. “Niall, is he okay? A-and Harry?”

 

Liam kneeled down so he was lower than his omega. “They’re both at home, they’re doing…”

 

“They’ve missed you,”  Zayn said, “we all have.”

 

Louis’ bottom lip became captured between his teeth. He avoided both of the alpha’s eyes as he thought.  _ Are they just saying that? Do they really want me back? I don’t think they’d be so kind to me if they didn’t want me anymore but… still. _

 

Liam lifted his omega’s chin so he’d look into his eyes. “It doesn’t feel right without you anymore.”

 

They held their eye contact, and the longer they did, Louis’ insecurities melted away. He now knew that they wanted him. He didn’t know how he knew but in the Alpha’s eyes was the truth, and that was it. Genuinity, sincerity, and love.

 

Louis wiped the tears from his eyes. “I want to go home,” he whispered.

 

The alphas both furrowed their eyebrows. “You are home,” Zayn said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

 

Louis shook his head. “No. Niall and Harry. You two. You’re all home when… when we’re together. The pack house.”

 

Those words warmed Liam and Zayn’s hearts. Louis’ home is their pack.

 

“You still want to be with us?” Zayn said.

 

“Of course,” Louis sniffed, “I thought you two were supposed to be smart.”

 

Liam playfully growled and stood, grabbing Louis around the waist and picking him up, laying him so he hung over his shoulder. Louis squealed and hit his Alpha’s back but couldn’t stop laughing at the same time. The alphas casually walked down the stairs, acting casual as if their omega wasn’t hanging off Liam’s shoulder. They called goodbye to a smiling Lottie and Ashton as they passed by them and walked out the front door to the car. Zayn took Louis in his arms and sat in the backseat with him as Liam drove, breaking the speed limits to get back to their pack house as quick as possible.

 

Louis giggled from where he was snuggled in Zayn’s lap. “What a speed demon you’re being, what’s gotten into you?”

 

The Alpha smirked from the driver’s seat and looked back at his omega through the rear-view mirror. “Well, I just got back my missing omega, I’m quite excited to get home and never let him leave again.”

 

Louis smiled widely and snuggled into Zayn. When he was in his room for those weeks, he thought of every single possible scenario that could happen when he finally saw his pack again, yet he never imagined one that could even come close to how this moment felt now. He was on cloud 9. Yet, the closer they got to the pack house, the more nervous and doubtful he got.

 

“What’s on your mind, baby?” Zayn asked him quietly.

 

The omega frowned. “What if Niall doesn’t want me in the pack anymore?”

 

Zayn shook his head slightly and nudged Louis with his nose until he looked up at him. “He misses you more than anything, that’s all he wants. For you to be back with the pack.”

 

The car stopped. Liam got out of the driver’s seat and jogged around the car to open the door for his alpha and omega. He helped Louis out and held onto his hand, Zayn grasping the other. Liam kissed his omega’s hair, “everything will be okay baby.”

 

Louis took a deep breath and nodded, and they all walked to the front door. Liam pushed open the door for them all.

 

“Hey babes,” Harry’s voice called from the kitchen, “how did it go-” The alpha’s eyes widened as he turned the corner and saw Louis, standing smally between his two mates. “Louis.”

 

Louis’ eyes watered again seeing his alpha, flour in his hair and streaked across his black t-shirt, those green eyes widened in shock. “Hi,” he said quietly.

 

Harry seemed unable to move, so Louis did it for him, running to the alpha and standing on his tiptoes to wrap his arms tightly around his neck. The alpha finally took action and wrapped his arms around his omega so tightly, he could barely move, but Louis didn’t mind one bit. He buried his face in his alpha’s neck, deeply inhaling his scent and wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist.

 

Neither of them paid attention to Zayn striding up the stairs, too wrapped up in their embrace. Harry muttered kind words and reassurances into his crying omega’s ear, telling him that he loved him and confirming all that Zayn told him back at his house.

 

Louis thought that nothing could take him from this moment, but that was before the addicting scent wafted over him. So sweet and tempting, Louis couldn’t resist pulling his face from Harry’s neck to look at the top of the stairs, where Zayn stood beside the person that he wanted to see the most.

  
_ Niall. _


	18. eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is the day that i'm starting a new fic!! watch out

He was a mess; brown roots showing at in his messy, blonde hair and red rimmed eyes. His face was splotchy and he slouched as if he had just given up. It was disheartening to know that Louis had done that to him. It was his fault that the naturally radiant omega had dulled.

Niall wouldn’t look at him. Louis was sure that he didn’t want him there anymore. He knew that he should go because the Niall was the pack’s omega years before they has ever met him and it was what’s fair. But Louis was also selfish because he let himself stay in Harry’s arms when it wasn’t right. Harry was Niall’s alpha but Louis couldn’t let him go.

Niall started down the stairs, wet eyes darting to Harry’s. They must’ve been communicating throught their pack bond because by the time Niall reached the bottom of the stairs, the alpha had nodded and loosened his arms around Louis.

The brunette clung onto the alpha knowing that it would be the last time he would ever see him and begged with his eyes for Harry to hold onto him longer. The alpha just looked to Niall. Louis had been rejected.

The blonde omega slowly approached Louis, who hung his head and let his tears fall freely. He was ashamed that he could not be a better omega and that he was selfish by taking himself away from the pack. He would never allow himself to fall in love again because he did not deserve it. 

His breath stuttered though, when instead of letting him out the door, Niall picked him up bridal style. He was carried away from the alphas and up the stairs. Louis didn’t allow himself to look at Niall in fear of what emotions he would see so he locked eyes with Zayn at the top of the stairs. The alpha nodded at him encouagingly but Louis didn’t understand what it meant. 

Soon all the alphas were behind him as Niall carried him down a hall that he wasn’t fimiliar with. They stopped in front of a door where he was placed on his feet. Louis kept his head down as the door was opened and stood stationary as Niall walked inside the room.

“Baby?” Niall’s voice was quiet and a tiny bit hoarse.

Louis looked up with wide eyes. Why had Niall called him that if he was going to be rejected?

Niall’s eyes were shining with tears. “I love you.”

Louis’ heart stopped. He held his breath, scared to release it as if it would erase what was said in that moment.

The blonde gestured lamely behind him. “I made this for us while you were uh… gone.”

Louis didn’t care to look at what the omega was referring to because he finally released his breath and realised that everything had stayed. He took a step forward and kissed Niall.


End file.
